Digital evil
by rafaael20
Summary: Though the Digimon Tamers have been working with Hypnos to keep both worlds safe, a new threat has revealed itself, nothing like the Tamers have ever faced before.
1. Chapter 1:The start of a new Evil

Though it had been over four years since both the D-Reaper and the Parasimon invasion were put to a halt by the combined efforts of the Digimon Tamers, problems still occurred within the Digital World, for many Digimon, with black hearts and ill intent had appeared, wishing for nothing more than to bring destruction, chaos and ruin in their path.

But with this uprise of evil, the Digimon Tamers fought back, not only using the power of Biomerging to defeat these Dark Digimon, but also with a creation Henry Wong had spent countless hours working on, the D-Armour.

The D-Armour was a simple and compact device that a Tamer would wear as a bracelet, but upon activating the device, it allowed the wearer to fuse with their Digimon partner, giving them the powers, senses and speed of the Digimon they would fuse with, essentially making them part Digimon and had won them many battles against the dark forces that threatened both worlds.

Now Takato, Rika and Guilmon were aboard a Trailmon, heading to their next destination where they had heard rumors another Digimon had plans to spread untold destruction through a mysterious creation, known only as Ouroboromon.

However, little did they know they would not only encounter Ouroboromon firsthand, but a force that was just as dangerous.

-Meanwhile-

Within an underground building was a cloaked figure, glaring down at a Stingmon, who was on his hands and knees, and looked to be in distress.

As the figure circled around the Stingmon, he suddenly shot up, grabbing at the unknown character's cloak, as if asking desperately for them to save him.

But watching as the Stingmon's eyes lost their red hue and were consumed in black, the figure shook them off and walked away, showing no care as Stingmon fell to the floor and began groaning in intense pain as lines of black began to spill from his body and consumed him.

-Back with the Tamers-

The Trailmon had just arrived at its destination, causing Takato, Guilmon and Rika to step out and take in the scenery.

While the area consisted of many buildings, all that looked like they had seen better days and were close to collapsing, various Digimon roamed through the streets, seeming to mind their own business.

However, Guilmon could sense that behind the town, there was a dark force at work, but was unable to say anything as a female Digimon, who looked like a female version of Veemon, but had bright green spikes from the bottom of her back, up to the top of her neck and blue skin like Veemon's, but was more on the lines of a mixture of violet and blue approached the three.

"Welcome to Sector G-88. My name is AquaVeemon, it's an honour to be working alongside the legendary Digimon Tamers." The Digimon happily said, smiling at the three, who were a little embarrassed to be called legendary, but gladly accepted AquaVeemon's welcoming.

"Nice to meet you AquaVeemon, my name is Takato Matsuki, and this is my partner, Guilmon." Takato replied, introducing himself and Guilmon, who had changed, both physically and mentally over the years, losing his child-like personality, while gaining a well-developed body.

"I am Rika Nonaka." Rika just said, before asking. "You are the Digimon assigned to me, right?"

AquaVeemon nodded in reply at the question and then said as she saluted. "When I heard you were coming, I insisted I be assigned on your team. I promise I will live up to your expectations and will make a great partner."

"Partner..." Guilmon said, his expression turned solemn, which worried AquaVeemon and caused her to ask. "What's wrong?"

"We'll explain later. For now, we have an informant we need to meet up with." Rika said in reply, walking off quickly and causing Takato, Guilmon and AquaVeemon to follow the redhead, oblivious that an Asuramon had been spying on them, glaring at the four as they headed off.

Catching up with Rika, the four made their way through the town.

And other than the Digimon residents staring at them, everything seemed normal.

But the group came to a halt when they heard a voice call to them.

"Takato, Rika can you read me?"

Recognizing the voice, Takato and Rika withdrew their D-Powers, which had been modified over the years and now had a built in communicator, held it up and saw Yamaki's face on the screens.

"Hey Yamaki, we read you loud and clear." Takato replied, making Yamaki nod.

"Your mission is as followed. There's a weapons deal going down somewhere in your sector. That's where your target, Datamon, will be. I sent a team ahead of you, which has already infiltrated the area, you will be their backup if things go out of hand. Rendezvous with your contact at the butcher's shop." Yamaki informed, before turning his focus on Rika and AquaVeemon and saying. "Rika, he will modify your D-Armour so AquaVeemon's Data is compatible with it and you can use her strength."

"Understood." Rika replied, while AquaVeemon nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Continue your mission, and be careful." Yamaki told Takato and the others, ending the communication with the four, who did as Yamaki had ordered and made their way through the streets until they had arrived at their destination, the butchery.

But before entering, AquaVeemon turned and saw that the area had been completely and suddenly deserted.

"This is strange. No one's around." AquaVeemon said, confused and a little worried.

"I know. This place just became a ghost town." Takato commented in reply.

"Well the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave." Rika just said, facing the butchery and knocking on the front door, which soon opened up, revealing their contact, Reapmon.

"So you finally arrived?" Reapmon asked, moving back as he allowed the Tamers and Digimon inside.

"You two." He then said, looking at Rika and AquaVeemon.

"Follow me. Your modifications to your D-Armour is in the other room." Reapmon told the girls, who began to follow Reapmon, but stopped when he turned his head and stared at Takato and Guilmon with a serious look in his eyes.

"As for you two. Stay here and keep out of trouble."

With that said, Reapmon, Rika and AquaVeemon entered the next room, leaving Takato and Guilmon alone.

Breaking the silence, Takato asked. "So this will be our first adventure without Renamon, you ok with this?"

Guilmon just nodded, though a look of sadness and regret appeared on his face at the mention of Renamon, which caused Takato to place his hand gently on Guilmon back and tell him. "Don't worry, boy, I promise you we'll find her."

Looking at his Tamer, Guilmon could see the honesty on Takato's face, making Guilmon nod, while he gave Takato a small smile.

And their smiles remained on their faces as Reapmon returned with Rika and AquaVeemon.

"Done. AquaVeemon's Data has been fitted with Rika's D-Armour." Reapmon told the boys, before going over their objective. "Town square up ahead. Go through there, Yamaki's team is waiting at the deal location."

"Thank you." Takato said, grateful for Reapmon's assistance.

"But tell me, what do you know about Uroboromon?" Reapmon then asked, causing the Tamers and Digimon to look at him with serious expressions.

"Not much, but what we have heard, is it's some kind of doomsday project." Takato answered.

"Doomsday sounds about right, and apparently it is no rumor." Reapmon replied, crossing his arms closing his eyes and letting out a sigh as he began to walk away.

"You must find Datamon, he's our only lead." Reapmon told the group as he began to depart.

"And be careful out there." He then said, ending his conversation as he left the Tamers, closing the back door behind him.

With Reapmon gone, locking the back door behind him, it left Takato to ask. "Where do we start looking?"

But he got his reply when Guilmon started to sniff the air, picking on a dark smell, which he started to follow.

"Guilmon, wait for us." Takato said, just before he, Rika and AquaVeemon followed after the red dino Digimon.

The Tamers and their new ally were lead out of the butchery as they continued to follow Guilmon, who tracked the scent to an old and rundown building.

None but Guilmon knew why they had been lead to such a place, and were unable to ask the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark, for they all heard a cry for help come from the inside, causing the four to barge into the room, confusing them at what they saw.

Takato, Rika, Guilmon and AquaVeemon watched on as a Gazimon on the floor, who was being pinned down by a Goblimon, who held a squirming ball of tentacles in his right hand, while his left was pulling open the Gazimon's jaw.

The Gazimon's eyes widened in fear as the Goblimon forced Gazimon's mouth open and pushed the unknown item into his mouth.

"Hey!" Guilmon called out, getting the attention of the Goblimon, who retracted an odd mandible back into his mouth, turning to face looking at the Tamers and Digimon and then fleeing the building.

And while Guilmon was about to pursue the Digimon, Gazimon rolled off of his back, pulled himself up and began to grip at his throat as he started hacking up.

Seeing the Gazimon in some form of distress was more important than chasing after one Digimon, caused Guilmon to approach the Gazimon and ask as he placed his hand on Gazimon's back. "Are you alright?"

However, in reply, the Gazimon shoved Guilmon hand away as he continued to make hacking noises and convulsed on the floor, but soon stopped as his body slumped.

Seconds later, the Gazimon got to his feet, wobbly, which concerned all but Rika.

That was until Gazimon let out a small, but vicious growl as he suddenly lunged at Guilmon, who was caught off guard, before the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark found Gazimon's clawed hands around his throat.

"Guilmon!" Takato called out in concern, knowing Guilmon was too close to attack the Gazimon, and with Guilmon struggling, Takato was unable to activate his D-Armour.

Though they had assistance as AquaVeemon jumped at the Gazimon, while her arm was encased in water.

"Aqua Punch!" She announced, slamming her fist into Gazimon's face, knocking him back and freeing Guilmon from his grasp.

And with Guilmon now free, he and Takato were ready.

"D-Armour Activate!" Takato announced, causing his bracelet to glow an intense red as it scanned across Guilmon form, breaking down his Data, leaving only his mainframe for a second before that too was absorbed into the bracelet, which glowed even brighter.

And when the light faded, Takato stood in a new attire, which consisted of red coloured armour that covered his chest, arms and legs, which looked similar in design to Guilmon form, including a Hazard symbol on Takato's chestplate, clawed gauntlets and a tail, while a yellow visor covered his eyes and was held in place by a comms device over his ears, which were shaped like Guilmon ears.

Seeing the new enemy, Gazimon charged at Takato, only for Takato to fight back as he used Guilmon strength, creating a sphere of fire in his hand, which he then threw at Gazimon, causing it to scream out before it was destroyed.

As Gazimon was reduced to Data particles, which faded into nothingness, AquaVeemon questioned. "What just happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it had something to do with that thing." Takato replied, gesturing to the ball of tentacles, which then shriveled up and faded just like Gazimon.

"It's gone, but what was that thing?" Rika asked.

"Whatever it was, it was the source of the dark scent I picked up beforehand." Guilmon, who was now in a transparent form and standing beside Takato, told them in reply.

"I'm sure we'll find out more if we make our way to the town square." The Hazard Digimon then said, before his form faded and Takato took control as leader, making his leave, while Rika and AquaVeemon nodded in reply and followed the brunette, through the door that the Goblimon had escaped through, which they found empty, but also saw a set of stairs.

"Looks like the only way out." Takato commented, before walking down the stairs and to the door, holding it open in a show of manners as he allowed Rika and AquaVeemon through.

"Lady's first." He said, causing AquaVeemon to smile and thank Takato, while Rika just walked past, but showed a small sign of gratitude as she turned and smiled at Takato for a second, making him smile back, before he followed the girls, finding they were back outside and in the deserted streets.

However, the streets weren't deserted for long, when they saw the Goblimon from before, which suddenly let out a loud yell, causing many Digimon with the same aggressive look in their eyes as the Goblimon to emerge from buildings, climb over fences and even burst from windows, before they began to close in on the Tamers.

Creating a Pyro Sphere in both his hands, Takato threw them, striking down two Agumon, before he began to unleash a barrage at the onslaught of Digimon.

However, the numbers kept increasing, slowly forcing Takato, Rika and AquaVeemon back step by step.

"There's too many to fight here. Time to run!" Guilmon called out, which Takato and the girls agreed with, turned down an alley and ran, dodging what attacks the Digimon threw at them, while Takato threw several more fireballs to keep the crazed Digimon back.

Managing to escape the Digimon, Takato, Rika and AquaVeemon headed inside a building, quickly slamming the door shut and baring it.

"That should hold them." Takato said, thinking they were now safe and broke the fusion of his D-Armour, causing Guilmon to appear by his Tamer's side

"But why are they like that? What's gotten them acting like we're the enemy?" AquaVeemon had to ask.

"I'm not sure." Takato replied, before suggesting. "But maybe Yamaki knows something."

With that, Takato withdrew his D-Power, activated it and made contact with the leader of Hypnos.

"Yamaki, we have a problem. The Digimon here are going nuts. We had to use force in order to stop them and keep ourselves safe." Takato told Yamaki.

"What do we do now?" He then asked.

"Your orders still stand. Continue to make your way through the sector and to your destination." Yamaki just said in reply, then ending the communication.

Deciding to remain on their objective, Takato, Guilmon, Rika and AquaVeemon continued to press forward on their mission, to which they passed through the first room, entering the adjacent and found it full of weapons, including axes, spears and swords, as well as the pelts of various beast based Digimon nailed to the walls and looked as though they had been torn right off the Digimon's bodies.

It was truly a barbaric and horrific sight to gaze upon.

And things were only going to get worse.

After making their way through the building, doing their best to ignore the obvious desire for bloodlust, the group made it to town square, within a building and found no one was inside.

But looking out the window though, the four saw a large angry mob of Digimon, being stirred up by a Shoutmon B, who was standing atop a makeshift stage, making a proud declaration through his mic.

And, to their shock, Reapmon was there as well, not part of the mob, but was on the stage, being restrained by two Ogremon, while, standing to the side was a Boltmon.

"Think of what awaits us! The paradise! Uroboromon is a gift and we are lucky to be part of it and its creation!" Shoutmon B announced.

"You don't know what you are talking about. You have all lost your minds!" Reapmon yelled as the Ogremon's grasp on Reapmon's arms remained firm, preventing his escape.

"Reapmon!" Takato called out as he was about to activate his D-Armour, but was stopped when Rika put a firm grip on his shoulder, making him turn and face her.

"I don't know what you are thinking, but if you rush out against a group of Digimon as large as that, you're just as nuts as they are." Rika told Takato in a stern tone.

Though as he looked at her, Takato could see Rika was concerned for him.

"This Digimon is a fiend, so we now will make an example of him." Shoutmon B announced in response to Reapmon's outburst, moving back and looking over at Boltmon, who understood, approached Reapmon, where he brought his axe up, above Reapmon's head and suddenly shot it down, destroying Reapmon as he sliced his head off.

With the act of such a barbaric act, it just caused the crowd of Digimon to cheer, seeing the combination of bloodshed and the one who refused the path of Urobormon now removed from their sight.

And while Shoutmon B was glad to see the crowd inspired from his words and Reapmon's execution, looking around and at the crowd, a look of shock appeared on Shoutmon B's face when he saw the Tamers and Digimon  
"Intruders! There in the house!" Shoutmon B pointed out, causing the crowd to turn and glare.

"No one shall find out what happened here! Get them!" He then commanded, causing all the Digimon to follow the command, including the Boltmon, as they all charged at the house.

"Here they come. Looks like we have no choice but to fight them now." Takato said, before he readied his D-Armour, as did Rika, who looked at AquaVeemon and said. "Let's see what you've got."

"D-Armour activate!" Both announced, fusing with their Digimon partners, giving Takato back his Guilmon armour, while Rika was now fitted with armour that closely resembled AquaVeemon.

A Violet blue body suit with a white stomach now covered Rika's body, which hugged the curves of her body, showing off her slender form, but at the sametime protected her body from most harms that would afflict it.

Small green spikes had emerged from her back, as had a tail much like Veemon's, as did ears like Veemon's, which covered Rika's, acting as her communication device, while a deep green visor covered her eyes.

Now fused with her new Digimon partner, Rika decided now was as good a time as any to test AquaVeemon's power.

Holding her right hand out, Rika concentrated, remembering AquaVeemon had used a water based attack to strike against the Gazimon that had attacked Guilmon.

And through the combination of Rika's concentration and her bonding with AquaVeemon, she created a sphere of water in her hand, which was just at the right time, for Takato and Rika could see that through the window, the Digimon, which included Kotemon, Gotsumon, Dorumon and black and white Pawnchessmon started to climb over the fence.

Throwing the sphere of water, it hit the gate, causing it to shake and knock several of the seemingly maddened Digimon back down.

However, they got back to their feet and resumed to climb the fence, while those who withstood the blast of water climbed over and began to assault the building.

"Get ready don't let your guard down, no matter what." Takato said in a serious tone, making Rika nod in reply.

"Dash Metal!" The Dorumon roared, unleashing iron spheres from their maws that tore through and shattered the windows.

"Look out!" Takato called in warning, grabbing Rika, pulling her down and getting on top of her to protect her from the oncoming blasts and shards that bombarded the house.

"Are you alright?" He then asked, getting to his feet, before holding his hand out and offering to help Rika up.

Rika blushed a little from the combination of having Takato on top of her and his kindness, before she took his offer, grabbed his hand and was pulled up, before she and Takato saw the Digimon were starting to get inside.

And to make matters worse, a section of the roof broke, revealing more Digimon, all with rage in their eyes and a great bloodlust.

Creating spheres of flames in his hands, Takato hit the Digimon that were trying to break in via the roof, Rika used AquaVeemon's Water Blast attack, knocking back the Digimon that were climbing through the windows and across the gate, while both used close range attacks to knock down and defeat the Digimon already in the house, reducing them to Data particles and leaving behind more of the mysterious tentacle covered balls, which faded away into nothingness seconds later.

But after taking down the opposing Digimon, Takato and Rika saw more coming for them.

"Yamaki, we have a serious problem. The gate is sealed, more Digimon are attacking us, and we're trapped. We need help!" Takato said through his communicator.

"Understood. Just hang on. Help is on the way." Yamaki said in reply, ending the transmission and causing Takato to face Rika.

"You here that Rika? Help is on the way!" He said.

"I just hope it gets here quick!" Rika replied, blasting down a Goblimon and Gaomon off of the fence.

"Don't stop now. Get them and destroy them!" Shoutmon B yelled, causing the Goblimon and Gaomon to get back up, while many black versions of Gabumon, Agumon and Veemon appeared out of nowhere, climbed over the fence and the walls.

"There's too many of them." Takato said, barely able to hold back the Black Digimon.

"I know, but if we take down Shoutmon B, that should cut off their reinforcements. All we need to do is defeat him." Guilmon told Takato and the others through his armour.

"Easier said than done." Replied AquaVeemon from within Rika's armour, pointing out that while the numbers of Rookie Digimon had been reduced, Boltmon had jumped down from the makeshift stage and was approaching them with his axe drawn, which he used to smash right through the gate, before smashing a massive hole in the house and joined in on the fight.

But as he swung his axe around, it was clear Boltmon's focus was on taking down Takato and Rika, evident as he slashed through the Black Digimon.

"This is bad, he looks tough." Takato said, while dodging the swings of Boltmon's axe.

"And I doubt he'll let us go, even if we ask nicely." Rika said in reply, before stating. "We've got to find another way to take this guy down."

"No arguments here." Takato replied, dodging another swipe before he and Rika made a break for it and ran through the town square.

As both ran away from the pursuing Boltmon, while also taking down any savage Digimon that got in their way, the pair saw that their path was blocked by a large metal door and knew that neither had enough firepower to even dent it.

"We've got to hold out until help arrives." Guilmon's spirit form stated, looking around at the remaining Digimon, Shoutmon B and Boltmon.

"Rika, AquaVeemon, you two take down Shoutmon B and cut the number of reinforcements down. Takato, you and I will do what we can against Boltmon." He then instructed.

Agreeing with Guilmon, Rika and Aquaveemon headed for Shoutmon B, while Takato and Guilmon saw Boltmon was approaching them, causing the brunette to get into a fighting stance, before igniting his fists with Guilmon Pyro Sphere power and throwing quick wicks of flame at the axe wielding monster.

While Boltmon didn't slow down, the flames left behind small burn marks, showing they were damaging him, but at the rate of fire, Takato knew it wouldn't be enough to take down a Digimon at such a level.

And while Takato managed to avoid Boltmon's axe, he was caught off guard when Boltmon's left arm shot at him, grabbed him and picked the boy up by his throat, where he began to squeeze tightly, choking Takato, as well as Guilmon, who felt the pain Takato was going through.

Gasping for air, Takato could feel he was starting to lose consciousness and knew it was only a matter of time until his air supply was cut off completely.

But managing to keep his eyes open, he saw Boltmon had his axe reared back, ready to slice Takato's head right off his shoulders.

"Takato... behind him..." Guilmon managed to say, causing Takato to look past Boltmon and saw their one shot of survival, a barrel full of Digi-Oil.

Digi-Oil was a unique product, produced mainly for machine Digimon to keep active and not wind up defective and discarded.

And from their guess, the Digi-Oil in their case was used on the mechanical parts of Boltmon to keep him at full efficiency as a killing machine.

"We only have one shot..." Guilmon told Takato, who nodded a little, before holding up his right arm, creating a ball of flame in it and, through his blurring vision, focused before he threw it.

Unsure if it was luck, skill or a combination of both, Takato and Guilmon felt Boltmon release his hold over them as the flame had shot past Boltmon and struck the barrel, causing it to explode and burn Boltmon's back, making Boltmon slump to his knees from the pain, before Boltmon's pain increased as Takato, seeing an opening, slammed his fist into Boltmon's face and jabbing the brute with his sharp claws, knocking him back and inflicting further pain upon the axe wielding Digimon.

While Takato was managing to hold his own against Boltmon, bombarding him with fireball after fireball and keeping his distance from the gargantuan Digimon and his massive axe, Rika had arrived on the makeshift stage and was confronting Shoutmon B.

But blocking him were the Ogremon, who held up their clubs and charged at the Nonaka, to which Rika ducked under the swing of their clubs, charged at Shoutmon B and knocked him off the stage with a devastating punch to the face.

However, Shoutmon B was not yet defeated.

"Eliminate her!" Shoutmon B commanded as he rose to his feet, causing the Ogremon to jump down, while a hoard of maddened Digimon joined the Ogremon and began to approach Rika.

And knowing she had no other options, Rika ran for it.

"There's just no end to them!" Rika commented through her communicator to Takato.

"We have to hold out until backup arrives." He said in reply, blasting another barrel and consuming Boltmon in the blast, only to see him emerge from the smoke seconds later.

As the fighting continued, Takato and Rika found themselves backed against the metal door and saw that along with the Boltmon, Shoutmon B, the Ogremon and the Digimon that had been called had cut off all their routes of escape.

"C'mon, where is that help?" Rika questioned, sounding annoyed, but in reality she was scared.

"Momentai." A familiar voice then called, making Takato and Rika look upward to see MegaGargomon heading their way.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm going to take out the door. Find some cover!" MegaGargomon informed the Tamers, causing them to nod in reply.

"Gargo Missile!" MegaGargomon then called out, unleashing a missile from his gun turret, which shot past Takato and Rika, who jumped out of the missile's way, causing it to hit the gate and blasted the area open, which also took down the last of the crazed Digimon, all except Boltmon.

However, AquaVeemon saw just what they needed to finish him off.

"Rika, up there." AquaVeemon's spirit form said, pointing up to a damaged generator atop a telephone pole, causing Rika to nod, getting the idea before she quickly created a sphere of water and threw it at the generator, causing it to spark wildly as it fell, landing directly on top of Boltmon, crushing him beneath the metal as he was electrocuted and destroyed.

And with the area now clear, MegaGargomon landed, smiling as Takato and Rika broke their D-Armour fusions and approached him.

"Thanks guys, we owe you one." Takato said in a grateful tone, while glad to see his friends again.

"No problem. We were on our way to take down a fleet of Pteramon when Yamaki informed us that you guys needed some extra firepower." MegaGargomon said in reply.

"Well why not come along?" Takato offered. "It'll be like old times."

"As much as we'd love to, I have a mission to complete. Plus MegaGargomon is designed for long range combat, not ground combat." MegaGargomon said in reply, thinking there was a great chance he would accidently get his friends caught in an attack aimed for the rampaging Digimon.

"We understand. Best of luck." Guilmon said with a smile.

"And to you." MegaGargomon replied, about to take off when a thought came to mind, making him say. "Oh, I almost forgot, Yamaki wanted to remind you his team is approaching their destination and waiting for you."

"Got it." Takato said in reply.

And with that, MegaGargomon took off, resuming his mission, while Takato, Guilmon, Rika and AquaVeemon resumed their mission, still unsure what was happening in the sector, but knew whatever it was they had to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2 unfriendly surprises

With MegaGargomon gone, Takato, Rika, Guilmon and AquaVeemon past through the destroyed gate, moving on to the next area.

Walking through the streets, which they found had been deserted, Takato spoke up.

"I wish Henry and Terriermon could've joined us." He said, making Guilmon nod in agreement, before saying. "Me too, but they have their mission, and we have ours'."

"And we're almost there." AquaVeemon then said, noticing a building in the distance, but then pointed out. "However, we have one small problem."

Looking ahead, Takato, Rika and Guilmon all saw that a metal door cut was blocking their path, causing Takato to rush over to the door and shove his hand firmly against it.

"It's locked." The brunette said, turning back to Rika, Guilmon and AquaVeemon in the hopes they could think of a way to get through.

However...

"Help!"

Hearing a sudden scream, the Tamers and Digimon looked through the bars of the metal door, where they could see on the second floor of a building a Ranamon suddenly burst out.

"Help! Please help me!" The Ranamon screamed, crying out to the Tamers, before a MadLeomon emerged from the house, grabbed Ranamon's left arm and dragged her back inside, causing the Ranamon's screams to grow louder.

Worried for Ranamon and determined to save her, Guilmon took several steps back before he charged forward, causing Takato, Rika and AquaVeemon to move away just as Guilmon slammed his shoulder against the door, using the force of his body mass to knock it down.

With the door broken down, Takato approached Guilmon.

"Guilmon, are you ok?" He asked, pulling his partner up.

"I'm fine. But we have to hurry and save that Ranamon." Guilmon replied, making Takato nod in agreement as he and the girls all ran over to the building and up the stairs.

Bracing themselves just in case MadLeomon was still around or had hostile friends, Guilmon kicked the door down and the four quickly entered, finding all but the Ranamon was inside, wobbling around on her feet as she walked over to them.

And seeing she was about to collapse, Guilmon rushed over, catching Ranamon just as she was about to faint.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Guilmon asked, concerned for Ranamon, who just remained silent, causing Guilmon to look over at AquaVeemon and tell her in a serious tone. "Be careful. MadLeomon may still be around here somewhere."

"Right." AquaVeemon replied with a nod as she continued to survey the area and found the room was empty of enemy Digimon, while Guilmon returned his focus on Ranamon when he heard her begin to moan a little.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wondering what had happened to her and the MadLeomon, but got an unexpected answer when Ranamon suddenly gripped onto Guilmon back, lifted her head up, just as four-tentacled mandibles erupted from her mouth.

"She's one of them!" Guilmon called out as he did his best to hold Ranamon back from sinking her mandibles into his face, but could feel she was starting to overpower him and saw the mandibles drawing closer to him.

Before Ranamon could sink her mandibles into Guilmon, AquaVeemon fought back and protected her ally.

"Rapid Strike!" She announced, creating several small, but powerful shots of water, blasting Ranamon and knocking her back.

"Thanks." Guilmon said, grateful for AquaVeemon's help.

"Thank me later, we still have to deal with her." AquaVeemon pointed out in reply, watching as the mandibles sunk back into Ranamon's mouth, while a murderous look filled her eyes.

"We also have more of those freaks coming for us." Rika added, watching from the balcony where she saw more Digimon with the same lust for bloodshed coming from both pathways, essentially trapping the four of them.

"Then let's brace for battle." Takato replied, causing Rika, Guilmon and AquaVeemon to nod.

"D-Armour Activate!" Takato and Rika then announced, unleashing the power of their D-Armours and fusing with their Digimon partners.

And with their fusions complete, Rika took charge.

"I'll handle the pests outside, I'll leave Ranamon to you." She said, to which Takato nodded.

"Right." He replied, before turning his focus upon the infected Ranamon.

"Draining Rain!" Ranamon suddenly called out, creating a rain cloud above Takato, who was taken by surprise by the sudden move and didn't have time to react to it as it began to pour, causing him and Guilmon's spirit form to groan out and collapse.

"Takato, she's stealing our energy... We have to stop her before we're tapped out..." Guilmon groaned.

Takato tried to come up with idea, finding it hard to focus as the rain continued to sap his and Guilmon energy.

But determined not to give up, Takato clenched his fists, which were then set ablaze.

"Let's try a little Rock Breaker!" Takato called, slamming his fists on the floor and creating a path of flames that shot at Ranamon, forcing her to jump out of the way and breaking her concentration, which, in turn dispelled her attack, freeing Takato and Guilmon.

And now free from her attack, Takato decided it was time to pay Ranamon back, to which he lunged at her as she landed, striking Ranamon's head, but in doing so, it left both Takato and Guilmon in shock when Takato's borrowed claws slashed through and destroyed Ranamon's head, leaving the rest of her limp.

But their shock increased when Ranamon's headless form suddenly sprang to life as a large worm-like creature emerged.

"What is that thing?" Takato questioned, backing away, his tone and expression full of worry.

"I think the Plagamon inside Ranamon mutated." Guilmon guessed, showing the same nervousness as Takato, which heightened as MadLeomon barged into the room, along with three Ogremon.

"Great. More of them." Guilmon said, sarcastically, while a look of concern adorned Takato's face.

'I just hope Rika and AquaVeemon are better off than us.' The brunette thought, bracing himself against the infected Digimon.

-With Rika-

The Digimon Queen was doing better, living up to her title, for she was using her newfound power over water to her advantage, creating powerful attacks and creating water around her to trip the opposing Digimon up.

And despite being outnumbered, Rika was far more skilled in battle compared to the Digimon attacking her.

"Stamen Rope!" A Floramon called out, lashing at Rika with her vines, only for the redhead to leap high into the air, easily avoiding the attack and striking back, creating a sphere of water that she threw at the plant Digimon, defeating it with a single shot, before continuing to show her superiority as she knocked out two Goblimon with two hard punches to the face.

"Brown Stingers!"

Hearing the combination of buzzing and their outburst, Rika jumped to her side, narrowly avoiding the oncoming stingers of Flymon, which struck the ground where she stood, as well as the Goblimon, impaling and destroying them.

Countering, Rika threw sphere after sphere of water at the Flymon, hitting each one and knocking them down to the ground.

But with the Flymon down, Rika saw another threat coming her way, a red Kabuterimon.

"Electric Storm!" It yelled, covering its body in electricity as it shot down at Rika.

"Big mistake, bug brain." She said, jumping over the Kabuterimon, who crashed into the ground, before Rika created two spheres of water and threw them at Kabuterimon, causing it to let out an agonized screech as the water increased the conduction of its attack, electrocuting it, as well as the remaining barbaric Digimon in the vicinity.

However, even with Kabuterimon gone, Rika could see more Digimon coming at her, making her sigh in annoyance as she prepared to strike them down.

-Meanwhile-

As Rika had managed to take down the Digimon opposing her, Takato had managed to defeat MadLeomon and the Ogremon, leaving Ranamon, who was proving to be more challenging than before.

Not only could she still use her attacks, but with the parasite that had replaced her head, it forced Takato to fight defensively, as the parasite would lunge and try to stab him with the spikes that covered its form.

Dodging another Draining Rain raincloud, Takato ran up to Ranamon and jabbed his claws into her stomach, expecting it to defeat her.

However, he was proven wrong when the headless Ranamon took the attack, before striking back, slashing Takato across the chest, knocking him down and causing him to cry out from the pain.

If it weren't for his D-Armour, Takato would've suffered a lot worse.

As he got back up, holding his chest, Takato turned to Guilmon's spirit form and said. "We need to attack her with the last of our power to destroy it."

"Got it." Guilmon replied, closing his eyes and giving all the strength he could to Takato, who used the increase of power to create a large fiery ball that he threw at the parasite where Ranamon's head was, causing it to screech out as the fireball hit hit and it was engulfed in flames, which was too much for it to withstand and exploded into Data, causing the headless Ranamon to drop onto her stomach and fade away as well.

"We did it, Guilmon. Now let's go help the girls." Takato said, but he felt weak from using so much energy that he was forced to break from his fusion, leaving the brunette hunched over and about to fall, but was caught by Guilmon, who let his Tamer rest his head on his shoulder.

"Thanks boy." Takato said, making Guilmon look over at his Tamer and smile, allowing Takato to see Guilmon wasn't looking too good.

"Sorry, boy. I guess I overdid it." Takato apologized, before he pulled himself up, reached into his pants pocket and withdrew a selection of Digimon Cards.

And after finding the right one and placing the rest aside, Takato told Guilmon. "But this should make you feel right as rain. Recovery Card activate."

Scanning the Card through his D-Power, the healing effects of the Card were transferred into Guilmon, who was encircled in a light green aura and felt good as new and got back to his feet.

"Thanks." He said, before he and Takato heard Rika ask. "So what now?"

Takato and Guilmon turned to see Rika and AquaVeemon walk up to them, making the boys guess Rika's bond with AquaVeemon must've increased if she had disposed of the Digimon outside.

And before either could reply, Takato and Rika felt their D-Powers go off, telling them they had received another call from Yamaki.

"Takato, Rika, I've lost contact with Alpha Team. From my intel, they're under attack by an unidentified hostile. Hurry to their coordinates and help them." Yamaki instructed.

"You can count on us." Takato said in reply, about to end the communication when Yamaki spoke up. "Very well. Head toward the deal coordinates immediately. And best of luck to all of you."

With that, Yamaki ended the communication, causing Takato, Rika, Guilmon and AquaVeemon to proceed to their destination, until they came across an old building.

"This is the place." Takato said, making his way inside, where he saw holes in the wall, scratch marks, burn marks and other signs that a fight had partaken within, causing him, Guilmon and the girls to remain focused as they began to make their way up the stairs, just in case whatever had caused the damage to the building was still around and/or hostile.

As the four made their way to the second floor of a building, seeing a Wizardmon's body slumped over, dead, they arrived on the second floor and were left shocked at what they saw.

"What happened in here?" Rika asked, looking around the room to see the fallen forms of many Digimon, which included an Andromon, Strabimon, Ninjamon, Angemon and other Digimon that had joined Hypnos to make both worlds a better place to live.

But amongst all the Digimon one stood out.

"Impmon!" Guilmon called out, concerned as he rushed over to his friend.

"Impmon, who did this?" Guilmon then questioned.

Hearing his voice, Impmon opened his eyes, looking at Guilmon, before he managed to say. "Something attacked us... I could've beaten it as Beelzemon, that is if it didn't ambush us and knock me out... But that's not important... Datamon got away... It was a setup..."

"A setup?" Guilmon questioned, causing Impmon to nod in reply, just before he removed his left glove, shook it until a usb fell from it and into his hand, which he handed to Guilmon.

Confused, Guilmon asked. "What is this?"

"It's data regarding the deal... Use it to track Datamon..." Impmon replied, before a weak smile appeared on his face.

"And don't slack off, Pineapplehead..." He finished, closing his eyes once again.

"Impmon? Impmon!" Guilmon called in concern, shaking his friend, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him look up to see it was Takato.

"It's ok, boy. He's just exhausted." Takato said with a smile, knowing it would take a lot more than an ambush from an unknown force to defeat Impmon.

"And we have other problems, Rika and I saw someone, but they ran away." AquaVeemon said, causing the boys to nod in reply, before Takato withdrew his D-Power to contact Yamaki and inform him on the bad news.

"Yamaki, do you copy? We got the data, but most of Alpha Team has been wiped out." The brunette said in a solemn tone.

"I see." Yamaki replied, remaining silent for a moment, before asking. "And the status on Datamon?"

"He got away." Takato replied regretfully.

"I understand. Head to the storage facility. There you should be able to decode the data." Yamaki instructed, knowing that the Tamers standing around and mourning over their lost comrades wouldn't be of much help.

Right now, catching Datamon before he caused any more harm was what mattered, to which Takato, Rika, Guilmon and AquaVeemon all departed from the room and headed down a hallway to an elevator, which they stepped into and made their way to the ground floor, unaware of what was lurking beneath the building.

After a small wait, the elevator doors opened and Takato, Rika, Guilmon and AquaVeemon stepped out, looking through the area, which they guessed was the building's boiler room.

"And that looks like the exit." Guilmon said, approaching the door, only to notice an electronic lock on the side and a red light above it, making him turn and say to Takato and the others. "There's one problem, it's locked and we need the key to get through."

"Then let's start looking." AquaVeemon suggested in reply. "It should be around here somewhere."

In agreement with AquaVeemon, Takato, Rika and Guilmon made their way down the only path connected in the boiler room, leading them to a large room, where in the corner was a massive furnace, with the incinerator up and running.

Walking past the generator and the controls to the furnace, Takato asked. "What do you think they were using this for?"

"I don't know, and I'm not planning on finding out." Guilmon said in reply, not planning to step foot inside and accidentally get incinerated.

"Guys!" AquaVeemon called out, making Takato and Guilmon look over the machinery to see her and Rika, standing beside a dead Angemon, where they could see that in the angel Digimon's hand was a key, the Furnace Key.

"That's our ticket out of this place. C'mon." Takato said, making AquaVeemon nod, before she knelt down beside the dead Digimon.

"I hope you find peace in your next life." She whispered gently took the key from his hand and gave it to Rika.

With the the Furnace Key in their possession, the four made their way back to the locked door, where Rika was about to insert the key.

However, she stopped when she, Takato, Guilmon and AquaVeemon all heard the sound of slithering coming from the roof, making them turn and look up to see what looked like a mass of black leeches slithering all over the ceiling, noticing that within the unknown mass were various chunks of green flesh.

"What is that thing?" AquaVeemon questioned, watching as the creature formed in one spot and dropped, where it engulfed a collapsed Flamedramon, tearing through its body and taking form into a vaguely shaped humanoid monster.

"I think that's what attacked Impmon and the others." Guilmon guessed, blasting several fireballs from his maw at the abomination, which caused small parts of its body to break off, but seemed to enrage the creature more than harming it.

Suddenly, the creature lunged at the Tamers and Digimon with a throw of its right arm, which they managed to avoid by jumping out of the way.

But by doing so, they were lead back to the corridor that lead to the incinerator room, while the unknown monstrosity followed them.

"Rapid Strike!" AquaVeemon called out, determined to keep her allies safe as she unleashed several shots of water, which struck the walking mass of tentacles and Digimon corpses, but did nothing to slow it down.

"How can we beat that thing?" AquaVeemon then asked in a worried tone.

"My attacks have no effect on it." She then stated.

"And mine seem to only make it madder." Guilmon said in reply, remembering that his attacks managed to blast a small fraction of the tentacles that made up the creature's form, but also knew that his firepower wouldn't be anywhere near enough to take the monster down.

As they arrived back in the incinerator room, Takato was thinking how to beat the thing that seemed simply focused on killing them, but then remembered that even though Guilmon's Pyro Sphere attack didn't do much damage, the thing was still hurt by the flames, causing the brunette to look back at massive furnace, where he had an a idea.

"Guys, I have a idea but you have to work with me." Takato said, breaking from the group, where he ran over to the deceased Angemon, picked up his Angel Rod and threw it at the monster's head.

"Hey ugly. Over here!" Takato taunted, getting the creature's attention as it turned and began to pursue the boy.

Confused and actually concerned, Rika questioned. "Takato, what are you doing?"

"I think this thing hates fire, so I'm going to lure it into the incinerator. So when I say now, pull the switch and we'll burn this freak show." Takato replied, shocking Rika and the Digimon at his idea and causing Rika to ask. "What!? Are you nuts?"

"Trust me!" Takato said back, just before walking back into the incinerator, with the unknown abomination, which absorbed Angemon's body into itself, following him.

As the creature got inside the incinerator with Takato, he looked through the glass and at his team.

"Now!" He shouted, only Rika was hesitant.

"But..."

"Don't worry about me, just do it before it escapes." Takato told Rika as he kept moving back, dodging the creature's attacks.

'You better know what you are doing, Gogglehead.' Rika thought, closing her eyes tightly as she pulled the lever down, causing lights flash and sirens to blare, indicating that the incinerator was now active and soon to fire.

With time running out, Takato saw the door was starting to close and started to run, dodging the creature's attack.

And seeing that the door was about to close, Takato got down and made a slide tackle, where he got out just before the door closed, where he and the others watched as the monstrosity began to violently bang against the glass, trying to escape, but stopped when the flames of the incinerator blasted, burning the monster and making it screech in agony, while its form began to bubble and burn up, before it was unable to take anymore and collapsed and then melted away into nothingness.

"I Hope you like your monsters extra crispy." Takato said, breathing heavily with a smile, only for his smile to fade when he felt the firm hand of Rika slap his face.

"Never do that again!" She said, angered, before surprising Takato as she wrapped her arms around him, showing she was actually concerned for his safety.

Takato saw in her face that Rika was really worried about him, making him smile as he moved back a little to look at Rika and tell her. "I promise. I only did it to give guys time to work on the controls."

"Even after all these years, you are still the same old Gogglehead." Rika replied, smiling back at Takato for a moment, before withdrawing the Incinerator Room key and saying. "Now let's go. We still have a job to do."

"Right behind you." Takato said in reply as he, Guilmon and AquaVeemon followed Rika back to the locked door, where Rika inserted the key, releasing the electronic lock and allowing the four to continue their adventure.


	3. Chapter 3 Confronting Datamon

With the lock released, the group made their way through, reaching an elevator that took them back to the surface and to the abandoned storage facility, full of boxes, discarded technology, while on the table in the centre of the room was a laptop.

Taking a seat and withdrawing the usb, Takato began to type, sending the data Impmon had recovered before his fight with the unidentified Digimon, oblivious that he and the others were being spied upon by a concealed surveillance camera.

Through the camera and his mechanical brain, Datamon was observing the Tamers in a separate location, being accompanied to one of his areas of research with the masked Digimon.

Seeing enough, Datamon turned to the cloaked Digimon.

"Let's go." He said, causing the masked Digimon to nod as they helped Datamon aboard a Devidramon, before jumping on the creature's back, which then took off.

-Back with the Tamers-

"I got it." Takato soon said, managing to get a link back to the Real World, where he then transferred the data to Hypnos.

But even though they had succeeded, curious about the Digimon they burnt to oblivion, AquaVeemon then asked her new friends. "What was that thing?"

"My guess is a mutated Digimon that scum bot Datamon left behind to defeat us before we could reach him." Guilmon answered, a solemn look then appeared on his face as he then said. "And considering what it did to Yamaki's troops, I think we're lucky to still be here."

AquaVeemon placed her hand on her chest, saddened that Digimon who were trying to keep their world safe had lost their lives.

"If only we could have gotten there sooner." She said.

"If we had, we'd probably be dead too." Guilmon replied, a harsh truth, but one Takato agreed with.

Taking his D-Power out and contacting Hypnos, the brunette asked. "Yamaki, do you copy?"

"I hear you Takato. Excellent work out there. Riley will analyze the data immediately." Yamaki replied.

"Good to hear, but we have big problems here. This whole town's gone insane. The Digimon are all acting like they are under some form of mind control, and aside from that, there's something new, something we've never encountered before." Takato informed his superior, which caused a serious look to appear on his face as he said to Takato and his team. "I understand. However, stopping Datamon before he causes anymore trouble is our main goal. We believe he may have fled to the mines on the other side of the train station. "I'll contact any remaining teams in the area to assist you. I know you are alone, but I have faith you can do this. Over and out."

With that, Takato put his D-Power away, rose from his seat, before he, Guilmon and the girls exited the building, finding they had made it to what looked like a train station.

And judging by how old, worn out and no longer functional the Trailmon were, it was obvious the area had been abandoned for quite sometime.

"Guys, we have to be careful because I sense something is around here." Guilmon said, causing Takato, Rika and AquaVeemon to nod in reply, agreeing with Guilmon, before all four heard the sound of a machine revving.

"What is that?" Rika asked as she looked around the area, before getting her answer when all of a sudden the end of a chainsaw burst out of the carriages, sawed its way down and out emerged a Giromon, one who had taken to wearing a sack over its head, but still, through the holes of the sack, the four could see a murderous look in Giromon's eyes.

"Trouble." Takato commented, knowing that not only was Giromon an Ultimate Level Digimon, but with a chainsaw at his disposal, one false step and Giromon would carve them to pieces.

And things went from bad to worse when several of the carriages around them opened, revealing Apemon, DarkLizardmon Meramon, as well as Dobermon, which seemed less aggressive than the other infected Digimon, that was until they began to shake and their heads split open, revealing sharp fangs growing out of their necks.

"Not good. It looks like the Digimon are mutating." AquaVeemon said in worry, interrupted as Giromon then screamed and laughed like a maniac as he began to swing his chainsaw around, approaching the four with the desire to slice them up, sever their heads from their shoulders and let their blood spill all over the tracks.

But not sharing the same thoughts, Takato and Rika used their D-Armour bracelets to quickly fuse with their partners, gaining Guilmon and AquaVeemon's power once again, to which they used it to leap over Giromon, just as he swung his chainsaw around, ran down the tracks, to a rusted Trailmon and climbed up the ladder on its back.

"Great. Now what?" Rika asked, striking down any hostile Digimon that tried to climb the ladder and attack her or Takato.

"Right now, the plan is survival." Takato replied, slashing his claws across a DarkLizardmon's face, causing it to scream as it fell off the ladder, where it landed on the ground and dispersed into Data particles.

However, while the two managed to fend off the lesser Digimon attacking them, even slashing at his face, Giromon ignored it as he descended atop the Trailmon.

"We've gotta finish him off before he tears our heads off." Rika said, a statement Takato agreed with as he backed away, looking around to see if there anything they could to stop Giromon and his insanity, before taking another step back, where his foot got caught in a rusted hole.

But removing his foot, he saw their chance to stop Giromon as an idea quickly came to Takato's head.

"Guys, if we can lure him to that stoker, I can use Guilmon fire and burn Giromon to bits." Takato said.

Rika nodded at hearing Takato's idea, just before she and the brunette quickly ducked, avoiding certain decapitation as Giromon continued his insane rampage, before the Tamers jumped off of the Trailmon and landed before the split headed Dobermon, which lunged at Takato and Rika, to which Takato ignited his gauntlet and slammed it into the Dobermon that had gone for him, setting its innards on fire and destroying the parasite creature within it.

And while Rika didn't have any incendiary moves at her disposal, using her skills, the Nonaka leapt up before the Dobermon, which was going for her, could sink its fangs into her, stomped on its back, causing it to not only howl in pain, but for several tentacles to emerge from what used to be its head, which Rika grabbed onto and ripped out of the Dobermon's maw, causing both the Digimon and the parasite to disperse into nothingness.

And with most of the minor problems taken care, off that left Giromon, who let out another insane laugh as he sawed his way through the roof of the Trailmon and took another swing at the Tamers, who ducked under Giromon's chainsaw and countered, each slamming the mad Digimon in the face, which caused him to stagger a little and gave Takato an opening.

Drawing on Guilmon's power, Takato created another sphere of flame in his right hand that he threw at Giromon, not only knocking him back and into the stoker, but with the flames on his body they quickly spread within the stoker, which made Giromon laugh hysterically, showing he had sunk further into madness as he was burnt alive.

Quickly closing the door to the stoker, they thought it was over for Giromon, but were wrong when he suddenly sawed his way out, showing his being was covered in severe burn marks, which caught them off guard and caused Takato to fall back on his butt.

"Takato!" Rika and AquaVeemon called out in horror as they watched Giromon bring his chainsaw down at Takato, only for the machine Digimon to then drop it and collapse, for the combination of attacks and flames that had scolded him had finally taken its toll on him.

"That was too close." Takato commented, with Guilmon spirit form appearing beside the brunette and nodding.

However, they didn't have time to recover, for they could hear barking and saw the Dobermon yet to be put down were slowly walking up to them, snarling as they approached the Tamers, to which Takato stood up and decided to put Giromon's weapon to good use as he picked up the chainsaw and charged at the Dobermon, tearing through them, while making sure none snuck past him and tried to harm Rika.

And as Takato had just hacked his way through the final Dobermon's face, it and the chainsaw came to a halt, burst into Data particles and vanished, making Takato turn to see Giromon's body fade away, leaving behind a key, which had a tag that read 'Mines' on it.

As Rika picked up the key, examining it, Takato approached her and asked. "Why would Giromon have that on him?"

"Who better than a loose cannon with a chainsaw to look after it?" Rika retorted.

And though Takato was sure Rika was being sarcastic, part of him saw logic in her words, making him wonder if they would run into any other problematic Digimon who had valuable items on their being that would be of some use in their adventure.

"C'mon." AquaVeemon said, appearing beside Rika in her spirit form and stating. "The mines are just up ahead."

"Got it." Takato replied with a nod.

But before that, both got another message from Yakai, who had some interesting news.

"Listen, I have important information for you. Riley just finished analysing the Data on those Digimon you defeated. It seems they are all being controlled by a parasite Digimon called Plagamon." Yamaki replied.

"Plagamon?" Guilmon asked, making Yamaki nod and then say in reply. "While incapable of fighting on their own, if forced into a host, Plagamon can take it over and control them as if it was its own body. From what Riley uncovered, the Plagamon were used eons ago by the Seven Great Demon Lords, that was until Digimon Sovereigns banished the Demon Lords, stripped them of their powers and sealed these creatures away."

"But now they are back, and worse than ever." Rika said.

"I know, and what worries me is the change in the Plagamon. According to the records, Plagamon start off as tiny organisms that are placed in a host and begin their bonding at a slow rate. It could take hours or even days until they had complete control, but these Plagamon seem different, almost as if their Data has been altered or mutated so the assimilation of its victim happens in seconds." Yamaki replied and sounded quite concerned.

"That just means we'll just have to find Datamon sooner." Takato said in reply, not wanting anymore Digimon turned into monsters.

"My thoughts exactly. Contact me the second you do." Yamaki replied, ending the conversation and letting the four continue their objective.

With that, the Tamers set off, making their way through the train station, which seemed more like a maze due to all the Trailmon and carriages, until the pair had arrived to an old elevator, where Rika inserted the key, reactivating the machine.

"Going down." Takato said as the elevator descended into the mines and soon reached the bottom, where he and Rika found themselves surrounded in darkness.

"Now what?" Rika asked, before saying. "I can't see a thing. And guessing there are more Plagamon infested Digimon down here, just waiting for us, there's no way I'm moving."

"Hold on. I have an idea." Takato replied as he held out his right arm and created a sphere of flame within his hand, lighting the area around him and Rika.

"This is all the flame I can offer at the moment, so stay close to me." The brunette then told Rika, who nodded in reply, before both ventured forth and into the unknown.

They started to walk forward in the cave, finding that after going deeper, water began to rise up to their knees.

But ignoring it, Takato and Rika continued to make their way through, only to stop when they started to hear sounds of growing around them.

And before either could react, a claw made of dark energy shot out and hit Takato, knocking him down into the water and causing the flames to die, before things turned from bad to worse.

"Ghost Chop!"

"DemiDevi Claw!"

With the sudden outbursts, Takato and Rika began to run, while they swung their arms around, trying to defend themselves as they felt sudden slashes across their bodies, knowing they were being attacked by Digimon from all around them.

But feeling that their attackers weren't letting up, Takato decided to fight back.

"Time to shed some light!" He declared, creating a fireball, which showed that a hoard Bakemon and DemiDevimon were the ones attacking them.

And with the light now showing their enemies, it not only allowed Rika to strike back, but caused the ghost and bat Digimon to hiss, showing a disliking for light.

"Take this!" Rika called out, throwing ball after ball of water at the Bakemon and DemiDevimon, hitting several and knocking them down, where they faded into Data, but left behind nothing, showing they weren't infected.

And seeing Rika wasn't letting up, the remaining Bakemon and DemiDevimon flew away, taking back to the darkness.

"Great. Ghosts and bats. This is turning more into a horror movie than a mission." Rika said sarcastically.

"I know, but we're almost out." Takato replied, extinguishing the flame in his hand, which caused the darkness to surround him and Rika once again, only in the distance was light and the sign they had made it through.

And after a quick dash forward, the Tamers found they were back outside, standing just before a building, which they guessed is where Datamon was hiding.

Takato and Rika looked at each other, giving a quick nod as they braced themselves and kicked the door open, finding that amongst various documents and plans scattered across the tables and walls was Datamon, who had been typing at a laptop, but quickly stopped, shut it upon the intrusion and faced the Tamers

"Hold it right there!" Rika ordered, drawing on AquaVeemon's power to create a sphere of water, while Takato made another sphere of flames.

"Curses!" Datamon said, holding both his arms out, preparing to strike with his Digital Bomb attack and leaving the three in a standoff.

Aiming and preparing their attacks, Rika asked. "So you must be Datamon?"

"And you are the cretins who have been after me." Datamon retorted, angering AquaVeemon and causing her to say. "You think this is a joke? You're just like all the other evil Digimon out there, nothing but scum!"

"I'm nothing like them. I'm a Digimon who only wishes to expand his knowledge. And if that means I have to get my hands dirty in the process, so be it." Datamon replied defensively.

"Surrender right now!" Takato demanded.

"Why don't you?" Datamon asked in reply, continuing to hold his arms out, waiting for the moment he could strike.

However, the standoff was broken when a Tuwarmon Smokescreen Ditch Digimon Card was thrown through the window, which then set off, creating a smoke screen and clouding the vision of the Tamers and Datamon, before the cloaked Digimon jumped through the window and grabbed Datamon.

"Til we meet again." Datamon said as the mysterious Digimon hopped out of the window with Datamon, causing Takato and Rika to run over to the window, looking to see where Datamon and the Digimon had run off to, but there was no sign of either of them.

With Datamon's escape, Rika sighed and said. "Great. It looks like Datamon has a partner in his plans."

"And judging from how nervous he got when we barged in, there must be something here he didn't want us to see." Takato commented, approaching the table and the laptop, which he opened and left him and Guilmon stunned, as amongst various scripts of data there was a picture of Renamon.

"Renamon..." Guilmon could only say as a fleeting flashback of their encounter with BlackGuilmon entered his mind, the encounter in which Renamon lost her life.

"Guilmon, are you alright?" AquaVeemon then called out, sensing something was troubling him.

"This picture it's…" Takato began to say, but stopped when he saw the haunted expression on Guilmon face.

"C'mon Gogglehead, what is it?" Rika asked.

"Forget it, it's nothing." Takato lied, closing the laptop, before he motioned for Rika to come over.

"But take a look at this." He then said, showing Rika a map, to which Datamon had circled the oil fields in the marshlands in red pen.

"The oil field... that's in the marshlands." AquaVeemon said, causing Rika to say. "Then that's where we're going."

"One sec." Takato retorted as he activated his comm device, bringing Yamaki's face onto his visor.

"Yamaki, it's Takato. We located Datamon, but he got away." Takato said.

"Do you know where he went?" Yamaki asked.

"We think he's heading for an oil field in the marshlands." Takato said in reply, making Yamaki nod and think for a second, before he gave the Tamers their orders.

"Very well. I'm sending someone after him now. As for you, I need you all to head back to town. I'll send one of my men to pick you up and give you a lift." Yamaki instructed.

"Understood." Takato replied, turning off the comm device, before he and Rika made their way out the back of the building, taking in the sights and waited for Yamaki's man to arrive.

However, a colony of Pipismon flew off and into the sky, obviously scared of something as the ground began to shake.

"What is that?" Takato asked, feeling the shakes increase as he and the others all saw a Bulbmon approaching from the distance, only for it to let out a bellowing sound as its chest was damaged from the inside and the Bulbmon suddenly collapsed.

Curious, Takato and Rika approached the Digimon, which appeared to be dead, when suddenly a skeletal claw shot out from the Bulbmon's back, followed by a insect-like arm, which pulled the metal of Bulbmon's back open and out emerged a Digimon that had the head of Kabuterimon, the eyes and hair of MetalGreymon, the body and lower jaw of Greymon, the wings of Airdramon, the top wings of Angemon, the arms of Devimon, the left arm of Kuwagamon, the right arm of SkullGreymon, the legs of Garurumon and the tail of Monochromon.

Shocked by the creature's hideous appearance, AquaVeemon questioned. "What is that thing!?"

"Kimeramon." Guilmon answered, just as the composition Digimon pulled itself out of Bulbmon's remains and let out a fearsome roar, making Guilmon then comment. "And it doesn't look happy to see us."


	4. Chapter 4 Against the Big,bad and ugly

Watching as Kimeramon took to the air, glaring at the Tamers, they could sense something was off about the composition Digimon.

Normally a Kimeramon would go berserk and attack anything it saw as a threat or a target, but this one seemed more in control of its rage.

"What's going on with Kimeramon?" Takato asked, causing Guilmon to guess. "I'm not exactly sure, but I think Datamon's controlling it somehow."

"Perfect. We're up against a Digimon created from the Data of some of the strongest Digimon around. And to top it off, it too has a parasite and a grudge against us." Rika said in another tone full of sarcasm.

"We have no choice. We have to fight it." Takato stated in reply, knowing that letting such a Digimon live would only spell disaster for the Digital World.

Nodding in agreement with Takato, both Tamers threw several balls of fire and water at Kimeramon, hitting its face.

However, this seemed only to anger it.

"Heat Viper!" Kimeramon roared, unleashing a blast of flames from his maw, causing Takato and Rika to jump back, narrowly avoiding the fire.

"We need to increase our strength if we hope to take Kimeramon down." Takato stated, drawing out two Digimon Cards and tossing one to Rika.

"Digi-Modify! Psycho Blaster activate!" Rika announced, causing the Card to digitize as it was absorbed into Rika's D-Armour, coating her left arm in metal and molding it into MetalMamemon's blaster.

"Digi-Modify! Garuru Cannon activate!" Takato then called out, he too absorbing the power of his Digimon Card and causing his right arm to transform to match the arm of Omnimon.

And with their firepower increased, Takato and Rika were ready to fight back.

"Heat Viper!" Kimeramon roared out again as it unleashed a second blast of flames.

"Counter attack!" Takato called to Rika, making her nod, before both Tamers fired, their blasts not only countering Kimeramon's, but tore through it, striking Kimeramon's wings and causing it to fall.

And with Kimeramon down, Takato saw his chance to deal further damage to the composition Digimon as he ran over, slammed the Garuru Cannon into its mouth and fired, causing Kimeramon to immediately shoot up and roar from the pain.

But such damage was not enough to take Kimeramon down and even allowed it to deal some damage itself, to which it bit down on the Garuru Cannon, crushing it in its mouth before throwing Takato aside.

"Takato!" Rika and AquaVeemon called out as the Nonaka rushed over to help the brunette up.

"Are you alright?" Rika then asked, getting a nod from Takato, before he looked at his arm and saw the Garuru Cannon had been crushed by Kimeramon's fangs.

"I'm fine, but the Garuru Cannon is totalled." He said in reply, just before his weapon dispersed into Data particles.

"Don't worry. We may have lost the Garuru Cannon, but we have also damaged Kimeramon greatly." Guilmon spirit form then said, causing Takato and Rika to look over and see that Kimeramon's wings had been destroyed.

"Keep this up and we'll take down that fused freakshow in no time. Piece by piece." AquaVeemon added.

Kimeramon, continuing to show its rage, let out a huge roar.

"Heat Viper!" It yelled and fired another wave of flames at the Tamers, who saw the attack was far stronger than before and even harder to avoid, to which Takato and Rika were both consumed by the flames, damaging them greatly, though they would've suffered far worse for it not been that their D-Armour and the spirit forms of Guilmon and AquaVeemon protecting them.

Damaged but not defeated, Takato and Rika emerged from the flames, resuming their battle with Kimeramon.

"Thanks boy." Takato said, looking over at Guilmon spirit form, which was pretty bruised up. "I owe you one."

"It's what any Digimon would do for their Tamer." Guilmon replied, his words were agreed with by AquaVeemon.

Pulling himself together, Guilmon then said. "Now let's take this monster down."

"Right!" Takato agreed with a nod, as did Rika, before the brunette used Guilmon strength to create fireball after fireball and threw them at Kimeramon, leaving small burn marks on its chest, while Rika used the Psycho Blaster to add to the damage to the composition Digimon.

"Touch of Evil!" Kimeramon suddenly roared out, tapping into the power of its Devimon components and shot the Devimon arms down in an attempt to crush Takato and Rika, both jumped and rolled out of the way, barely avoiding the massive claws and being crushed by them.

As the claws plunged down and the ground around began to rot, Takato saw his chance to take down another section of Kimeramon and jumped onto the left hand, ran up the arm and slashed at the stitches that held it together, finding that they were of poor design as he slashed through them with ease, causing Kimeramon to let out another agonized roar as its left arm split from the shoulder plate and fell to the ground.

While grasping hold of where its arm used to be, Kimeramon lowered itself, pressing the SkullGreymon and Kuwagamon arm down, before its roar turned from agony to anger and it charged at the Tamers in fury, like a wild beast, trying to impale them with its Kabuterimon horm or crush them with its arms or feet.

Unfortunately, for Kimeramon, it was too big and gave Takato and Rika plenty of space to avoid its attack.

However, after missing the Tamers, Kimeramon continued to charge wildly through the area.

"This thing won't stop moving!" Takato called out, dodging another of Kimeramon's charge attacks, causing him to then ask. "What can we do to slow it down?"

"I have an idea." Rika said in reply, before adding as she stared at the Psycho Blaster. "And one good arm."

Trusting Rika, Takato nodded in reply.

"Just tell me what we need to do." He said, speaking on his and Guilmon behalf.

"Keep Kimeramon distracted. I have a trap to set." Rika told Takto in reply, just before she walked over to the rotted section of ground and aimed the Psycho Blaster at it, which got Takato and Guilmon curious as to what Rika's plan was.

But remembering they had their own objective, Guilmon gave Takato another boost of power, renewing his energy as he faced the rampaging Kimeramon, avoiding it from crushing him as he leapt up, grabbed its horn and pulled back, before he began using his body mass to steer Kimeramon around.

Letting out roar after roar, Kimeramon tried to shake Takato off of his face, but found Takato's hold over him was stronger than expected.

"Takato!" Rika called out, getting Takato's attention to see a massive collection of Psycho Blaster mines were scattered on and around the ground where the Devimon claws had poisoned the earth.

"Get Kimeramon over here and we can end this." The Digimon Queen then said, earning a nod from Takato, who began to shift around and jab at Kimeramon's horn, causing it to run wildly through the area until it had reached its destination, to which Takato jumped off Kimeramon just to watch as it ran over the Psycho Blaster mines, not only causing them all to explode, but with the structure of the ground weakened by his earlier attack, it gave out and Kimeramon fell in, trapping it.

And seeing Kimeramon desperately trying to break out, Takato stated. "It's over now, Kimeramon."

With that, Rika used the combination of the Psycho Blaster and AquaVeemon's power to create a barrage of explosives coated in water, while Takato set his hands ablaze and threw one fireball after another, soon earning a final pain filled roar as the composition Digimon then collapsed forward and finally died.

Looking at Kimeramon's corpse, Takato, thinking at last they could take a break, said with a relaxed sigh. "It's over."

"I'm afraid not." Guilmon corrected, just before Takato, Rika and AquaVeemon heard the sound of clanking and clattering of tank tracks, making them look past Kimeramon's remains and saw a Tankmon, which had been modified to be piloted, to which a man in a black-ops uniform pulled up and, through his red visor, he stared at the Tamers.

"Takato, Rika, I am Kenji Ryuuichi, second division of Hypnos' tactical force." The man said, introducing himself.

"Yamaki sent me to take you back to town. Climb aboard." He then told them.

"One moment." Takato said, withdrawing another Digimon Card and announcing. "Recovery Card activate."

With the Card's effects, Takato, Rika and both Digimon bonded to their Tamer were temporarily encircled in light green auras as all felt their energy return.

"Thank you." AquaVeemon said, grateful for Takato's generousness, making him smile back, before the brunette then turned to Kenji.

"Alright. We're ready." Takato told him, climbing on the Tankmon's back, followed by Rika.

And with the Tamers set, Kenji took off, heading back to town where another unexpected guest would be waiting for them.

Arriving back at the town, Kenji stopped in the middle of the street when he saw the dead bodies of another of Yamaki's troops, both human and Digimon, causing Takato and Rika to climb off of the Tankmon's back, break their fusion and look for the source of the mass murderings.

Horrified at all the death, AquaVeemon asked aloud. "What could've done this?"

"I'm not sure, but we best check for survivors." Kenji suggested, stepping out of his Tankmon, approaching one of his comrades, who he turned over, put his head to his chest and found he too was dead.

However, as Kenji was about to remove his head, he heard rumbling, and he wasn't the only one.

"Look out!" Guilmon suddenly called out to Kenji in warning, only for him to look up and saw a gigantic WaruMonzaemon, standing over him, which brought its foot down, crushing him into the ground.

Looking at the WaruMonzaemon, the tamers saw shackles around its wrists and a rope for a belt, with several dead Digimon hanging from his waist, displayed like they were his trophies.

And seeing Takato, Rika, Guilmon and AquaVeemon, WaruMonzaemon let out a mighty roar, showing there was no reasoning with such a monster and causing the Tamers and Digimon to run away.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon announced, unleashing several fireballs from his maw.

"Rapid Strike!" AquaVeemon added, creating several small shots of water and throwing them at WaruMonzaemon, but there was no effect to the berserk Digimon whatsoever.

"Nothing's working." AquaVeemon said, backing away from WaruMonzaemon.

"We need more firepower." She then stated.

"Over there!" Takato called out, pointing to two inactive Mekanorimon, which had been modified and had machine guns attached to their arms.

Getting the idea, Rika and AquaVeemon made a break for it, heading over and entering one of the Mekanorimon, while Takato and Guilmon boarded the second, causing both machine Digimon to rise as they were activated.

"Take this, stitchface!" Rika called out, activating the Mekanorimon's attack protocol, as did Takato, which caused both to bombard WaruMonzaemon with a barrage of bullets, damaging it, as two Plagamon parasites popped out of its shoulders.

"There's something coming out of it! We should try aiming at those!" AquaVeemon suggested, which everyone agreed to, before Takato began to fire at the left shoulder, while Rika aimed for the right.

But the Mekanorimon continued to fire, WaruMonzaemon fought back.

Plunging his arms into the ground, it pulled out a massive rock that it then threw at the Tamers.

"I've got this!" Guilmon called out, jumping out of the Mekanorimon he and Takato were piloting and right at the oncoming boulder.

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon roared, slamming his fists into the rock with such force that it shattered into pieces, protecting Takato, Rika and AquaVeemon.

But in doing so, it left him vulnerable to WaruMonzaemon, who suddenly grabbed Guilmon and was about to crush him to death.

However, after saving them, Takato, Rika and AquaVeemon were determined to return the favour.

"Leave my friend alone!" Takato called out, activating Mekanorimon's 4-Disk Break attack, as did Rika, which unleashed several disc bombs that blew up the parasites in WaruMonzaemon's shoulders, causing it to drop Guilmon, grab its head in pain and fall on his knees, before a gigantic Plagamon burst out from its back.

Upon seeing the parasite, Takato instructed. "Concentrate your fire. If we destroy it, we destroy him!"

Rika and AquaVeemon nodded in reply as the two Mekanorimon aimed and tore through the massive Plagamon with their bullets, making it writhe around as the bullets tore it apart.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon roared, joining in on the battle as he blasted the parasite with several balls of flame, which seemed to do the trick, for the Plagamon then let out a loud screech and burst, causing WaruMonzaemon to rise up suddenly, flail around out of control, before it collapsed forward, crushing the Mekanorimon as it died.

Luckily, Takato, Rika, Guilmon and AquaVeemon had jumped out of the way before WaruMonzaemon could crush them.

And with WaruMonzaemon defeated, the group surveyed the surroundings, affected greatly by the loss of all the innocent members of Hypnos, making AquaVeemon place her hand on her chest, saddened greatly at the loss of their comrades.

Noticing her sadness, Rika, showing kindness toward her, placed her hand on AquaVeemon's shoulder and told the Digimon. "AquaVeemon, you don't have to do this. You can still back out."

"What about you?" AquaVeemon asked, confused.

Giving the answer, Guilmon said. "We've got a personal stake in this."

"A personal stake?" AquaVeemon questioned, before saying, concerned for her friends. "Look around! We should all get out of here."

"We're not here just for the mission." Guilmon then said, confusing AquaVeemon further.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"A while back we received some intel that Rika's old partner was still alive. At first I didn't know what to think, but when I saw the data file, I knew it. Renamon is still alive." The bearer of the Digital Hazard mark explained.

Hearing that, AquaVeemon questioned. "That Digimon in the data file? Are you even sure it's the same Renamon?"

"We were friends. I'm positive." Guilmon just said, turning away and began to walk away, followed by Takato and Rika.

But as the three began to walk, AquaVeemon, running after them suddenly called out. "Wait for me!"

"We don't have much time, I have to find her." Guilmon said, determined to see if Renamon was indeed alive, which caused AquaVeemon to say in reply. "I'm going with you!"

With AquaVeemon's words, the Tamers stopped and turned around, looking at her with puzzled expressions.

"Are you sure about this? A second ago, you were ready to turn tail and run." Rika commented.

"I can't just turn my back and walk away." AquaVeemon stated in reply.

"There are no more orders from Hypnos. Now it's just us." Guilmon said in a serious tone, causing AquaVeemon to nod in reply and say. "We're all partners to the end. Now let's get moving."

From AquaVeemon's words Guilmon paused for a moment, his mind drifting to Renamon once again.

"Got it." He then said, following Takato, Rika and AquaVeemon to the docks, where the four boarded an airboat.

And after turning on the light and the motor, they rode off into the night.

-Several hours later-

Manning the airboat in shifts, Guilmon was piloting the airboat while Takato, Rika and AquaVeemon slept.

But as dawn broke, the silence of the journey was broken when AquaVeemon approached Guilmon and had to ask. "So what happened to Renamon?"

While hating the memories of what had happened to her, Guilmon trusted AquaVeemon and decided to share what had happened.

"Takato, Rika, Renamon and I were all pursuing a Digimon, BlackGuilmon." Guilmon began to say.

"BlackGuilmon?" AquaVeemon asked, which made Guilmon nod and tell her. "BlackGuilmon was the created result of when I underwent a forced Digivolution and became a monster named Megidramon. While Megidramon was engaged in combat with Beelzemon, BlackGuilmon tried to take over my body, but thanks to Takato, I managed to overcome my darkness and beat him. However, it turned out sometime after, BlackGuilmon managed to escape my body and gained his own. And after several attacks where surviving Digimon reported seeing a dark version of me, we've been trying to track him down."

"Then a few years ago we got a tip from a reliable source. The whereabouts of a Digimon who was an expert on Digimon with the power of the Hazard and one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Barbamon. So we paid him a visit in the hopes he'd know what BlackGuilmon's next move would be. However, even though the Digimon Sovereigns had stripped the Demon Lords of most of their power, Barbamon managed to get some back, creating a barrier around his castle that only allowed Virus Type Digimon through. And while Takato and Rika were unable to pass it, I was able to control the powers of darkness I had and tricked the barrier into allowing Renamon inside with me, something I would soon learn was a grave mistake." Guilmon said as the memories of the unfortunate resurfaced, to which he found he was walking beside Renamon, approaching a massive door, which they guessed Barbamon was behind.

And indeed he was, only he was on the ground, dead, while BlackGuilmon was there as well, looking out the window, before he turned around to look at them and a dark smirk appeared on his face.

"BlackGuilmon!" Guilmon snarled, before he and Renamon attacked, using Pyro Sphere and Diamond Storm, but with such power at his disposal, BlackGuilmon moved so fast he dodged the fireballs and diamonds with ease, before he ran up to Guilmon and struck him in the gut with his right hand, following up with a left hook that sent Guilmon to the floor.

"Guilmon!" Renamon called out in concern, before she glared at BlackGuilmon, jumped up and exclaimed. "Diamond Storm!"

Unleashing another barrage of diamond shards at BlackGuilmon, he just smirked as he dodged Renamon's shots, before he rushed over, leapt up to her, grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall.

Continuing to press Renamon against the wall, BlackGuilmon's hand remained around her throat, choking her, before he stopped when Guilmon tried to attack him from behind, but BlackGuilmon dodged the attack.

And continuing to show his superiority, BlackGuilmon was able to not only avoid Renamon in close combat, but counter her moves too, resulting in BlackGuilmon thrust punching Renamon with such force that it sent her crashing into a bookshelf.

Angered, Guilmon tried to punch again, but BlackGuilmon dodged, grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the room, where he landed beside the windows looking over the late Barbamon's castle.

And it seemed it was all over for the red dino Digimon when BlackGuilmon picked up Guilmon's damaged form and was ready to finish him off.

"No!" Renamon cried out, picking herself up and rushing over to the pair.

"It's over Guilmon, you won't be missed." BlackGuilmon stated, about to impale his claws through Guilmon's head, only to be stopped by Renamon as she tackled him out the window, and they both plummet down the cliffside, seemingly to their deaths.

Guilmon, despite his injuries, rushed to the window, looking down, extended his arm in a futile gesture as he yelled. "Renamon!"

After finishing what had happened to Renamon, Guilmon was brought back to reality and sighed.

"Renamon's body was never found and no traces of her Data were picked up. She was presumed dead." He then told AquaVeemon, before saying. "The Digimon I saw in that data file looked like her. I have to know if she's still alive."

Sensing the pair had a strong bond, AquaVeemon said. "You two were close."

Guilmon blushed a little at AquaVeemon's comment, before changing the subject and asked curiously. "What about you? Why were you so determined to fight with us?"

"My parents were killed when I was young." AquaVeemon replied, making Guilmon ask. "By Dark Digimon?"

"Yes. My parents were Digimon of great honour that gave their lives to keep me safe, so I fight to make sure that no Digimon has to suffer like I did." AquaVeemon then said in a determined tone, before commenting as she smiled at Guilmon. "There's only so much one can do. Even a superhero like you, Guilmon."

"I'm no superhero." Guilmon remarked, looking over to see Takato and Rika were just waking up.

"But as a team, we can end this nightmare." He stated, words AquaVeemon agreed with and made her say. "Then let's make a stand for our fallen allies!"

"Hang on." Guilmon said, increasing the acceleration of the boat, which made a jump off a wooden ramp and into the marshlands, starting a new chapter in their adventure


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble in the Marshlands,

**Chapter 5:**

Arriving in the marshlands, Takato, Rika, Guilmon and AquaVeemon decided to head on by foot, to which they arrived at a wooden dock and began to part from their transport.

"I think the Digioil Field is just beyond this section." AquaVeemon informed, only to then say as she hopped off of the airboat. "But we best be careful. Knowing Datamon, he'll be expecting us."

"No matter what that bolt brain has planned, we will stop him and find out what he knows about Uroboromon and Renamon." Guilmon said in reply, words that the Tamers agreed with as they too left the airboat and walked forward, approaching a large, wooden door.

Opening the door, the Tamers took in their surroundings and saw the area consisted of several small huts, a two story house in the distance that had seen better days, but was inaccessible, for the only way across was a drawbridge, which was risen on the opposite side, while around the house was a massive hole, full of wooden spikes, spelling certain death for any who fell in.

But what the group found odd was the lack of any signs of life.

"Where is everyone?" Guilmon asked, expecting another attack from more infected Digimon.

"I'm not sure." Takato replied, looking around as he then said. "But keep your eyes open."

Doing as Takato had said, Guilmon, Rika and AquaVeemon remained vigilant of their surroundings as they ventured deeper into the area, before AquaVeemon noticed something in one of the deserted buildings.

"Over there!" She called, rushing over and entering to find that in the centre of the building was the corpse of one of Yamaki's troops, who was grasping a Digimon Card, while beside him was a Psychemon, which they guessed was the Digimon assigned to the man.

But what killed them was a mystery.

Entering the area and picking up the Digimon Card Yamaki's man was holding, finding it to be a Hypersonic speed card, Takato commented. "This could come in handy."

"Yeah, but what killed these guys?" Rika had to ask.

Suddenly, the group heard something, it sounded like a combination of a chant and a war cry, before wooden spikes shot out from the ground, just before the entrance.

"It's a trap!" AquaVeemon called out.

"And there's our trapper." Guilmon pointed out, making Takato, Rika and AquaVeemon all look up to see that amongst a group of Dinohyumon was a Sepikmon, however its mask had been replaced with one made of metal and a massive club covered in spikes was its weapon of choice.

Sepikmon then let out another war cry as it pointed at Takato and his friends, commanding the Dinohyumon, who all leapt down and attacked, bringing out their bladed wrists and swords and at the four.

But acting on instinct, Takato, Guilmon, Rika and AquaVeemon all jumped away, avoiding the Dinohyumon's blades, but saw they were each cornered within the pit with the parasite infected lizard-like Digimon.

However, the four refused to give up and knew they could count on each other in a crisis, to which Guilmon let flames gather up in his maw, which he then fired, shooting past the Dinohyumon approaching him and striking the one that had its eye set on tearing Takato to pieces, right in the back and causing it to stagger.

Distracted and stunned by Guilmon's attack, Takato damaged the Dinohyumon further as he pulled his right arm back and slammed his fist into the Dinohyumon's head, knocking it to the ground, clearing his path, where he continued to show his strength and tackled the Dinohyumon on Rika's toes, which built up a combo attack when Rika used the time to stamp her foot down upon the Dinohyumon's head, crushing it.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon roared, using his signature attack, Guilmon unleashed two fireballs.

The first blasting the Dinohyumon that had the look of murderous intent to kill him, knocking it down and clearing the oath, allowing Guilmon to fire a second fireball at the Dinohyumon Takato had knocked down, striking its face in flames, which spread, making it cry out and writhe around on the ground until it burnt to bits.

"Icicle Spear!" AquaVeemon then announced, using a new attack, to which she created a form ice in her right hand, which expanded and took shape of a small spear, which she threw at the final Dinohyumon, causing the lizard-like Digimon to roar out, agonized, for the ice had struck its face and embedded itself deep within the right side of its head.

And with two Dinohyumon destroyed and two in damaged states, the Sepikmon pounded on his chest and began to howl, showing his primal and aggressive side, before jumping into the pit and joined the fight.

"Guys, this one is different from the others." Takato called out, before playing it safe and suggesting. "We should fuse."

"I'm with you." Rika said in reply, just as she and Takato activated the power of their D-Armour and fused with their Digimon.

But even with this increase of strength, Sepikmon continued to provide a challenge to the Tamers, evident when Rika threw several spheres of water, while Takato threw spheres of flame at Sepikmon, which hit his mask, but didn't damage him in the slightest, not even leaving a mark.

"What is that mask made of?" Rika questioned, backing away as Sepikmon drew his spiked club out and decided she would be the first he would dispose of.

"I'm not sure, and I don't care." Guilmon said in reply, appearing beside Takato, who looked at Guilmon and nodded in reply, both from the red dino Digimon's words and the unspoken idea they shared.

"Let's try a little Rock Breaker!" Guilmon then announced as Takato leapt at Sepikmon, ready to smash Sepikmon and his mask to bits.

However.

"No. I break you!" Sepikmon suddenly declared and swung his club around, catching Takato off guard and striking the boy, making him and Guilmon cry out as the brunette not only felt the pain from the club's powerful blow, but also both Tamer and Digimon were damaged further when Takato was thrown back and crashed into the spikes that had been holding him, Rika and their Digimon captive.

"Takato!" Rika called in concern, rushing over and helped him back to his feet.

"Are you ok?" AquaVeemon then asked, her form appearing beside Rika with a look of worry.

"We've suffered worse." Guilmon replied.

"Well if we don't take down that metal masked maniac, we will continue to suffer until Sepikmon has killed us." Rika pointed out, turning, as did Takato, who saw that Sepikmon, as well as the two remaining Dinohyumon were coming after them.

Knowing Takato and Rika could handle the Dinohyumon, but saw no ways to penetrate through Sepikmon's defences, AquaVeemon knew they had to think outside the box if they were to defeat Sepikmon and advance, causing her to look around the area, quickly scouting it for anything that could give them an advantage.

That's when she saw some holes in the ground beside the pitfall trap, which she recognized as spike traps.

"Follow me. I have an idea." She said as she floated away, causing Rika, Takato and Guilmon to follow her.

Approaching the holes, AquaVeemon quickly called out for them to stop, which Rika did, while the redhead acted fast and grabbed hold of Takato's arm, keeping him in place just as the spike traps sprang to life and sharpened pillars of wood rose from the ground, which caused Takato and Guilmon to both swallow nervously, for inches from Takato's face was one of the pillars, which would've gone right through his head if Rika hadn't stopped him.

Quickly recovering from his initial shock as the spikes lowered, Guilmon asked. "Now what?"

"We go through." AquaVeemon said in reply, which stunned the three at her reply and made Rika say. "Are you nuts? If we do, we'll wind up impaled."

"Not if we take it carefully." AquaVeemon replied and then quickly explained when she saw the three infected Digimon approaching. "These traps are triggered by motion, so if we go through carefully, we will be fine."

"Trust me." She begged, leaving the three quiet for a second, until Takato nodded.

"Alright. You put your trust in us, now it's time we showed we trust you." He said, causing AquaVeemon to smile for a second, before she turned back to the spike trap and began to traverse slowly through it, followed by Takato and Rika, who mimicked AquaVeemon's movements through the traps.

Putting their trust in AquaVeemon was the right thing to do, for the group made their way past the traps, who then turned and saw the two Dinohyumon and Sepikmon walk over with no signs of caution.

And they received the ultimate penalty as the spikes shot up and stabbed through their heads and chests, leaving their bodies hanging from the spikes.

"Ki... kill..." Sepikmon tried to say, while trying to hold up his club, only to lower it and his head, showing he had met his end, as had the Dinohyumon, before the spikes lowered, leaving their bodies dumped on the ground.

"Well that cares of one problem." Rika commented, only to ask as she faced the drawbridge and ask. "But what about that?"

"Leave that to us." Takato said, drawing out the Hypersonic speed Card he had taken from Yamaki's fallen soldier.

"Digi-Modify! Hypersonic activate!" Takato called out, gaining a great increase in speed, before he and Guilmon shocked Rika and AquaVeemon at what they did next.

Using the increase in speed, Takato ran and jumped at the pit, bringing out the claws on his gauntlets, which sunk into the wood of the drawbridge, before Takato pulled one claw out, brought it up, then the other and followed that pattern until he had climbed up and over the bridge.

And after a moment, Rika and AquaVeemon heard the sound of rope being cut, before the drawbridge fell down and before them they saw Takato and Guilmon waiting for them

"C'mon, our ride's up ahead." Takato said, pointing to a wooden gondola on the second floor, before he turned and wasted no time getting to it, while Rika made her way, but slower, for she was conflicted in her thoughts.

'Damn Gogglehead, does he want to get killed or does he want me to kill him for pulling such stupid stunts?' Rika thought, showing signs of great anger, which faded as she went deeper in her thoughts. 'Sure, Takato did succeed in bringing the bridge down, but what if he messed up, where would that leave me? What… what would I do without him...?'

"Rika?"

Hearing Takato call to her, the Nonaka broke from her thoughts and saw the brunette still waiting for her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

However, Rika was unsure or unable to reply, for she was still confused with her feelings, added to the fact the gondola had started, bringing them a step closer to Datamon and learning the truth as to what was happening.

-Moments later-

After traversing to its destination, the gondola lift stopped, to which Takato and Rika got out of the gondola and made their way out, where they found they had arrived deeper in the marshlands and to another abandoned building.

But peering out the window, the Tamers, as well as the spirit forms of Guilmon and AquaVeemon all saw a series of docks ahead of them, covered in Plagamon filled Digimon, while hanging on a large wooden bar was the corpse of a Deputymon, which then vanished when a giant Gesomon leapt up from the water, warped a tentacle around the Deputymon and devoured the body, much to the delight of the Digimon in the area, showing that being puppets to Plagamon had turned them all to wild savages.

"How horrible. I wish there was something we could do." AquaVeemon whispered.

"It's too late for them." Guilmon stated, before he told AquaVeemon. "The only thing we can do to help them is put them out of their misery."

"He's right." Takato replied, in agreement with Guilmon as he stood up and said. "And we still have a mission to finish."

"Understood." AquaVeemon replied, while Rika rose as well, before the Tamers used the combination of angle and the advantage of stealth, unleashing a quick shot of water and flame at the maddened Digimon, each striking a patrolling Kotemon, which knocked both into the water, where the Gesomon's tentacles wrapped around and dragged them beneath the water, showing it wasn't picky in what or who it ate.

However, Takato and Rika were unable to repeat their stealth tactics, for a Fugamon spotted them.

"Intruders!" He yelled, slamming a button, which caused a bridge to the Digioil fields to rise up, while the other parasite filled Digimon turned their focus on the Tamers, crossed across the wooden docks and charged at the four.

"We have to get to that switch." Takato stated, continuing to throw fireball after fireball at the enemy Digimon, knocking several down, while the rest began to climb up the wall and to the house.

And seeing the numbers were not in their favour, Takato and Rika jumped, leaping out of the building and onto the docks, where the two made a run for it.

"After them!" Fugamon commanded. "They must not be allowed to live."

"Oh, put a lid on it." Rika snapped in reply, using AquaVeemon's Icicle Spear attack to create a spear of ice in her right hand, which she then threw at the Fugamon, surprising her a little when the ice tore through and destroyed the Fugamon's head.

But the surprise faded when Fugamon's body began to shake and convulse rapidly, just before a new form of the Plagamon emerged from it out emerged what looked like a gutted and inside out DemiDevimon with its legs twisted around each other and fused to look like a hooked tail.

"Great. Another Plagamon mutation." Rika said sarcastically upon seeing the Plagamon flying over to her.

"And it looks like it has friends." AquaVeemon then pointed out, causing Rika to turn and saw that while Takato had taken down the Digimon after them, which included Mushroomon, Gotsumon and Yasyamon, many were rising back from their defeats, either as flying Plagamon or the worm-like Plagamon that they had faced back in the town.

Backing away, Takato and Rika found themselves cornered at the end of the docks by the worm-like Plagamon, their heads swaying around wildly as they approached the Tamers, while the flying Plagamon were circling above.

"It's time for some target practice." Rika said, drawing out a Digimon Card, which was absorbed into her D-Armour as she announced. "Digi-Modify! Celestial Arrow activate!"

With the power of Angewomon now part of her Data, Rika was given a bow made of pure energy.

Pulling back the string, it created an arrow of light, which Rika aimed at a Yasyamon with a worm Plagamon head, when suddenly the flying Plagamon all shot down at her and Takato, throwing off their focus as they began biting and slashing at the Tamers.

However, with the sudden attack, Rika accidently let go of the bow's string, unleashing the arrow and causing it to strike the ground where it created a massive burst of light, causing the flying Plagamon to shriek out, drop onto the docs and shrivel up before fading away.

Seeing the Plagamon suddenly dead, Takato had figured out the weakness of the Plagamon.

"They hate light." He told Rika, earning a nod from the Nonaka, who then aimed the Celestial Arrow at the ground before the worm-like Plagamon and fired, creating another burst of light, which made the worm-like Plagamon all hiss and screech in agony, just before their heads all burst apart, leaving behind a group of headless Digimon that then dropped to the ground, while several fell into the water and were grabbed by Gesomon's tentacles, which dragged them down into the watery depths where the mollusc Digimon feasted upon them.

But remaining focused, Guilmon's spirit form appeared beside Takato and said. "C'mon, the Digioil field and Datamon are just up ahead."

"Only one problem, boy, the bridge is out. And I don't have anymore speed Cards." Takato replied, telling Guilmon he couldn't use the trick they had used to cross the first bridge.

"No problem." Guilmon said, turning his attention to a small raft and a crank used to operate it, where the red dino Digimon then suggested. "Why don't we just use this to cross over and bring the bridge back down?"

"Are you crazy?" Rika asked, causing Guilmon, Takato and AquaVeemon to look at her, before the Nonaka said a tone of shock, while Rika also showed concern for Guilmon and Takato. "In case you forgot, there is a very hungry Digimon in the water, and Guilmon meat is on its menu."

"I know it's a risk, but it's the only way." Guilmon replied, making Takato nod, just before he hopped onto the raft.

"Besides, we have you, and we know you won't let us down." Takato told Rika, smiling at her confidently.

And seeing there was no other options, and no changing their minds, Rika sighed and nodded.

"Fine." Rika said, approaching the crank, which she started to turn, causing the raft to move.

"Just don't make me regret this." Rika called to Takato and Guilmon as she continued to turn, while the raft continued to drift down the lake.

But as Rika continued to turn the crank, Guilmon sensed that the Gesomon was approaching.

"Duck!" Guilmon suddenly yelled, a command Takato immediately followed and dropped onto his stomach, just as one of the Gesomon's tentacles swept past.

However, Takato had to keep moving.

"Move forward!" Guilmon then shouted, which Takato followed, finding that if he had stayed in place, the Gesomon would have crushed him as it tore through the end of the raft.

"Hold on guys, Rika is almost there." AquaVeemon called out as Rika continued to turn the crank, while Takato kept following Guilmon's orders and avoided the grasp of the Gesomon's tentacle.

But eventually, and with little raft left, Takato and Guilmon had made it to the other side of the docks, where they approached the drawbridge button, pushed it and brought the bridge back down again.

With the bridge down and not wanting to hang around with the starved Gesomon, Takato unbarred a door and reunited with Rika, where the pair headed across the bridge, through an old cave and emerged on the other end to find they had arrived at a large manufacturing complex.

"Looks like we've arrived at the Digioil field." AquaVeemon said, making Takato and Rika nod, just before Guilmon stated. "And Datamon's not getting away this time."


	6. Chapter 6 Datamon's Final Strike

Entering the Digioil field refinery, Takato and Rika remained in their fused forms with Guilmon and AquaVeemon, just in case Datamon had left anymore nasty surprises for them.

Entering the indoor complex, Takato, Guilmon, Rika and AquaVeemon remained careful, searching for any signs of the enemy, before all four heard the sound of guns being cocked, making them turn to see a Digimon wielding two shotguns, bracing themselves if the Digimon attacked.

But recognizing the figure, all but AquaVeemon lowered their guards, just as Guilmon asked. "Beelzemon?"

"Guilmon?" Beelzemon asked back, lowering his arms, but keeping his guns ready just in case as he questioned his friends. "You're not infected are you?"

"We're fine." Takato replied, before he asked. "What about you? How did you get here?"

"My new team was at the port when we were attacked. There were too many of those freaks so I ran." Beelzemon explained, angered at the Plagamon infested Digimon for their attack and at himself for his cowardice.

But deciding not to dwell on what had happened, Beelzemon had to ask. "And what about you guys, where's the rest of your team?"

Remembering what had become of those who were to be their team, solemn expressions appeared on the Tamer's faces.

"It's just us now." Takato then said.

"Seriously? Why did you not run for it?" Beelzemon questioned.

"Even with the D-Armour and my Mega form, we're no match for all of them!" He then stated, hating the truth.

"We've got unfinished business." Guilmon replied, making Beelzemon wonder what was so important that the four were continuing to risk their lives.

"The hard drive containing data on the Digimon experiments we found at Datamon's hideout had a picture inside; the picture was of Renamon." Rika said, news that stunned Beelzemon, for he too thought Renamon to have died.

"Renamon? Are you serious?" He asked, earning a nod from Guilmon.

"And we're not leaving until we catch Datamon and find out what is going on here." Guilmon told Beelzemon.

With Guilmon statement, Beelzemon nodded, for he knew how his friends felt about Renamon, while knowing that Guilmon truly cared for her, more than a friend.

But before he could reply, the door behind them slid shut, blocking off their escape, while Digimon began to storm their way in, via windows and a chainlink fence.

"Let's save the chit-chat for later." Beelzemon said as he withdrew his shotguns. "It's time these do the talking."

"Got it." Takato replied, just before he and Rika activated their D-Armour and became one with their Digimon, ready to face the situation that had befallen them.

As Takato, Rika and Beelzemon readied for battle, an Ogremon jumped through the window and let out a vicious roar as it charged at the three, only for Takato to throw a fireball at it, taking down the brutish Digimon with one shot.

But with one Ogremon down, the group saw many more Plagamon infected Digimon coming for them.

And knowing it would be too risky to hang around, Beelzemon quickly made his way over to a computer and began typing on it, in the hopes to get the elevator working again.

"Guys, cover me while I get the elevator working again." Beelzemon called out.

"I may not be a computer genius like Henry, but I'll see what I can do. Just keep those infected freaks away from me." He then said, continuing to type, but was forced to stop when a Meteormon landed behind and was about to attack him, only for Rika to use AquaVeemon's Icicle Spear attack, stabbing the Digimon in the chest and knocking it down.

"Easier said than done." Rika said in reply, causing Beelzemon to nod in understanding, before he suddenly drew out a shotgun.

"Double Impact!" He yelled, firing a blast from his shotgun, which hit a BlueMeramon that had snuck up on Rika and destroyed it.

But with the BlueMeramon's destruction it exploded, to which the shock of it forced Rika back to a chain-link fence, which she quickly backed away from when she felt claws trying to tear at her, before turning to see several savage looking Dracomon on the other side of the fence.

And not letting them get the chance to climb over and make it more crowded, Rika threw several spheres of water at the Dracomon, quickly dispatching them, before she ran back, over to Takato and aided him in keeping Beelzemon safe.

Unleashing attacks of fire, water and ice, even getting up close to take down all the various Digimon infected with the Plagamon parasite, Beelzemon managed to hack his way deeper in the system.

"Almost got it!" He called out, continuing to type, but soon found he was unable to proceed in the reactivation of the elevator when he ran into a virus in the system, which Beelzemon guessed Datamon had left behind to slow them down.

And it didn't help when he heard Rika yell out. "Anytime now!"

Seeing the Digimon were just increasing in both strength and numbers, Beelzemon withdrew a shotgun and aimed at the computer.

"Forget this." Beelzemon said as he pulled the trigger and shot the computer, blasting it to bits, which actually did the job, for the elevator doors then opened.

"Problem solved." He commented as he made his way into the elevator and called out to Takato and Rika. "Guys, the elevators working again! Move it!"

"No need to tell us twice." Takato replied, shoving away a Goblimon, before he and Rika entered the elevator, which closed behind them and went up to the second floor of catwalks, where they saw an exit and entered it, to which Beelzemon closed the door.

Knocking on it and feeling its density, Beelzemon commented. "This baby is made of pure Chrome Digizoid, that should hold back those freaks."

He then looked over at Takato and Rika and asked. "Are you okay?"

"We'll live." Takato replied with a reassuring smile, which faded when AquaVeemon's spirit form appeared beside Rika and informed everyone. "It looks like Datamon is trying to blow this place to bits and make his escape."

"Then you must stop him before it is too late." Beelzemon told the Tamers in reply, before saying. "You stop Datamon, I'll try to find us a way out of here."

"You can count on us. Datamon is going down." Guilmon spirit form replied, causing Beelzemon to smile and nod at the red dino Digimon's attitude, before he told him, Takato and the girls. "Now listen, there's a dock up ahead. That is probably where Datamon is going to make his break."

"Not if we break him first." Rika said in reply, earning another nod from Beelzemon, who then  
turned to leave.

But as he did, Guilmon spoke up.

"Beelzemon! Be careful." He said, causing Beelzemon to stop walking for a moment, give Guilmon a thumbs up and then continued to head off.

And with Beelzemon off, the two Tamers then headed off and made their way to the docks, where, in the distance, they could see a large boat, while a familiar figure was just boarding it.

"There he is!" AquaVeemon called out upon seeing the Digital mastermind, which caused Takato and Rika to run down to the docs at a faster pace.

However, both stopped when they saw Datamon was not alone, to which the the masked female Digimon from before suddenly jumped down from Datamon's boat and into the cockpit of a Mekanorimon, which had been modified with a propellor on its back, allowing it to traverse through water.

"Wait, wasn't that...?" AquaVeemon questioned, recognizing the Digimon as the same one who had helped Datamon escape during their first encounter.

The same thought entered Takato, Rika and Guilmon minds as well as she piloted the Mekanorimon away, before they quickly turned their heads when they heard Datamon laugh.

"Perfect timing, simply perfect. You all are just in time for the fireworks show, and I can guarantee it with go off with a bang." He said, laughing in a combination of victory and arrogance as the boat set sail.

"Wait!" Guilmon called out, still demanding answers, only for Datamon to ignore him as he retreated, causing Guilmon to face his friends and say. "I'm starting to really hate that Digimon."

"Join the club." Rika said in reply, also detesting Datamon.

And as much as Guilmon and Rika wanted to continue to share their detest toward Datamon, several sudden explosions, caused the four to turn and saw that not only were sections of the Digioil refinery were already blowing up, but a massive stampede of Digimon, which included BlueMeramon, Dobermon Dracomon, Infermon and Volcamon were coming for them.

Taking aim, Takato and Rika used Guilmon and AquaVeemon's power, bombarding the horde with fire and water, managing to take down a handful and even knocked a few off the edge and into the water.

"There's too many!" Takato called out, throwing another fireball, which struck and destroyed another Infermon.

"Just hang on." Guilmon said as he appeared beside Takato and stated with confidence. "Beelzemon will pull through."

And just as several Dobermon were about to close the gap in between them and tear the Tamers apart, Guilmon was right, for the Dobermon were suddenly repulsed and knocked into the water, causing Takato, Guilmon and the girls to look to the side, where they saw Beelzemon, piloting a small motorboat, while taking down the maddened Digimon with his shotgun clutched in his right hand.

"Beelzemon!" Takato called out, glad to see his friend, who then parked the boat at the end of the dock and called back. "No time for talking. Get onboard before this place blows!"

In agreement with Beelzemon, Takato and Rika made a run for it, turning around and throwing a fireball or a sphere of water to slow the attacking Digimon down, while Beelzemon provided cover fire, taking down any Plagamon infected Digimon who got too close.

And when Takato and Rika boarded, Beelzemon threw the switch, revving the boat's engine as he drove backward, giving the Tamers and Digimon a great sight as the Digioil refinery then blew up and was consumed in a massive explosion, destroying everything.

"That was a close one." Beelzemon commented, watching as the smoke from the explosion died down, revealing the remains of the Digioil platform was now in flames.

But remembering their missions, Beelzemon asked. "What happened to Datamon?"

The Tamers just remained silent, to which Beelzemon took the hint and nodded in reply.

"Not to worry. I'm sure that tin can couldn't have gotten too far." He said in a reassuring tone, focusing on tracking Datamon as he turned the boat around and steered forward, remaining vigilant.  
And after several minutes, Beelzemon saw within the distance, Datamon's yacht come into view.

"There he is!" He called out as he sped the boat up.

However, their presence was detected, to which a DarkLizardmon came forth and took control of one of the two Tankmon on the yacht, causing Takato and Rika to huddle under the boat, holding each other close as the Tankmon fired at them.

Continuing to shoot at them, Takato spoke up. "We've got to do something before we're sunk."

"Hold on!" Beelzemon called out, revving the engine and speeding alongside Datamon's boat as he then instructed. "Get ready!"

Doing as Beelzemon had said, Takato created a sphere of flame, waiting for the right time to throw it.

And as they continued to speed parallel to the yacht, Takato then saw his shot and took it, throwing the fireball. Which hit the DarkLizardmon and destroyed it. And with the pilot now deceased, the Tankmon to slumped down, causing the DarkLizardmon's body to fall out and into the water, while allowing Beelzemon to steer his boat closer to Datamon's, which the Tamers boarded.

"I wonder why a Digimon that claims to be so smart would have such a lack of protection." Beelzemon commented, causing Takato to look down at Beelzemon and say in reply. "We'll ask him."

"After we find out about Renamon." Guilmon spirit form then stated.

And while the four were boarding the ship, Datamon saw the Tamers, causing a look of frustration to appear on his metal face, while a recent memory appeared in his cybernetic head, where he found himself, holding a briefcase, but was cornered by the masked Digimon.

Looking down at him, she asked. "What are you going to do about them?"

"You're just Lilithmon's puppet." Datamon said back, showing no fear, even when the mysterious Digimon picked him up and pinned him against the wall.

"It was her fault that..." Datamon then tried to explain, only for the masked Digimon to press harder, causing Datamon to groan out and drop his briefcase, the contents spilling out, revealing discs, schematics and other forms of data and information based on Plagamon and Uroboromon.

"One more time. What are you going to do about them?" The masked Digimon asked again, causing Datamon to reach breaking point and say. "Ok, ok, I can handle it. Just let me go."

Letting him go, Datamon dropped to the floor, sighing in relief and was about to reach for his briefcase, only to stop and look up as the unknown Digimon held out a syringe to him and said. "Use it."

Knowing what it was and the dangers, Datamon began to protest. "But that's..."

However, looking up at the masked Digimon and knowing he'd suffer her wrath if he were to back away from her now, Datamon took the syringe from her, causing the same look to appear on his face when he saw the Tamers board his ship.

Approaching him, Datamon focused on the Tamers and glared at them.

"Won't you pests just die already? You're interfering with my plans! Who do you

think got this entire operation off the ground? Research like this doesn't resolve itself, yet everyone looks down on me just because they don't understand my genius." Datamon said, showing his anger, before he unscrewed his left hand, revealing the syringe.

"But after this, that will all change." He then told them, staring at the syringe.

Knowing that whatever was inside it was dangerous, Takato created a fireball, Rika, a sphere of water, while AquaVeemon quickly called out to the technician Digimon. "Don't do it!"

But Datamon just ignored AquaVeemon as he injected himself, smashing through the glass and stabbing the needle into his electronic brain, causing him to suddenly laugh as a newfound strength began to build up in him.

However, his laughs were cut short by screams of pain as the metal broke from off his face and parts of his body, just before a mass of tentacles exploded out of his back.

As the tentacles grew and slithered around, they pushed Datamon up, who stared at the Tamers with an eerie smile.

"I'm now beyond anything you could ever hope to become!" He stated with a maniacal laugh, before using his new form to attack, sending out several large tentacles at Takato and Rika, only for both to dodge them in time and return fire.

But avoiding their attacks, Takato, Rika and the Digimon were surprised when Datamon jumped out of the way and into the sea.

Rushing over to the side of the ship, Takato and Rika looked around and into the waters, trying to spot where Datamon had taken off too, but found nothing.

"Where'd he go?" Rika questioned, unable to get an answer from her friends when a massive tentacle suddenly emerged from the water, up on the other side of the ship and tried to crush them.

"Look out!" Guilmon warned, causing Takato and Rika to jump to the end of the ship.

But with its failure, several more tentacles surfaces and began to squirm around on the ship, before taking back to the water, just as a giant, mutated water based Digimon, which looked like a Seadramon made out of human flesh and innards that had tentacles sprouting out of the end of its body then appeared and let out a fearsome roar at the four.

And things got worse and horrific when the abomination opened its mouth to reveal Datamon, now a fixture to the monster.

"I just had an extreme Digivolution!" He announced madly, before sinking back into the water and prepared to rid the Digital World of Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon and AquaVeemon.

Starting off by attacking the Tamers with his new tentacles, four emerged from the water and began to head for the boat.

Greatly confused and wanting answers, Beelzemon called out. "Hey Takato, what's going on up there? What is that thing?"

"Just get outta here, Beelzemon! It's too dangerous!" Takato called back.

"Alright. Just try not to get yourselves killed." Beelzemon replied, respecting Takato's wish and began to pilot his boat away.

But as he did, Beelzemon said. "Besides, I don't want to be around and stuck on cleaning duty if you do die."

"Don't worry that won't happen." Takato promised, just as he and Rika each boarded a Tankmon, hopping into its hollowed out head and reactivating the Mercenary Digimon, just before using the Tankmon's attack, Machine Gun Arms, which bombarded the oncoming tentacles with a stream of bullets that hit and tore through them, allowing the Tamers to then strike the mutation's face, causing chunks of it to fall off and into the water.

However, even with such firepower at their disposal, the destroyed tentacles began to regenerate, making it look as though the creature hadn't been harmed.

"Not good. It's repairing itself faster than we can destroy it." AquaVeemon said in a worried tone.

"What do we do?" She then asked.

"Increase firepower. That should take down that freak, or at least lure it out of the water." Rika replied.

Agreeing with Rika, Takato nodded, switching from his Tankmon's Machine Gun Arms and to the gun barrel on its head, where he used Tankmon's Hyper Cannon, firing a super-powerful missile from the barrel, which blasted one of the tentacles to bits, making the creature emerge from the waters and let out a loud roar in pain.

"There it is!" Guilmon called out, suddenly breaking his fusion with Takato and appeared beside the Tankmon Takato was piloting.

"Attack!" The red dino Digimon then yelled, gathering a great amount of flame in his maw, while AquaVeemon broke her fusion with Rika and gathered ice in her right hand.

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Icicle Spear!"

Unleashing their attacks alongside the firepower of the Tankmon, it caused the abomination to let out another roar, only this roar, while sounding like it was in further pain, also sounded aggressive, to which the creature showed its anger as it lunged out at Guilmon and AquaVeemon and tried to snap them in half with its massive fangs.

But luckily, Guilmon and AquaVeemon jumped back in time and out of the creature's reach, making it retreat back into the water.

From her Tankmon, Rika searched around, shooting at the water when she saw the slightest ripple.

"Great, where did he go now?" She questioned, suddenly getting her answer when a tentacle emerged from the depths behind her and was about to crush her.

"Rika! Behind you!" Takato called out, acting quickly and used his Tankmon's Hyper Cannon, where he blasted the tentacle and caused it to retreat before it could crush Rika.

But with one tentacle down, four rose from the sides of the ship, slammed down and felt around the ship, trying to find and crush the four.

And while Guilmon and AquaVeemon had made their way to the front of the ship, finding that the tentacles were unable to reach them, one had wrapped around the Tankmon Rika was piloting and was about to crush it with Rika still inside.

"No!" Takato suddenly called out as he grabbed Rika's hands and pulled her out, causing the pair to fall onto the floor, where Rika landed on top of the brunette.

Luckily for Rika, Takato had abandoned his Tankmon and was going to take cover with Guilmon and AquaVeemon, but he had remained by her side to make sure she was safe.

Blushing a little with Rika still on top of him, Takato asked. "Rika, are you alright?"

And while Rika was blushing a little as well, she suddenly grabbed Takato by the shoulders and rolled them to the side, just before another tentacle could crush the both of them.

As the tentacles sunk back into the depths, Takato got to his feet, held his hand out and helped Rika up, only to almost get knocked down when two tentacles wrapped around the end of the yacht and tugged at it violently, just before the mutated creature emerged once again, only this time it opened its maw, revealing the twisted form of Datamon, who was hanging out of the mutation's mouth like a tongue and laughing like a maniac.

"There's that little scrap pile!" Rika called out, running over to the Tankmon Takato was piloting and was about to board it.

"Oh no you don't!" Datamon suddenly called out, bringing out a tentacle and crushed the Tankmon, before moving in, forcing Takato and Rika back, cornered with Guilmon and AquaVeemon.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon roared out, unleashing several balls of flame, which hit Datamon dead on, but did little to slow him down.

"It's all over." Datamon stated, gaining a psychotic look on his face as he prepared to kill Takato, Rika, Guilmon and AquaVeemon, only to then stop and pull back when his monster form was struck in the side by several blasts of purple energy, causing the Tamers and Digimon to turn and saw an old friend had come back to assist them.

"Beelzemon!" Guilmon called out, glad to see his ally, but more so to see Beelzemon was in his Blast Mode, flying above.

"Did you really think I'd hang back while you guys had all the fun?" Beelzemon asked as he landed in between Guilmon and AquaVeemon, where he then aimed his Blaster at Datamon.

But before he fired, Guilmon and AquaVeemon stepped forward.

"Don't forget about us." Guilmon said, making Beelzemon smile and nod, which Guilmon mimicked before he turned to Takato, who withdrew his D-Power and a Digimon Card, as did Rika.

"Digi-Modify! Duskmon's Deadly Gaze activate!" Takato then announced, slashing the Card through his D-Power and unleashing the Card's power into Guilmon, where his hands were surrounded by darkness, which then took the form of two skeletal heads, each containing a deep red eye within.

"Digi-Modify! Mega Hand activate!" Rika added, using her D-Power and Digimon Card to give AquaVeemon Megadramon's power, to which her arms were encased in thick metal, allowing her to use Megadramon's Dark Side Attack.

"So long, you talking trashcan Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon yelled, followed by a yell from Guilmon and AquaVeemon as they unleashed their attacks as one, a combination of a purple energy blast, red lasers and a massive onslaught of missiles, which hit both Datamon and his mutated body.

"This can't be..." Datamon called out in a tone of disbelief, feeling he was losing control over his new form as it thrashed around, before biting down, breaking Datamon from its being as it fell back into the sea and died, leaving Datamon on the deck of the ship, squirming and spewing ooze everywhere.

"It's over Datamon." Guilmon stated as he approached the mutated Digimon and demanded. "Now tell us what you're planning to do."

Ignoring Guilmon and the pain, Datamon groaned out. "Curse you Lilithmon! I guess you figured I wasn't fit for a more powerful dosage, or did you foresee my failure and use me as another one of your pawns?"

"Lilithmon?" AquaVeemon questioned, wondering what another Demon Lord had to do with their situation.

However, Guilmon was more focused on other priorities, knelt down next to Datamon, where he took Takato's D-Power, showed him the picture of Renamon and demanded. "Where is this facility? What is the Uroboromon Project? Answer me!"

"Seriously, you have come this far and still no idea what's going on?" Datamon asked in reply, only to then state. "The balance of the worlds are changing and you're completely oblivious to it."

Confused by his reply, Rika asked. "What are you talking about, tincan?"

"No one can stop it now. Uroboromon is about to change everything we've ever come to know..." Datamon began to say in reply, only to cry out and writhe around in pain.

"Guilmon!" Beelzemon called out, pulling him back just in case Datamon's cries were a warning he would undergo further mutation.

But hearing his name, Datamon looked at Guilmon and smirked.

"Guilmon? So you're THE Guilmon they talked about?" He asked, before chuckling, which confused Takato, Rika, Beelzemon and AquaVeemon, while Guilmon felt his anger get the better of him.

"What's so funny? How do you know about me?" He questioned in a demanding tone.

"All your answers await ahead... in that cave..." Datamon managed to get out, pointing in the distance and causing the Tamers and Digimon to see that there was a cave closeby, turning to face Datamon when he began laughing. "That is if you can survive long enough to get them."

"I admit dying's not so bad, and nothing's changed, you're all doomed!" He then said in a mocking tone, continuing to laugh, showing he had lost his mind.

"You little!" Guilmon snarled, about to tear what was left of Datamon to pieces, but stopped when Takato put his hand on his shoulder.

"Guilmon, wait." The brunette said, watching as Datamon began to writhe around a second time, only to then stop as he died, bubbling away and leaving behind a twisted corpse.

And after he reverted back to his original form, Beelzemon commented as he gazed upon Datamon's remains. "Not even a jerk like him deserves to die like that."

"So now what?" AquaVeemon then asked, looking at her allies, who knew exactly what to do.

"We keep going." Guilmon replied, determined to find out what he could learn from Datamon and if Renamon was still alive.


	7. Chapter 7old Ruins and Old Face

With Takato, Guilmon, Rika, AquaVeemon and Beelzemon now in control of Datamon's yacht, Beelzemon took command of the ship and sailed it into the cave.

Looking around the cave, AquaVeemon said. "So this is the place he was talking about. I wonder what we'll find."

And venturing deeper, the group saw a place to park, as well as a familiar vehicle, causing AquaVeemon to then call out as she pointed. "Over there! That's the Mekanorimon that the masked Digimon used to get away!"

Indeed she was right, as the group could see tied to the dock was indeed the Mekanorimon, a good sign they were on the right path.

Parking the boat aside the Mekanorimon, all but Beelzemon got off the boat and boarded the dock.

"So you guys are really gonna go through with this?" Beelzemon asked, earning a nod from Takato, who told him. "This is not just about Renamon, but the Uroboromon Project as well."

"I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you. I will call Hypnos and try to get you guys some backup. Try not to get yourselves killed." Beelzemon replied as he put the boat in reverse and began to leave.

"Don't worry. Nothing has killed me yet, not even you." Guilmon then said with a smile, making Beelzemon smile back, before driving away and giving them a final good-luck salute.

With Beelzemon gone and their answers within the cave, the group began to head off.

However, something was bothering AquaVeemon.

"That name Datamon said before, Lilithmon..." She said, causing the others to look at her and for Rika to ask. "You've heard of her?"

AquaVeemon nodded.

"She's one of the Demon Lords, whose power was stripped by the Digimon Sovereigns, but what she is doing here is unknown." AquaVeemon replied, only to then ask. "Do you think she could be connected to Datamon?"

"If there is a connection, what does that mean for the Digital World?" Takato replied as he and the others made their way through the cave, feeling there were more questions than answers, which caused Guilmon to say. "I'm not sure, but if we keep going, we're bound to find out."

Moving through the caves, sunlight streamed through several holes in the ceiling, giving the Tamers and Digimon plenty of light, more than enough to see that deeper down in the depths of the cave were the ruins of an old temple.

Staring down at the temple, AquaVeemon said in a tone of awe. "Amazing. I never knew such a place existed."

"I don't care about the scenery. I just hope Datamon was telling the truth when he said we'd find answers in this place." Rika said in reply, still unsure if a psycho like Datamon could be trusted.

However, Rika was unable to put further thought into Datamon's words, for she and the others then heard small cracking noises, making them turn to see several KoDokugumon dig up and emerge from the ground, before they rushed at the Tamers.

"They're infected!" Takato warned, just as one lunged at him, only for it to be sliced in half when Guilmon got before his Tamer and attacked with his claws.

"What isn't?" Rika questioned in reply, ducking under a KoDokugumon that tried to attack her, resulting in it being thrown it off the edge of the cliff and to its demise.

But despite the fact the KoDokugumon were quite weak and could be taken down with a single attack, more KoDokugumon emerged from the ground and began to overwhelm Takato, Rika, Guilmon and AquaVeemon until the four were several steps from the edge of the cliff.

Looking back, Rika saw they were almost close to falling off the cliff.

"Guys we have to do something before we fall." She said, making Takato nod in reply, before an idea came to him.

"Jump!" Takato called out, shocking Rika and AquaVeemon as he and Guilmon leapt off the edge.

"Digi-Modify! Gate of Destiny activate!" He then announced as he withdrew his D-Power and said Digimon Card, slashing it through his D-Power, which caused a portal to appear and open beneath him and Guilmon.

And seeing Takato and Guilmon enter it, Rika and AquaVeemon, placing their trust in the brunette then leapt for it, falling down and into the gate, which closed up and vanished after the girls had fallen within.

When they went through the other end of the portal, Takato and the others all looked around and saw they had arrived inside the temple ruins.

"Good. We made it inside." Takato commented, before saying in a serious tone. "But make sure to watch your back. We don't know what kind of traps have been set for us or what Plagamon infested Digimon are hiding around."

"Got it." Guilmon replied, while the girls nodded, before all headed off, following the Gogglehead through the ruins.

"Over there!" AquaVeemon then called out, rushing over to a stone door and causing the others to follow.

"It's locked." Takato said, examining the door, while Guilmon tried to plunge his claws underneath it and push the door up, with no luck.

"But from the looks of it, we need two stone tablets to open it." AquaVeemon pointed out, gazing at the stone door's image, which was of the yin/yang symbol, just as Guilmon gave up on using sheer strength to open it and saw two circular holes in the stone door.

"And what? We're just gonna find them lying around?" Rika questioned, causing Takato to point out. "It's been that way so far."

With no other options but to look for the stone tablets, Takato and the others walked away from the altar and down a long hall, only to stop when they saw two Knightmon, standing next to a big structure with a glass in it, which they then tilted and caused the sun to shine through it, to which the glass focused it like a magnifying glass and sent a tangible beam of heat through the ruins and at the Tamers.

But luckily, all four managed to avoid the beam by taking cover behind the various cracks in the ruins around them.

And while they were close to being killed, AquaVeemon had to comment on how impressed she was.

"They appear to be focusing sunlight into a laser-like beam. It's quite impressive if you think about it." AquaVeemon commented, only for Rika to point out. "Only problem is we'll get fried like ants if we get caught in its path."

"Then leave this to me." Guilmon said in reply, stepping out of the niche he had taken cover behind and let his maw fill with flames.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon announced, spitting the flames at the Knightmon in an attempt to take them down and destroy their ancient magnifying glass.

However, even though Guilmon had grown more powerful over the years, his flames were no match for the Knightmon's shields, which dispersed the second they came into contact.

And with Guilmon out in the open, the Knightmon let another beam out, aimed at Guilmon, who was almost incinerated, if Takato hadn't grabbed his hand and quickly dragged him back behind the ruins.

"Looks like we're all going to have to be more careful if we want to survive." Takato commented.

But noticing the beams had a duration before fading, Takato could see it would allow them to continue through the ruins before the rays could burn them.

"Rika, AquaVeemon." Takato called, getting the attention of the girls, who had taken cover on the other end of the hall.

"The next time that the rays fire past, make a run for it." He told them, causing Rika and AquaVeemon to nod in reply and lie in wait.

And after another beam shot past, Takato and Guilmon emerged.

"Now!" Takato called, running alongside Guilmon, Rika and AquaVeemon, down the hall and past the ancient magnifying glass-like device.

But escaping one trap, the Tamers found themselves in another, for the Knightmon jumped down and landed on the sides of the four, blocking their paths, before the Knightmons drew their Berserker Swords, showing their desire to battle.

Turning to Guilmon, Takato asked. "Ready boy?"

"You bet." Guilmon replied, while AquaVeemon smiled at Rika and gave her a confirming nod.

"D-Armour activate!" Takato and Rika then called out, combining their Digimon's power and very being into their D-Armour.

And with Guilmon and AquaVeemon not only fused with them, but once again sharing their power, Takato and Rika were ready to take on the Knightmon.

Upon seeing Takato and Rika fuse with their Digimon, both Knightmon remained focused on their prime objective, killing, to which both held their blades into the air.

"Berserker Sword!" Both Knightmon exclaimed, bringing down their blades and creating two blasts of energy to shoot off of their weapons and at the Tamers, who managed to avoid the attacks, jumping high into the air and allowing them to prepare for the fight as both withdrew a Digimon Card and yelled out.

"Digi-Modify! Digmon's Drill activate!" Takato announced, gaining the power of the Digimon of Knowledge in the form of a drill on his right hand, which span at a rapid pace.

And with his new weapon, Takato leapt down and slammed it against the first Knightmon, who brought his shield up to defend himself, causing sparks to rain off both the drill and shield as a clash happened between the pair.

But with one free arm, Knightmon swung his blade at Takato, who was forced back and then had to act fast, for the Knightmon began to slash at him over and over, trying to carve into Takato and kill him.

"Digi-Modify! Grey Sword activate!" Rika followed up, causing the power of the Card to take form around her arm in a the shape of a familiar Digimon's head, WarGreymon.

"Alright tinman, it's time to see who the better swordsman is." Rika said as a blade emerged from the mouth, to which the red haired girl then charged at the second Knightmon, beginning an epic clash of blades.

As Rika and the Knightmon continued to battle, clashing blades, exchanging blows and trying to take the other down, Rika was determined to defeat Knightmon so she could stop Uroboromon and see if Renamon really was alive, while the Knightmon was determined to see Rika decapitated and to see her guts spilled all over the floor, to which the Knightmon brought his blade down upon Rika, who managed to protect herself with the Grey Sword.

However, she could feel Knightmon forcing his weight upon her weapon, causing her arm to slowly give in, while the Grey Sword started to move down to Rika's head.

But even though the Knightmon seemed to have the upperhand, Rika still had something that the Knightmon had lost, free will and the ability to think on her own instead of acting on instinct, to which she quickly sheathed the blade of the Grey Sword, rolled to the side, catching the Knightmon off guard and causing Knightmon to plunge his Berserker Sword into the ground.

And now that Knightmon was open, Rika drew the Grey Sword out again and plunged it into Knightmon's chest, stabbing through both his armour and the Plagamon within him, causing him to collapse in defeat and disperse into Data particles seconds later.

-With Takato-

The brunette continued to avoid Knightmon and his Berserker Sword, even trying to strike back at him with his Digmon Drill, only for Knightmon to block against every strike.

"It's no good, boy. His armour is just too tough." Takato said to Guilmon, who appeared beside Takato in his spirit form.

"I think I might have a way to break through it." Guilmon replied, before he told Takato. "Before the mission, I was working on a new move I call the Quake-a-lator, it allows me to drill through most obstacles with my claws by launching myself and spinning at a quick pace. If I share this move with you, I'm sure we can take Knightmon down."

"Alright then. Let's give it a spin." Takato said in reply.

Placing his complete trust in Guilmon, Takato closed his eyes, opening them a second later, revealing they had changed to Guilmon's yellow eyes and showing another successful function of the D-Armour.

With a human and Digimon who held a great deal of trust for each other, they could fuse their minds as one and share information.

In this instance, Guilmon had shared how to perform his Quake-a-lator.

Jumping away from the Knightmon, Takato saw his chance, to which he jumped at Knightmon, while spinning as fast as he could, causing him to slam hard into the Knightmon, who was showing signs he was having trouble holding Takato back.

And with the added drillpower, it allowed Takato to then tear through the Knightmon, defeating him.

With both Knightmon defeated, Takato and Rika deactivated the powers of their Digimon Cards and approached each other.

"Good job." Takato said to Rika.

"You weren't too bad yourself, Gogglehead." Rika admitted, before saying. "And look what we found after beating that buckethead."

With that said, Rika held out her hand, revealing a small stone tablet, which was a white circle, causing Guilmon to say in reply. "One down, one to go."

"Actually it's more like one down, none to go." AquaVeemon pointed out, pointing over Takato's shoulder, where they had defeated the Plagamon infected Knightmon and saw it too had dropped a tablet, one that was a black circle, which Takato recognised as the dark side of the Yin.

Taking the dark emblem, Takato and the others headed back, where the brunette inserted the circles in their respective keyholes, unlocking the door, which then slid open, revealing beyond the door was a room with an Angemon statue and Devimon statue, with each holding a chain.

"Is this it?" Rika asked, before saying, annoyed. "We risked our butts to open a storage room."

"Hold up." AquaVeemon said, noticing something between the statues, causing her to break her fusion with Rika, create a small amount of water and threw it at the wall, which caused the dirt and dust all over it to slip down, revealing DigiCode was hidden behind it.

Seeing the writing and curious, Rika asked. "What does it say?"

"It says 'Pull the devil's chain to go in deeper into the abyss and face the trail of the Raitotawasuta. Pull the angel's chain should you change your fate." Guilmon said, breaking his fusion from Takato as he read it.

"Raitotawasuta?" AquaVeemon asked. "What is that?"

"I'm not sure." Takato replied, before placing his hand on the chain attached to the Devimon and saying. "But there's only one way to find out."

With no objections from Guilmon, Rika or AquaVeemon, Takato pulled the chain, causing the room to move around a little, before it began to go down, revealing to the four that it was not a room, but an elevator.

Now all they could do was wait until they arrived at the bottom, to see what was so important to be hidden from the rest of the Digital World.

-Meanwhile, in an unknown location-

Within what looked like a break room, the Demon Lord, Lilithmon sat on a couch smiled as she withdrew a black sphere from her briefcase, admiring it for a second, before holding it close to her companion's chest, causing the red aura around it to seep into his chest

"The preparations are almost complete. Then we can leave." She said, placing the orb away and causing the Digimon by her side to simply say in reply. "Good."

"You know, I was surprised when you told me you broke the seal of the Plagamon. When you first said that, I had doubts, but not only have you restored my power, but Uroboromon is also complete." Lilithmon admitted, sounding impressed at the end.

"And our alliance remains secured." The Digimon beside Lilithmon said in reply.

"Oh? I have my eyes set on something much bigger." Lilithmon purred as she placed her left hand on his chest, feeling the Digimon's muscles and asked. "You'll be needing a partner, right? Someone suitable to join you in your new world? I believe I've proved I'm worthy, haven't I?"

"Perhaps you have." BlackGuilmon commented in reply, showing he had survived his supposed demise.

However, the pair were interrupted when the masked Digimon entered the room.

"The Digimon and their human partners have arrived." She warned, making Lilithmon smirk.

"It appears your other half has come to pay a visit. Do I sense concern?" She teased.

"The plan is in its final stages, I will not tolerate delays." BlackGuilmon replied in a stern tone, earning an understanding nod from Lilithmon, who picked up her briefcase and left with the masked Digimon, while BlackGuilmon surveyed his factory, just as vivid memories of a conversation he had with another Demon Lord, Barbamon, entered his mind.

"...a new superior breed of Digimon... creating a new Digital World... the Hazard Digimon... you! I was to become ruler of a new world!" BlackGuilmon heard Barbamon's voice in his head, only for it to be silenced when the sound of stabbing was heard and BlackGuilmon whispering to the now dying Demon Lord. "That right is now mine."

And after the memory of Barbamon's end, BlackGuilmon focused back on the present, smirked as he gazed upon all he had gained and then said. "I believe I should thank you, Barbamon."


	8. Chapter 8 Rise of Evil

With the elevator finally coming to a stop, exiting it, Takato, Guilmon, Rika and AquaVeemon found they were in an underground garden, amazing them that such beauty existed, while puzzled as to how it could exist.

Approaching the altar in the centre of the area, the four found it blooming with crimson coloured flowers, known as Raitotawasuta: The light tower starflower.

Unsure, due to the lack of water and sunlight, Takato asked. "How can these survive underground?"

"These are no ordinary flowers." Guilmon replied, taking in their scent with his superior senses and told his Tamer. "They have a similar scent all those infected Digimon had."

Hearing that, Takato asked. "You think they were used as an ingredient to make those Plagamon? And do you think this is what Datamon meant by answers?"

"I'm not sure." Guilmon admitted, before saying. "But first, we need to find out about Renamon and see if she is alive."

"You're right. Let's see what we can dig up." Rika agreed, sure they would get their answers as they continued their exploration.

Moving past the flowers and through a metal door, the Tamers and Digimon found themselves in what looked like a lab of sorts, while out the corner of Guilmon eye, he saw movement, something crawling around the ceiling and leaving the area.

"Takato." He whispered, making Takato nod in reply.

"I saw it too, boy. We're not alone." Takato said, making Rika and AquaVeemon look around, noticing the unknown Digimon as well, before the four paid closer attention to the lab and saw within several large tanks were the same flowers from outside, preserved in an amber liquid, while fossilized Plagamon were contained in separate capsules beside the flowers, where pollen from the flowers was being poured upon them.

"Looks like you were right, boy. They are using those flowers to make Digimon into mindless monsters." Takato said, making Guilmon nod and for Rika to say. "Now we're finally getting somewhere."

Moving through the lab, Takato found something interesting.

"Guys." He called, getting Guilmon, Rika and AquaVeemon's attention, showing he was holding a folder.

"Listen to this." Takato then said as he began reading it aloud.

Day 1:

When I heard this laboratory was to be used by the genius, Datamon, my expectations were raised and I didn't hesitate to take the position, working with such a great mind.

But when I saw it, well, it's a lab in name only. I don't know how Datamon ever used it, and only Lilithmon knows what the boss is planning.

The place was abandoned long ago, so there's nothing there of any value to us. Not one piece of lab equipment remains, at least nothing that still works. But I have faith in Datamon, and am confident this lab will be back to its former glory.

Day 4:

Managing to get most of the equipment running again, Datamon brought has introduced a new project to us. He calls it the Lickermon Program. Using a virus, similar to the one Lilithmon seems so obsessed about; Datamon says that we will be able to create an army of powerful Digimon.

I can't wait to start working on it.

Day 10:

Capturing both Digimon in the Marshlands and those foolish enough to come to our facility after the news that great treasures within the caves was successfully spread through the towns, we now have many Digimon to work with.

Each have been injected with the Virus and we are awaiting the results.

Day 13:

What has happened to our subjects is most unexpected. While most have lost their ability to reason and rationalize, acting like savage beasts, what's more disturbing is that their data frames are starting to show, almost like their bodies are starting to fall apart.

However, through their mutations, they have gained claws, fangs and long, whip-like tongues, I guess that is why Datamon named this Project Lickermon.

Hopefully this will give us that much needed breakthrough in our research.

Day 17:

What have we done? The Lickermon are out of control.

They attack and kill anyone they can find, tearing them to pieces before they feast on the remains.

This place has turned into a nightmare, one we cannot escape from because Datamon activated the emergency lockdown system, not to allow the Lickermon out, but to keep us in.

How could I have been so blind? It's clear to me Datamon anticipated this would happen and is now using us as test subjects or maybe just food for his monsters.

Most of my colleagues are gone, either hiding like me or have been killed.

I can hear the Lickermon, they are crawling through the air ducts and I know they are searching for me, but I won't let them get me. There is no way I can undo what I have created, but I can still escape this madhouse and clean up one mistake.

May the Sovereigns forgive me and all I have done.

-Migeru Suru.

Finished reading the documents, Takato set them aside and faced his friends.

"Well now I think we know what was crawling around the wall before." He said, before suggesting. "And if these Lickermon are as dangerous as it says, we shouldn't take any risks."

In agreement with Takato, Rika nodded as she and the brunette activated their D-Armour, fusing with their Digimon, before resuming as they continued to traverse through the lab, until coming across a steel door, which, once they opened, all four were left in shock at what they saw.

Within the room, the four found it was splattered with large bloodstains, covering the walls and floors.

Large slash marks had been carved deep into the walls, while corpses of both human and Digimon scientists, including Solarmon, Andromon and Vademon, all who had been violently torn to pieces and partially eaten.

But noticing one scientist in the corner, all torn up like the others, he piqued the tamers interest, for he held a damaged handgun in his mangled hand.

"I guess this is what Migeru meant about fixing their mistake." Takato said, telling that Migeru had used the gun, not to fight off the Lickermon, but to end his own life, making Takato feel sorry for the man, another victim of Datamon's lies and trickery.

However, the mourning was put to a halt when a figure suddenly jumped through a glass window, making the Tamers face it and saw what looked like a feral looking Agumon, whose body was peeling away, mainly around its face, while an elongated tongue swung around from its maw.

Seeing the creature, Takato said. "I'm guessing that's a Lickermon."

"What gave it away?" Rika asked sarcastically, just as the Lickermon let out a small roar, which caused the Nonaka to add. "The sharp tongue or its aggressive attitude?"

And showing both, the Lickermon lunged at Takato and Rika, making both jump back, but while doing so, its tongue shot out at Rika, wrapped around her throat and began to strangle her.

"Rika!" Takato called out, quickly coming to her aid as he used his claws to slice right through the Lickermon's tongue, making it hiss in pain, while Rika held her throat, gasping for air.

"Thanks." She said, glad Takato had saved her again, but knowing the Lickermon was still longing for their blood, the redhead created a spear of ice and threw it at the Lickermon, which jumped away from the attack, onto the wall, before hanging upside down as it climb onto the roof, where Takato and Rika saw a black orb within the creature's chest.

Curious, Takato asked. "What's that?"

"That's a Digi-Core. Think of it like the heart of a Digimon." AquaVeemon explained, giving Takato an idea.

"Hey ugly!" He called out to the Lickermon, throwing several fireballs at it, which enraged it more than harming it, the Lickermon responded by thrashing its tongue at Takato, who brought his left arm up, causing the elongated tongue to wrap around Takato's arm.

But instead of struggling, Takato grabbed the tongue with his right hand and pulled, causing the Lickermon to loose its balance and fall to the floor, where Rika, already knowing what Takato had in mind, acted quickly as she summoned another spear of ice and plunged it into the Lickermon's chest, destroying its corrupt Digi-Core and causing the Lickermon to flail around before its body went limp and it died.

Looking at the Lickermon and watching its body fade into Data particles and leave the area, the Tamers had avenged those killed by Datamon's hands, while AquaVeemon appeared beside Rika in her spirit form and sighed in relief.

"Thank Goodness there weren't more of them." She said, making Takato nod in agreement.

"Yeah. I don't think we would last in a fight with a whole horde of those monsters." The brunette replied as he walked through the room of death, pulled a lever at the end that unlocked a heavily armored door, revealing a new room, which was full of glass rooms.

And behind the glass were Digimon that were in the same state as the savage Agumon/Lickermon they had taken down, Digimon that included Aruraumon, Elecmon, GaoGamon, Gizamon, Otamamon and ToyAgumon.

"You had to say that?" Rika asked sarcastically.

Summoning a sphere of water, Rika was about to attack the monsters.

However Takato grabbed her hand and suddenly stopped her, confusing the Nonaka.

"What are you doing?" Rika asked, causing Takato to place his fingers on her lips, move his head closely to hers' and say softly. "I don't think they notice us."

"I think Takato's right." AquaVeemon whispered, before adding. "Other than hearing, it seems that their senses are weak. So if we are quiet, we should be to get past without disturbing them."

Deciding not to waste time or their energy, Takato and Rika walked past the Lickermon, observing the behaviour of the monsterous Digimon, where they saw that the Lickermon were oblivious to the Tamer's presence and too occupied in their own behaviour, to which they were tearing apart and feasting upon the bodies of smaller and weaker Lickermon, showing they had resorted to cannibalism.

And after they walked silently past the Lickers, unnoticed, Takato and Rika walked down a long hall, where they came across an elevator and what looked like an old terminal.

"Time to get outta here." Takato said, pressing the down button beside the elevator and expected it to come down momentarily.

However, the second he pressed the button, Takato regretted his actions, for a pre recorded voice came from the terminal.

"I'm sorry but your identification does not register. Please insert clearance card." It said, causing the Lickermon to break from their meals, stare at where the sound had come from, before smashing through the glass and began crawling toward Takato and Rika.

Seeing the Lickermon approaching them, Takato stepped forward.

"Rika, Guilmon and I will try and them off. You and AquaVeemon try and figure a way to unlock the elevator." The brunette instructed, about to charge forth, but stopped when Rika walked in front of him.

"Sorry Gogglehead, but if anybody's going to fight, it's me." Rika stated.

Hearing her statement, takato was stunned.

"Rika..." He could only say, before Rika interrupted. "I do appreciate you looking out for me, but I'm not some helpless little girl. I can fight."

Knowing Rika was right, Takato smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Just be careful." He said in reply, making Rika nod back, before creating two spears of ice and charged at the Lickermon, while Takato got to work on the terminal.

With Rika fighting against the Lickermon, Takato turned his attention upon the terminal.

"Alright, let's see..." He said, trying his luck and began typing at the terminal, typing in words he believed would act as passwords to unlock the elevator doors, but was having no such luck.

"Anytime now!" Rika then called out as she tied two Lickermon's tongues together before throwing a spear of ice into their disfigured faces, but saw more were coming via the air ducts and knew that their numbers would soon overwhelm her.

"Takato." Guilmon said as he appeared beside his Tamer and told him. "I think I have an idea. Why don't we see if Datamon can be of use to us?"

With his idea, it caused Takato to think what Guilmon meant, before it came to him, to which Takato withdraw a Digimon Card, one with a picture of Datamon on it, which he stared at, then at the slot beside the terminal.

"It's worth a shot." Takato said, slashing the Datamon Digimon Card through the slot and waited to see what would happen.

"Clearance granted. Welcome back Datamon." The pre recording said, surprising Takato that using a Digimon Card of their enemy actually worked.

And just as the elevator doors opened up, as he stepped inside, Takato called out to Rika.

"Rika, we got the elevator working again. Hurry!"

"No need to tell me twice." Rika replied, making a run for it and entering the elevator, just as the doors closed and before the Lickermon could tear their way inside.

As the elevator went up, a concerned look appeared on Takato's face.

"Do you think the doors will be able to hold the Lickermon?" He asked.

"I wouldn't worry about them." Rika replied, showing she too was holding a Digimon Card, Giromon's landmine.

-Back on the ground floor-

With bloodlust still on their warped minds, two Lickermon were clawing at the elevator doors, trying to pry it open, while the others were skulking around, waiting so they could pursue their prey.

However, while most were focused on getting the doors open and killing the Tamers, one Lickermon, a mutated Gaogamon, had found a strange metallic orb and began gnawing at it, trying to pry it open to see what was inside.

A big mistake, for it was the landmine Rika had left, and after the Lickermon's fangs plunged deep enough, it caused the bomb to explode, filling the area with a tremendous blast that consumed all the Lickermon, while blasting open the elevator doors and shooting up, causing the elevator to rock around from the force of the blast.

And while the blast shook Takato and Rika a little, both recovered and knew that the Lickermon wouldn't be bothering them now.

However, they had no idea what awaited them beyond the elevator, but knew whatever they was coming up would be just as dangerous.

As the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, Takato and Rika stepped out and found they were in a much more high-tech hallway, making them, as well as Guilmon and AquaVeemon look around to see countless metal pods fixed to the walls.

"What in the Digital world?" AquaVeemon questioned, wondering what was inside the pods and what the purpose of such a facility could possibly be for.

"Wait. This was in the pictures too." Takato then said, making Rika say in reply. "Which means "Which means Renamon might be here!" She said in a hopeful tone, which made Takato nod, wanting to see the vixen Digimon as well, before both stopped when sirens started to go off, blaring around them and made the Tamers and Digimon look around, wondering what had caused the sirens to go off, but then got their answer.

Looking at the pods above, one opened up, revealing a Sunflowmon, whose body was greatly damaged and looked like it had been through Hell, before the body was dumped out of the pod and fell into the chasm below.

"What have they done?" AquaVeemon questioned, now knowing innocent Digimon used for experimentation were inside all the pods and made her wonder who could be so cruel to torment so many Digimon, and for what purpose.

This was on the minds of Takato, Rika and Guilmon, which worried the three, hoping if Renamon had survived, they were not too late to save her, wo which Takato approached the computer in the centre of the circular platform, typed in Renamon's name, and after running through the names of all Digimon, came Renamon, as well as an image of her, which looked like she was asleep or in a state of suspended animation.

"Renamon!" Rika called out, no mistaking that she was alive, before she, AquaVeemon and the boys felt the platform move and shift, a message that said 'Access Floor' appeared on the monitor, before the platform started to descend downward.

As the platform continued, moving past row after row of pods and closer to the one that most likely contained Rika's partner, looking at the pods, Guilmon pointed out. "There's so many. They must be kidnapping Digimon from all around the Digital World to experiment on."

"It's awful." AquaVeemon replied, hating and finding it hard to believe anybody would go to such lengths for such sinister purposes.

However, the platform suddenly came to a halt, while the computer screen lost all messages and displayed nothing but red.

Confused, Rika asked. "What happened? Why'd it stop?"

Turning around when a massive shadow covered them, Takato and Rika looked on, while Guilmon said. "I'm guessing that's why."

Looking ahead of them, the four were now confronted by a giant and no doubt, mutated SkullScorpiomon, which let out a menacing roar, before trying to slice the Tamers in half with its pincers, but they managed to dodge the attack.

Rising to her feet and staring at the twisted and mutated SkullScorpiomon, Rika commented. "Man, that's one ugly bug. We need to take it out before it takes us out."

"No arguments here." Takato replied.

"Watch out!" He then suddenly called out and tackled Rika to the floor, just as SkullScorpiomon's claw swung above them once again.

And while Rika was glad Takato had come for her, saving her life for another time, Rika's focus was on destroying SkullScorpiomon, to which she summoned a sphere of water in both her hands, followed by Takato, who created two balls of fire, before both threw their at its face.

However, SkullScorpiomon didn't even flinch.

"No way! Our shots just bounced right off it." Takato said, his tone in shock, just before Guilmon appeared beside Takato and told him and Rika. "Its shell is as thick as its head. Aim for less guarded areas."

"Over there!" Guilmon then called out, pointing over at SkullScorpiomon's legs, which had grotesque lumps of flesh pouring from the bones, causing Takato to create another fireball, aim at the lump and hit it, which caused the SkullScorpiomon to let out a small screeching sound, showing his attack had harmed it.

And now knowing where to hit, Rika joined in, creating and then throwing spears of ice, which struck the flesh lumps, damaging the mutated SkullScorpiomon further.

Not liking the pain inflicted upon it, SkullScorpiomon defended and attacked simultaneously, skulking around the ring of the platform, while using its claws and sharp tail to try and knock down Takato and Rika or cut them up.

But with each strike it performed, it missed, allowing the tamers to strike back.

And after damaging the lumps further, SkullScorpiomon lost its balance and smashed its jaw upon the platform, stunning it, while its maw hung open.

"Fire!" Takato yelled, throwing another sphere of fire at SkullScorpiomon, with the fireball landing directly in the mutation's maw, making it let out a louder and more pain filled screech.

Though after the flames died down, SkullScorpiomon roared once again, before using its claws and legs to climb up the wall.

Unable to see it, Takato asked. "Where'd it go? Did it run away?"

However, he and the others knew that SkullScorpiomon had yet to retreat when they heard SkullScorpiomon's roar once again, before one of the pods shot out from the darkness above them, making Takato and Rika jump aside, managing to avoid being crushed by the Digimon container.

"That was close. But we are at a serious disadvantage." Takato commented, before asking. "How are we supposed to hit an enemy we cannot see?"

"We turn the fight in our favour." Rika replied, withdrawing a Digimon Card.

"Digi-Modify! Magnamon's Armour activate!" The red haired Tamer announced as she absorbed the power of her Card, right into her D-Armour, which glowed gold and changed its form, where the D-Armour lost its AquaVeemon appearance and took on the appearance of the Digimon of Miracles.

And with her transformation, Rika, after blasting away another pod and a swipe of SkullScorpiomon's tail, was ready to make their fight seem more even.

"Shining Gold Solar Storm!" Rika yelled, gathering all the light energy she could within the armour, before releasing it through the area, which caused Takato and Guilmon's spirit form to shield their eyes, but looking up, both could see SkullScorpiomon, blinded by the light.

Now able to see the mutated Digimon, Takato called out. "There he is!"

"Well don't just stand there, Gogglehead. Hit it!" Rika snapped in reply.

"Right!" Takato said, nodding in understanding, but knew Guilmon's strength wouldn't be enough to hit SkullScorpiomon from such a distance, so, like Rika, Takato drew his own armour changing Digimon Card and readied himself to take on its power.

"Digi-Modify! OmniShoutmon's Armour activate!" He announced, to which his Guilmon-like armour was enveloped in light, which when it died down revealed Takato now wore the armour of OmniShoutmon.

And with his armour, it also came with the power of OmniShoutmon as two massive balls of flames swelled up in the brunette's hands, which he threw at the oozing lumps on SkullScorpiomon's legs, burning them horribly and causing SkullScorpiomon to fall, where it once again stunned itself as it hit the platform.

"Time to finish this." Takato said, just before he and Guilmon gathered their combined power into Takato's right hand, forming a great and powerful orb of fire, which the brunette shoved into SkullScorpiomon's mouth and then erupted, blasting apart sections of SkullScorpiomon's head.

And with such damage done to its being, SkullScorpiomon lost its grip and fell, plummeting into the abyss beneath it, while Takato and Rika broke their fusions with their partners, glad to know they had destroyed another abomination and were now free to continue with their mission.

The platform started to move again, going down several more floors, until it had arrived at the bottom floor, where one pod retracted from the wall and moved to the platorm, making the four approach it, wondering what Renamon's condition was.

However, when it opened, it revealed it was reveal empty, no Renamon inside, nothing.

"Damnit! Renamon not here." Rika said, angered as she banged on the pod.

"Then where is she?" AquaVeemon asked in a curious tone, only to be interrupted when the computer suddenly flickered and showed a live feed of a female Digimon, one of great beauty and seduction.

"Ah, the legendary Digimon Tamers. How nice to finally make your acquaintance." She said, sounding somewhat honoured to see them.

"And you are?" Guilmon asked.

"That's Lilithmon. One of the Seven Great Demon Lords." AquaVeemon informed, making Lilithmon smirk and say. "Nice to know there are those who have heard of me, you've done your homework."

Curious, Guilmon asked. "And what do you want with us?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on defeating my pet." Lilithmon replied with a smirk and then commented, sounding impressed. "That was quite a performance."

"So you sent that thing after us!?" AquaVeemon asked, which just made Lilithmon reply with a small scoff.

But demanding answers, Rika questioned. "What are you up to and where is Renamon?"

"Renamon?" Lilithmon questioned back, before saying. "Even if I did know, you think I would tell you?"

"Don't lie to us! Tell me where she is!" Guilmon snapped, only making Lilithmon smile at seeing Guilmon get angry.

"As soon as you are all done playing 'hero', you should leave. There's nothing here worth throwing your lives away for." She said, ending her conversation with the four, making the Tamers and Digimon face one another.

"She's lying. She knows something." AquaVeemon stated.

"I know." Guilmon replied, before all four felt the platform move down, going to the bottom floor.

"And when we find her, we'll get our questions answered." The bearer of the Digital Hazard mark then said, determined to know where Renamon was, what Lilithmon was up to and what her role was in relations with Uroboromon


	9. Chapter 9: Uroboromon

With the defeat of SkullScorpiomon and the appearance of Lilithmon, a possible source of where Renamon was being held, the Tamers and their partners headed off, determined to get to the bottom and get all questions they had answered.

But knowing there would most likely be dangers before they would confront the Demon Lord, Takato and Rika prepared themselves, to which both used a Recovery Card, before engaging their fusions with Guilmon and AquaVeemon.

Leaving the chamber, Takato and Rika headed through a hall and down several steps, quickly coming to a halt when their enhanced senses kicked in, telling there were Plagamon infected Digimon nearby, making both quickly hurry down the stairs, took refuge behind a wall and carefully peered around it to see several Troopmon and Commandramon, all of whom were armed with rifles.

"Now they have guns?" Rika questioned, before saying with sarcasm in her voice. "As if we didn't have enough problems to deal with."

And when the Plagamon Digimon noticed the Tamers, they shouted out, rose their rifles and fired, to which Takato acted fast and quickly pulled Rika behind the wall, saving her from being blasted full of metal.

Taking a quick look when the sound of bullets stopped, Takato looked to see the Troopmon and Commandramon stand strong, reloading their gun, before they resumed fire.

"We can't hide forever. We need to come up with a plan to take them out." The brunette said, remaining behind the wall with Rika, until Guilmon's spirit form appeared beside his Tamer.

"Don't forget, we also have long ranged attacks." Guilmon told Takato and Rika, before saying. "Also, I have noticed that with these Digimon, they need to reload their equipment at precise moments, which is when we can counter and fire back."

Looking again, Takato noticed that beside the Troopmon and Commandramon, there were two fairly large containers.

And while Takato was unsure what was inside, he guessed whatever it was would be volatile and dangerous if any form of flame were to come into contact with it.

"I think I have an idea, but you have to follow my plan." Takato whispered to Rika, who nodded in reply, respecting Takato as both a friend and leader.

"You see those?" He then asked, pointing at the containers, making Rika nod again and making Takato then tell her. "When they reload, pierce them open with AquaVeemon's Icicle Spear, then I'll use Guilmon firepower to blast those Plagamon to bits."

With his plan, Rika used AquaVeemon's power, summoning ice in her hand, which took to a thin and sharp shape, while Takato summoned a fireball in his right hand and waited for their moment to strike.

And after several more shots were fired, with silence following, Takato and Rika sprung to action, jumping out from their hiding spot, where Rika threw the spear of ice, piercing the container and caused a dark and odorous liquid to trail down the side, to which Takato saw his opening and threw the fireball, where it shot past the Troopmon and Commandramon, melted its way through the ice and made contact with the liquid, igniting it and causing it to enter the container, which then exploded, taking the Plagamon troopers in the explosion.

And with that, Takato and Rika moved on, past the infected Digimon, who were now on the ground, burning and digitizing, along with the Plagamon, while the Tamers entered through the door that the Digimon troops were guarding, finding that behind the door looked like a massive factory, which included various machinery, conveyor belts, with each carrying missiles, something that left the four puzzled.

"Missiles? Why would they need these?" AquaVeemon questioned.

"Maybe they're planning to start a war." Guilmon replied, but against who was another question, one they all knew Lilithmon could answer for them.

However, while the four could see the only exit out of the factory, their path was blocked by several large containers, upon a strip of conveyor belt, while the other sections were covered in both containers and Digimon, Digimon that looked to be in the same condition that the Sunflowmon they had seen before encountering SkullScorpiomon.

"These must be the discarded test subjects from the research facility." Takato guessed, before pointing out. "And look where they end up."

Looking over, Takato and the others could see a furnace connected to the conveyor belts, showing them that it was how the rejected materials and test subjects relating to the Urobormon project were disposed of, which disgusted all four, however, sniffing the air, Guilmon turned his head and started to growl a little when he noticed strange looking cocoons hanging from the roof.

"Something's wrong." Guilmon said, sensing that within the cocoons lurked something abnormal, making the red dino Digimon then say in warning. "Keep your eyes open."

"Got it, boy." Takato replied, taking heed in his partner's words as he headed away from the containers and Digimon bodies, proceeding to find a way to restore the power to the conveyor belts so they could find Lilithmon and find out what she was up to.

Walking under the cocoons, which were dripping with a black ooze, Takato and Rika kept their guards up, making sure the ooze didn't drip on them and made sure to keep an eye on the cocoons, just in case any nasty surprises emerged from them.

And whether it was just luck, several feet away, Takato, Guilmon and the girls saw an old generator, which looked as though it was still operational and could be just what they needed to get the conveyor belts up and running again.

However, Takato and Rika stopped when they started to hear some cracking noises behind them, making the brunette and redhead turn back, where they, alongside Guilmon and AquaVeemon's spirit forms saw one of the cocoons start to open up, before, something dropped from it.

"What is that disgusting thing?" Rika asked, not being a fan on bugs, let alone ones that were taller than her and walking on two legs.

"It looks like a Shadramon." Guilmon said in reply, but pointed out. "But it smells like its Data has been altered and unintentionally warped."

"Well whatever it is, it's going down!" Rika stated, creating a sphere of water in each of her hands and throwing them at the insect Digimon.

But upon striking it, the shots seemed to do no damage to the Digimon.

And to add to their troubles on how to take the mutated Shadramon down, it suddenly released a gas, making the area around it like a blur, forcing Takato and Rika to tread away from the gas spewing abomination.

Remaining by his Tamer's side as Shadramon approached them, Guilmon said. "This thing is just full of surprises. How can we even hit it if we can't see it?"

"Let me try something." Takato replied, drawing on the power of his Digimon Cards.

"Digi-Modify! Alias activate!" He announced, giving up a fraction of his and Guilmon energy to make a copy of himself.

"Time to strike!" The Takato duplicate called out as he jumped at the Shadramon, spinning as fast as he could and slammed into the mutated insect, ceasing its gas attack, with the real Takato expecting for his double to either tear right through Shadramon or give him and Rika time to unleash their attacks as a wave while Shadramon had its claws full.

However, what happened next left the Tamers shocked and sickened, for Shadramon not only managed to grab Takato's clone, ceasing the attack, but struck back, exposing four sickle-like limbs, which burst from its back and then stabbed through the Takato doppelganger's chest and face, tearing him apart and spilling his digital blood all over the floor, it made Takato glad he had trusted his gut and use a double before doing it himself.

And he was further pleased when he saw a small crack in the Shadramon's chest, where a white bulb emerged from it.

"Rika, aim for that thing that looks like popcorn. I think that's its weak spot." Takato instructed, just before the Shadramon released more gas and began to crawl, concealing the bulb.

"Easier said than done." Rika replied as the Shadramon continued to advance on them, releasing more gas and making it harder for the Tamers to see.

Backing up against the wall behind them, the mutated Shadramon pulled itself up as it went for Takato, about to tear into him, just as it had done to his duplicate.

But with it standing, Rika, through the gas, could make out the white bulb on its belly.

She knew she only had one shot, to which the Nonaka summoned a thin blade of ice and threw it, which caused the Shadramon to stumble back, hiss a little and cease its gas, showing that the ice had hit its target and was embedded in the mutation's chest.

And finishing what Rika had started, Takato created two balls of flame in his hands and threw them, striking the bulb and causing it to burst, which made the Shadramon screech loudly from the agonizing pain, before it thrashed around as it collapsed on its back and perished, fading into countless Data particles and leaving behind several thick strands of black, which then faded too, though Guilmon noticed them and sensed they were the cause of the Shadramon's mutation.

Guilmon also believed he had seen them before, but they had dispersed before he could examine them further.

"Everything ok, boy?" Takato then asked, breaking Guilmon from his thoughts.

"It's nothing." Guilmon replied, deciding to continue on with getting power back to the conveyer belts, finding Lilithmon and getting all their questions answered from her, with the top question regarding Renamon and her current status.

Approaching the generator, Takato, after a brief examination and pressing the buttons, learning their order, managed to restore power, allowing the brunette, Rika and their Digimon to continue their mission and headed back to the conveyer belts, to see them moving once again.

Stepping on the conveyer belt, Takato and Rika headed forward, avoiding the containers as they continued to head forward.

But stepping over the Digimon they believed to be deceased, a Chrysalimon, sprung to what life it had and wrapped its tentacles around Rika's arms and legs.

"Get off me!" The red haired Tamer yelled as she tried to free herself, but felt Chrysalimon's grasp was too tight, and from the haunted and maddened look in its eyes, there was no reasoning with it.

Continuing to struggle, Rika began to feel hot, and saw that she and Chrysalimon were approaching the furnace, making her panic, while she thrashed around harder.

But both Rika's panic and the conveyer belt suddenly came to a halt, making Rika wonder what had stopped it, until she heard Takato's voice call to her.

"Rika, AquaVeemon, are you two ok?" He asked, causing Rika and her partner to look past the Chrysalimon and saw the brunette, who was on the second floor of the factory, standing beside the controls to the conveyer belts.

"We're much better now." AquaVeemon replied, sounding grateful, while, being Rika, she added. "But we'd be better if this thing wasn't trying to crush us!"

"Sorry." Takato replied, a little embarrassed that he had saved Rika from the inferno of the incinerator, but forgot about the Chrysalimon grasping her, making him quickly fix up his mistake as he gathered fire in both hands and threw it as one massive ball, striking the Chrysalimon, causing it to write around and let Rika go.

And with Rika now out of harm's way and making her way to Takato, the brunette reactivated the conveyer belt, to which the Chrysalimon was then tossed in the incinerator, an action that filled Takato with solemness, but knew that the Chrysalimon, as well as any of the other Digimon still alive, had been pushed into madness and would find peace after they were reborn.

But wanting to make sure no more Digimon suffered, Takato pushed forward, continuing with Rika and their Digimon partners as they entered the next room, to find Lilithmon, Renamon and whatever evil had caused all this in the hopes to put an end to all its evil.

Entering the room, with the door sliding closed behind them, Takato, Rika, Guilmon and AquaVeemon looked around and gathered it was a lab of sorts, evident from the machinery and massive containers, each holding dormant strains of the same black mass from the creature that had attacked the in the Incinerator room.

"Guys! Over there!" AquaVeemon then called out, causing the others to look beyond the contains and saw a Gigasmon, who was slumped in a chair and looked to be unconscious, while various machines were around him, monitoring the Digimon's heart rate, brain waves and examining for any signs of abnormalities.

Wanting to examine the Digimon, the group stopped when they heard Lilithmon's voice.

"Well, glad you all could make it." She said, causing Takato and the others to look around, in search for her.

"Up here." Lilithmon then said, causing the group to look up and saw that behind a glass window, observing them was the Demon Lord, while by her side was the masked Digimon.

Seeing the pair, Guilmon snarled.

"Lilithmon... where's Renamon!?" He questioned.

"Renamon, Renamon, Renamon. You're like a broken record, you know that? Just as

single-minded as he said." Lilithmon commented in reply, annoying Guilmon, while making him wonder who 'he' was.

"You've spent so long trying to track down Uroboromon, well here it is, enjoy with my compliments." The Demon Lord then said, causing the four to look down when they heard a groan and saw the Gigasmon rise to his feet, glare at the four with a look of hostility just before black tentacles started to burst out of his body and slither around.

With Gigasmon approaching them, the Tamers braced themselves.

And seeing Urobormon firsthand, AquaVeemon glared back up at Lilithmon and said."So Uroboromon is a new virus and you're planning to use it as a bargaining chip to become leader of the Demon Lords."

"Good guess, but no." Lilithmon replied with a smirk.

"While it does have such strength to restore their power, I have no intention of giving it to any of the Demon Lords." She then told AquaVeemon.

Confused by Lilithmon's confession, Guilmon asked. "Then what are you using it for?"

"Evolution. With Uroboromon, it will choose through Data and DNA who is worthy to proceed to the next stage. My vision and his combined, now made a reality." Lilithmon explained, watching as the tendrils slithering around Gigasmon seeped back into his body, his hostile eyes became a deep orange colour and slitted, while it seemed seemed he was in control of the Urobormon inside of him.

But confused by Lilithmon's words, Rika asked. "Evolution? What are you talking about!?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Everyone will." Lilithmon replied and noticed Gigasmon had stopped moving, while several small pieces of Urobormon fell out of the Gigasmon, making her smirk at what was going to happen next.

As Gigasmon started to thrash around and the tendrils burst from his body again, only more violently, which caused Lilithmon to say. "Hmm, too bad. Looks like he wasn't worthy."

"Only the chosen ones are fit for the coming new world." She added, turning to take her leave alongside the masked Digimon.

"Lilithmon! Wait!" Guilmon called out, but was just ignored by the Demon Lord, while their troubles increased as tentacles exploded out of Gigasmon, consuming him and tearing his body apart, turning him into a mass of monstrous tentacles.

Seeing the creature, the Tamers were shocked at what they were looking at.

"Be careful guys, it's the same type of Digimon that nearly wiped out Impmon!" Guilmon warned, just before it thrashed its arm around, forcing both Tamers to duck under it.

"Yeah, but this one seems much more ferocious." Takato commented in reply as he and Rika quickly got up and began to back away as the Uroboromon followed, intended to kill the Tamers and absorb their corpses into itself.

Knowing they couldn't keep running around the lab, Takato turned to face the Uroboromon, showing his right hand was consumed in flame, which he threw at the abomination and hit its shoulder, making it let out a screeching sound from the pain as the flames burnt through it.

However, with the attack, it further enraged the Uroboromon reject, proven when the flames burnt through its arm, which sprung to life.

And it seemed that the arm had a grudge against Takato, going for him, as it lunged at the brunette, catching him off guard as it grabbed him, making Takato and Guilmon cry out as both could feel the combined pain of the various tentacles that made up Uroboromon trying to crush them, as well as absorb Takato into itself.

"Takato!" Rika called out with a concerned voice, before she withdrew a Digimon Card.

"Just hold on. Digi-Modify! GeoGrey Sword activate!" The Nonaka then announced, drawing upon the power of her Digimon Card, causing the blade of ShineGreymon to appear in her hands.

And with the flaming blade, Rika pierced through Uroboromon's arm, burning it from the inside and causing the various tentacles that made it up to set ablaze, which then burnt out and crumbled to bits, saving Takato and Guilmon.

"Thanks Rika. Another minute and that thing would've torn right into me." The brunette said.

"Save your thanks for later, Gogglehead. We still have the rest of that freak to deal with." Rika pointed out in reply, turning to see Uroboromon, which then proved it would take more to defeat it, as tentacles emerged from its destroyed shoulder and it regenerated a new arm.

Nodding in reply, Takato and Rika focused their attacks, using Uroboromon's weakness to fire to their advantage as both combined their fire based attacks, throwing fireballs and unleashing waves of flame from the geoGrey Sword at the rejected creature, making it stumble back as piece after piece of its being was burnt off, until a large orange bulb was revealed, which, to Takato and Rika, looked like the abonination's heart, or the very least, something like its Achilles heel.

"There! That's its weak spot!" AquaVeemon called out, sensing the power of Urobormon was coming from the bulb, earning nods from both Tamers, who prepared to finish the twisted creation off.

However, exhausting a greatamount of energy from using a Mega level Card, the GeoGrey Sword faded, while Rika felt her legs give out from all the energy she had used.

"Rika!" Takato called in concen.

"Focus, Takato. I'll be fine." Rika replied.

"Now burn that freakshow!" The redhead then ordered, to which Takato did as Rika had yelled and threw more balls of flame at Urobormon, aiming for the bulb, harming it.

And continuing, Takato lit his claws up with flame, charged at the stumbling Urobormon, leapt forward and plunged both claws into its heart, which caused it to writhe around and screech in agony.

But not yet defeated, Urobormon grabbed Takato and threw him aside, making him crash through one of the containers.

"Takato! Guilmon!" AquaVeemon cried out in concern at seeing the Tamer's leader on the ground, badly damaged, while the digital abomination approached them, planning to finish Takato and Guilmon off.

However, raising his head, Rika and Aquaveemon saw Takato smile.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but this battle is over." He told Urobormon, positive that with such a feral and savage mind, it didn't understand a single word he was saying, but then called out. "Garudamon's Wing Blade activate!"

With his call, Rika and AquaVeemon were both taken by surprise when the bulb in Urobormon's chest exploded and engulfed in flames, confused as to what was happening, until it hit them, Takato must've placed the Card in its chest as he stabbed it beforehand, actually amazing Rika that Takato had planned such a move.

And with the flames spreading, consuming all of Urobormon, it was unable to withstand any further damage, finally giving it to the deathblow as its heart erupted, which caused the twisted creation to let out a bloodcurdling shriek, before it then fell limp on the floor and melted away.

Glad to see both Urobormon destroyed as well as the boys still alive, Rika approached Takato.

"I have to give you credit. That was a smart move." She admitted, smiling at Takato, who smiled back as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Thanks." The brunette replied, just before the door to the chamber slid open.

And while the Tamers were about to leave, AquaVeemon, remembering Lilithmon's words, had to ask. "Something is bothering me. What was all that nonsense about evolution and being worthy Lilithmon spoke about? What does she mean?"

"It doesn't matter what she says, we can't risk Uroboromon getting out of here and infecting the world." Takato replied, agreed by Guilmon, who said in a determined tone. "Then let's go take care of business!"


	10. Chapter 10: reunion

Coming face to face with Uroboromon had opened the eyes of the Tamers and the Digimon.

Now that they knew what it was, they knew that it wasn't aloud to be released, but still had questions about it, to which the four made a brief detour from pursuing Lilithmon and headed to the room she and the masked Digimon had been monitoring them.

Entering the control room, Takato and Rika began searching through papers and files lying around, as well as examining a collection of X-rays on the wall.

"I think I found something." Takato spoke up, taking several notes hanging beside the X-rays, which he read aloud.

"This instruction manual contains important information concerning the proper handling and use of the Uroboromon virus."

"Number one: Using the virus for anything outside the uses listed in this manual may result in the extermination of the handler."

"Number two: Using the virus for anything outside the uses listed in this manual may result in the extermination of those within the handler's vicinity."

"Finally, when using the virus, please follow the instructions in this manual carefully. Virus dosage is proportional to the subject's Level, so use the following chart to avoid any mishaps."

"Rookie...1 dose"

"Champion...2 doses"

"Ultimate...2-3 doses"

"Mega and above...5 doses"

"After being administered, the virus will recognize and adapt to the test subject's Data. During that time, the virus will enter a state of dormancy. If it is unsuccessful in adapting to the subject's Data, it will begin to assimilate other Digimon, alive or dead in order to fuel its growth. The immediate vicinity around an unsuccessful adaptation is extremely volatile. Those in the area should be advised to evacuate the vicinity of the test subject's corpse or incinerate it to prevent its spread. The virus will transform the cells inside the test subject's body into black leech-like tentacles, then expel them through the skin, consuming the subject completely. Individually these pustules are not a threat, but as a collective mass they become dangerous to other Digimon and will try to feed on them, increasing their size and strength, so take extreme caution when handling the virus, your demise is not my fault."

"Finally, while all test subjects have ended in failure, it seems I am an exception. I have regained my power without any negative side effects and whether this is because of my rank in power or my type is unknown, all I know is I must thank him and will do so by helping him achieve his goals. Signed Lilithmon."

With Takato finishing the last of the notes on Uroboromon, he, along with Guilmon, Rika and AquaVeemon had some thoughts they wished to share.

"Well now we know how Lilithmon restored her power." Takato commented.

"It just leaves the question as to who was the one who did all this." he then said, wondering who was the real mastermind behind the Uroboomon project.

"There's also a question I had." AquaVeemon then said, remaining beside Rika in her spirit form, where she then asked. "When Uroboromon attacked you, I saw it trying to consume you. And while I am relieved it didn't, those notes mentioned that it could feed on others to add to itself. I am just curious, but why didn't it absorb you?"

"My guess is because it couldn't." Takato replied, confusing Rika and AquaVeemon, until Guilmon explained.

"Remember, Lilithmon's notes mentioned she was exposed to the Urobormon virus as well and didn't wind up a monster. My guess is because she is a Virus Type Digimon, just like me. And I'm guessing this gives us a stronger resistance to the more dangerous effects of Urobormon." The bearer of the Digital Hazard mark told his friends.

"Well now that we know you've got a higher immunity towards those Urobormon freaks, we still have to stop the virus from spreading." Rika pointed out.

"Which means we have to find Lilithmon, this new ally she is working with, as well as that masked Digimon and stop them before anymore Digimons affected by the virus die." Takato said in reply, to which Guilmon and the girls were in agreement with the brunette, headed out of the control room and down the hall, determined to stop all those desiring to release Uroboromon upon the Digital World and turn it into a living nightmare.

After the four had left, finding themselves back on the higher levels of the factory, seemingly under construction, they saw they were not alone, to which Plagamon infected Digimon were waiting for them.

Letting out fearsome roars, two Commandramon drew their rifles and began firing madly, causing Takato and Rika to act fast and take cover behind some scaffolding on the right of them, while Guilmon and AquaVeemon took cover to the left.

But even with their protection, the four knew they couldn't stay behind the scaffolding forever, as they knew close combat Digimon, including Yasyamon and Strabimon were coming for them.

And to make matters worse, peering behind their protection, Takato and the others saw a cocoon just like the ones they had seen in the lower levels then crack open, hatching another Shadramon.

"This is not good, there is a another Shadramon cocoon. And it just hatched." Takato said.

"And to make matters worse, it has taken sides." Guilmon commented, proven as it walked past the Commandramon and alongside the Plagamon ridden Digimon.

"We don't have much time." Takato stated, before thinking quickly and taking charge.

"Rika, you and AquaVeemon cover us by beating the Commandramon while we do what we can to stop Shadramon and his new friends." The brunette then commanded.

"Gogglehead, don't you remember what happened last time? That thing almost killed you." Rika said, sounding worried.

"Almost." Takato replied with a smile, before getting serious as he told her. "But this time we now know what tricks it has."

"Let's go!" He then called out to Guilmon, earning a nod from his partner, before accessing the power of his D-Armour, combining their power and charging at the Shadramon, Yasyamon and Strabimon.

"You better be careful, Gogglehead." Rika said softly, before focusing her attention AquaVeemon, making both nod, trusting Takato and following his command.

"Let's go, AquaVeemon!" Rika called, drawing upon her own D-Armour and becoming one with AquaVeemon, accessing all her power and summoning it in the form of blades of ice that she then threw at the Commandramon, striking and piercing both right in the head.

However, while one went down, falling to its knees as it dispersed into nothingness, the second clung onto life as the Plagamon within its body burst from its neck and began to aggressively thrash around.

And continuing to control what remained of its host body, while showing its anger, the Plagamon picked up the remaining rifle and started to fire at Rika, forcing her to take cover once again.

As Rika tried to counter against the armed Plagamon, Takato had come into contact with Shadramon and the two Plagamon by its side.

"Let see if can take the heat." He said, drawing out a Digimon Card, where he announced. Digi-Modify! Nova Blast activate!"

Releasing the power of Greymon, Takato's fists were encircled in powerful flames, proven as Yasyamon lunged at him, his kendo blade drawn, only for Takato to repel the attack as he grasped both blades, causing both to burn in his hands, before releasing some of the flame, blasting into Yasyamon's chest and knocking the puppet Digimon down, clearing the path and increased the intensity of his attack, consuming all three of the attackers, causing screeching and cries to emit from within the flames.

With the three burning away, Takato turned his focus on Rika, seeing she was still pinned behind the scaffolding, while the headless Commandramon relentlessly shot around her, slowly tearing through the scaffolding with each round fired, causing the brunette turn his attention upon the pair, oblivious to the fact that while the Plagamon infected Digimon had died in the flames, the Shadramon, though burnt, had survived the fate of death, drawn out its sickle-like arms and prepared to tear Takato to pieces.

"Rika!" Takato called, using the last of Greymon's power to release a burst of fire that hit the worm-like Plagamon, making it hiss in agony, before bursting, causing the empty shell of the Commandramon to collapse and die away.

And though glad he had her back, Rika, despite her distant self, showed she would always have his.

"Takato!" She yelled, quickly summoning a spear of ice and threw it at the brunette, which narrowly shot past his right ear, which was then filled with the sound of an agonized screech, making Takato turn to see that the ice had struck a bulb throbbing from the burning Shadramon's neck, causing the mutated Digimon to thrash around as it clung onto what life it had left, before falling onto its back and melting away into a black ooze.

With another bunch of hazardous Digimon eliminated, Rika ran up to Takato.

"I told you to be careful." She berated, before surprising the brunette when she suddenly hugged him and added. "But thank you for helping me, Gogglehead."

"Uhh... no problem." Takato replied, surprised Rika would ever willingly hug him, before feeling comfort with Rika embracing him, making the brunette return the gesture by holding her in his arms.

But remembering they still had to stop Uroboromon, Rika broke from the embrace and began to walk off.

"Just use your brain for once in you life." She said in a more serious tone, causing Takato to sigh and smile.

'Same old Rika.' Takato thought, watching as Rika continued to head off, before running and catching up with the red haired Tamer and resumed in their goal in stopping Lilithmon and Uroboromon, to which Takato and Rika continued to head down the catwalk, while taking in the scenery.

"You can see everything from up here." Guilmon spirit form commented, looking around, where he saw an assembly line, manufacturing missiles, making him point and call out. "Over there!"

Looking to where Guilmon was pointing, Takato, Rika and AquaVeemon saw what had gotten Guilmon riled up, for on the sides of the missiles were serial numbers and the word 'Uroboromon' written upon each one.

"Now we know how they plan to spread Uroboromon." Rika said, before adding. "No doubt every single missile is filled with those gross worms."

"Which means we have to act fast and stop Lilithmon, before it's too late." Takato replied, running ahead of Rika and AquaVeemon, with Guilmon remaining by his side, only to come to a swift halt, for another obstacle was in their path, three Plagamon infected Digimon were on the other end of the platform, guarding a small room, with the hosts consisting of Tankmon, which would no doubt prove a challenge.

And seeing the Tamers, the machine Digimon got into a frenzy and started to attack.

"Hyper Cannon!" The Tankmon yelled, each firing a missile from the gun barrels attached to their faces, forcing Takato and Rika back, taking cover behind more scaffolding, just as the missiles shot past, blowing up behind the Tamers.

"Oh great. Now we have take down those living can openers." Rika groaned, annoyed by the constant tricks and traps Lilithmon had set behind to slow them down, and annoyed further that being held back, they wouldn't find out what had happened to Renamon.

"We need find a way to beat those Tankmon." Aquaveemon said, appearing beside Rika in her spirit form, making Guilmon nod and say in reply. "They are tough."

Stopping for a moment as he felt the impact of their missiles strike the scaffolding.

"But not invincible." The Hazard Digimon finished, making Takato and Rika nod in reply.

Facing the brunette, Rika asked. "So what's the plan, Gogglehead?"

Thinking about what to do, Takato remained quiet, finding it hard to concentrate as the missiles kept blasting the scaffolding and past them.

But breaking the silence, Guilmon spoke up.

"I have one." He said, forcing his power into Takato's hand and creating flames around it, which took to form a fireball.

Getting what Guilmon wanted, Takato, after the Tankmon fired, reared his body from behind the scaffolding and threw the fireball at the Tankmon.

However, the Tankmon countered.

"Machine Gun Arms!" The Tankmon called back, unleashing a heavy set of bullets that cancelled out the flames.

But Guilmon didn't seem fazed.

"Just as I thought." He said, before facing his friends with a serious expression, where the red dino Digimon then told them. "I have an idea, but it will put us all in danger."

"Whatever it is, we trust you, boy." Takato replied with a smile, making Guilmon smile back, before looking at Rika and AquaVeemon, where he saw AquaVeemon smile, while Rika showed off a faint smile, showing her trust toward Guilmon.

"Takato, Rika, both of you activate a Digimon Card, one with some serious power to it." Guilmon instructed.

"Whatever you say." Takato replied, before he and Rika each drew out a Digimon Card and called out simultaneously. "Digi-Modify!"

"Sword of Annihilation activate!" Takato announced, gaining Leopardmon's Sword of Annihilation.

"Kikurin activate!" Rika followed up, gaining the blade of Samudramon.

But with the weapons now in hand, Rika asked. "Now what?"

"Disengage our links with the D-Armour." Guilmon replied, just as several more missile blasts were heard.

And though Takato and Rika were slightly unsure, trusting Guilmon, they did as he commanded, making the two become four.

Looking behind the scaffolding and seeing the Tankmon about to fire, Guilmon turned back to his Tamer and friends, where he then said, gesturing to the catwalk, which lead around the area and to the Tankmon. "Now, on my signal, Takato, Rika, you make a run for it while AquaVeemon and I cover you."

"Hyper Cannon!"

"Now!" Guilmon then called out as the shots were fired, to which he and AquaVeemon emerged, letting the shots strike around them, before the pair began to attack.

"Rapid Strike!" AquaVeemon called out, creating several shots of water that she threw at the Tankmon.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon then added, unleashing a barrage of fireballs, only each headed right at AquaVeemon's attacks, confusing her, until they hit, creating a wall of steam between them and the Tankmon.

And with the steam obscuring their vision, it allowed Takato and Rika to strike, to which they ran from the side of the catwalk, with the blades of Leopardmon and Samudramon in their possession and went for the Tankmon, to which, after the steam cleared, Takato and Rika stood victorious, with the Tankmon, now in pieces, which burst into data particles and faded, making the brunette face Guilmon, smile and give him a thumbs up for his plan and their teamwork, which Guilmon mimicked.

Now that the Tankmon were gone, Guilmon and AquaVeemon ran across the catwalk, rejoining Takato and Rika, before the four entered the break room.

And though it was empty, the Digimon's heightened senses picked up something.

"Lilithmon and that masked Digimon were here." AquaVeemon said, before she added. "There is also a faint sense of darkness. It's not Lilithmon, but it is just as dangerous."

With her words, Guilmon nodded, sensing the darkness as well.

It seemed familiar to him.

But before he could go into it further, Takato spoke up.

"Speaking of Lilithmon, check this out." He called, getting the attention of the Digimon and Rika, where they saw the Gogglehead, sitting at a desk and examining a laptop, which all four gazed upon and saw various sections of the factory.

"Looks like Lilithmon has been monitoring us this whole time." Rika said, guessing that was how Lilithmon knew when to unleash the more dangerous creatures of the Uroboromon project, such as the mutated SkullScorpiomon.

"And look." Takato then said, clicking the mouse and bringing up a new image, displaying Lilithmon on the monitor, watching as the Demon Lord walked up to a large steel door, which opened and allowed her to leave.

"That was taken not too long ago." The Gogglehead told Rika and the others, making Rika say. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

In agreement with Rika, Takato, Guilmon and AquaVeemon followed the redhead, entering through the second door of the break room, which took them through a rather dark hallway, leading to a large chamber where they fought the mutated SkullScorpiomon.

And upon entering the room, AquaVeemon asked in a confused tone. "Are we going in circles?"

"No. This is a different room." Takato replied, while feeling disgusted at seeing more pods, knowing that Lilithmon and her allies were experimenting on even more innocent Digimon.

"Do you think Lilithmon will send another SkullScorpiomon after us?" AquaVeemon then asked, sounding concerned, only for Rika to shake her head and say. "I doubt it."

"Lilithmon isn't so predictable, but I bet that witch has something planned." Rika then said, approaching the centre of the room, to the monitor and found there were only two floors, making it that much easier to find the black clad demon.

And after gaining access to the top floor, the platform began to move, slowly rising, until it reached the top, where the saw their exit, the same massive steel door they had seen Lilithmon access beforehand.

But approaching it, Guilmon then stopped, causing Takato to stop as well and ask. "Was is it, boy?"

"Lilithmon is right behind it." Guilmon replied, sensing her, causing Takato, Rika and AquaVeemon to nod in understanding, fuse with their Digimon partners and brace themselves as they opened the door and saw the Demon Lord was inside, with her back turned to them.

"Lilithmon! Stop right there!" Rika called out, causing a smirk to appear on Lilithmon's face as she turned and faced the Tamers.

"Bravo." She said, clapping her hands in a mock applause, angering the Tamers and making Guilmon's spirit form appear and question. "No more tricks. No more running, where is Renamon?"

"Renamon?" Lilithmon asked.

"Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't." She then said, continuing to smirk, confusing the Tamers as to why, until the cloaked Digimon caught them by surprise as she dropped from the roof and kicked Takato and Rika down.

But acting fast, Takato quickly recovered from the kick, pulled himself up and threw a fireball at the mysterious Digimon, striking her face and blasting off her mask, before throwing several more, which caused the cloaked Digimon to go on the defensive and back flip several feet while avoiding each shot as best she could.

Annoyed by her antics, Guilmon snarled. "Stop playing around, we want some answers!"

"Guilmon, Guilmon, Guilmon. All this time and you haven't changed a bit." A familiar voice to the Tamer's ears suddenly commented, causing the four to look up and saw on the second floor of the ruins was Guilmon dark half, BlackGuilmon, who smirked at them, while they glared at him.

"BlackGuilmon! So you are alive!" Guilmon said, shocking AquaVeemon at how similar the Guilmons looked and made her ask. "That's BlackGuilmon?"

"Yeah, but don't be fooled. He is a complete jerk, nothing like the real Guilmon." Takato replied, a comment BlackGuilmon just ignored as he made his way down the stairs.

"We last met at Barbamon's castle, wasn't it? Well, isn't this one big Tamer reunion?" BlackGuilmon asked as he made his way over to the cloaked Digimon and said. "I would expect you all to be happier to see us."

"Us...?" Guilmon replied in a confused tone, earning another smirk from BlackGuilmon and what he was about to reveal.

"So slow to catch on." He said, grabbing the mysterious Digimon's hood and pulling it down, revealing her to be Renamon, shocking Takato, Rika, Guilmon and AquaVeemon as she stared at the four with a hostile look.

"Renamon... Renamon! It's me, Guilmon!" Guilmon then called out to her, but she didn't respond.

"Wait. Are you sure that's her?" AquaVeemon had to ask, confused as to why a Digimon like Renamon would ally herself with a Digimon like BlackGuilmon.

"This is indeed Renamon. See for yourself." BlackGuilmon answered, just before the vixen Digimon showed she was indeed the Renamon the Tamers once knew when she threw off her cloak, leaving her naked, shot at them with a great burst of speed and kicked Rika in the stomach, using the momentum to push the Nonaka back, while she performed a flip, landing on her feet before she went after Takato.

Striking at Takato with punch after punch, Takato brought up his arms and defended himself, while left conflicted and couldn't bring himself to attacking Renamon, allowing Renamon to deliver several punches in unguarded spots.

"Renamon, stop!" Rika then called out, causing Renamon to glare behind and saw Rika creating a spear of ice.

"I don't want to hurt you." She said, only to be knocked down again when BlackGuilmon joined in on the fight, slamming the redhead with a powerful punch and knocking her down.

And seeing Takato and Rika both stand together, BlackGuilmon smirked.

"Now let's finish this once and for all. I think the odds are fair, two on two. Right, Renamon?" He asked, however, Renamon just remained silent, while the hostile expression remained on her face.

Walking over to the Tamers, BlackGuilmon smiled, looking amused as Takato and Rika tried to hit him with a combination of fire, water and ice, which the dark doppelganger dodged with ease.

"Poor performance." BlackGuilmon commented, before charging at Takato, where he picked the boy up by the throat and threw him across the room, into a steel door, which broke down upon the impact.

"Takato!" Rika called in concern, rushing over to check to see if he and Guilmon were alright, while managing to avoid Renamon, who had taken to the air and was using her Diamond Storm attack, trying to tear through Rika with great hostility.

Helping Takato to his feet, the pair saw BlackGuilmon and Renamon approaching, which caused Rika to say. "We'll never win like this. We need to change tactics."

"We should hide." AquaVeemon suggested, taking notice of a flight of stairs that lead to the second floor of the ruins.

However, watching the Tamers retreat, BlackGuilmon laughed.

"There's no point in hiding." He stated, making his way up the stairs alongside Renamon.

"Don't forget Guilmon, I can sense you." The corrupt Digimon then called out, knowing Guilmon and the others heard his statement.

"The same applies to you." Guilmon called back, sensing the unique darkness that made up BlackGuilmon walking through the halls of the ruins, which he knew could help him and Takato avoid BlackGuilmon for a while, but not forever.

"We cannot keep hiding like cowards." Rika stated.

"We need to fight back." The red haired Tamer then said.

"You're right." Takato replied, before taking lead and instructing. "We'll see what we can do to stop BlackGuilmon. You try facing Renamon."

"But try not to be too rough on her." Guilmon added.

"Got it." AquaVeemon replied, just before Rika headed off to confront her partner.

With Rika and AquaVeemon in pursuit of the redhead's former partner, Takato and Guilmon took a separate path.

"You're merely postponing the inevitable!" BlackGuilmon announced, his voice echoing through the halls.

And as much as Takato and Guilmon hated to admit it, they knew BlackGuilmon was right.

"How are we going to beat BlackGuilmon?" Guilmon asked, knowing that with superior strength, speed and senses, they were at a disadvantage against the dark copy of Guilmon.

But drawing an Alias Card, Takato had an idea.

-With BlackGuilmon-

Continuing to walk down the halls, following his senses, he stopped for a moment when he felt Guilmon's energy lower, almost like it had split into fragments.

But wanting to see his creator and the Tamer dead, BlackGuilmon ignored it.

And after turning a corner, he saw Takato, who was up against a wall, trapped like a rat.

"There you are!" BlackGuilmon yelled as he lunged at Takato, who tried to defend himself by throwing fireball after fireball, which BlackGuilmon avoided, before coming in close, pulling his right arm back and then stabbing it into Takato's chest, pinning him against the wall.

"Got you!" The corrupt Digimon said, thinking he had killed Takato and Guilmon, but was confused when Takato smirked.

"Guess again." The brunette managed to say, smirking, before suddenly fading into Data particles, which confused BlackGuilmon a little more, that was until he picked up on Guilmon's presence, turned around, where Takato, with his right arm drawn back and his hand clenched, slammed his fist into BlackGuilmon's face, knocking him down.

"Little brat!" BlackGuilmon snarled as he got back up and saw Takato running away, making him chase after the brunette, around another corner, where he saw Takato just standing there.

"Nice try." BlackGuilmon said, sensing something behind him, to which he turned and saw Takato jumping down at him.

"Pyro Grenade!" BlackGuilmon exclaimed, releasing a fireball made of darkness, blasting Takato down.

But as Takato fell to the ground, he suddenly broke into particles of Data as well, revealing he too was a copy, stunning BlackGuilmon that he was deceived again, before turning and was struck with a series of punches by the real Takato, followed up with the brunette igniting his right fist and smashed it into BlackGuilmon's chest, causing it to explode, while knocking BlackGuilmon down. And enraged by Takato and Guilmon's trickery, he snapped.

"Enough!" BlackGuilmon yelled, claws bearing as he tore his way through any Takato Alias copies that dared attack him, before getting face to face with the real Takato, where he delivered punch after punch to the boy in a violent frenzy. Finishing off, by slamming his tail into Takato's chest and knocking him through the stonewall, where he smashed through and fell back to the first floor, landing on the ground, greatly damaged, which forced their fusion to disengage, leaving Guilmon standing before his unconscious partner.

-With Rika and Renamon-

Managing to lure Renamon back to the first floor, Rika fought her hardest against her former partner, knowing that while Renamon was working with BlackGuilmon, something was off with her, allowing Renamon to break through Rika's defences every so often and attack her.

And when Takato broke through the wall, landing nearby, it caught Rika off guard, to which Renamon span around and kicked Rika in the head with a great amount of force that knocked her out.

Breaking the fusion with her partner, AquaVeemon stood alongside Guilmon, determined to protect Takato and Rika as BlackGuilmon jumped from the hole he had created, to the second floor of the ruins and stared at the pair with a look of arrogance.

"I admit you and Takato gave me some entertainment." BlackGuilmon admitted, referring to the Alias Card trick.

"But I expected more of a challenge than that. How disappointing." The corrupt Digimon then said, turning around and walking away, which caused Guilmon and AquaVeemon to storm up the stairs.

"BlackGuilmon, stop!" Guilmon ordered, which BlackGuilmon did, but then turned and smirked from the combination of his lighter half trying to command him, as well as watching as Renamon leapt from the first floor, landed on her hands and performed a spin kick, knocking down both Guilmon and AquaVeemon.

And while AquaVeemon was knocked down the stairs, Guilmon was knocked to his stomach.

But before he could get back up, Renamon pressed her foot into his back, grabbed his right arm and began to twist it, causing Guilmon to groan out from the pain.

"Nice try, Guilmon. But now that your 'partner' has arrived, I'll leave you two to catch up." BlackGuilmon said, turning away and making his leave, while Renamon continued to twist, inflicting more pain on the real Guilmon.

Feeling Renamon could break his arm at any moment, but knowing the real Renamon would never fight with such cruelty, Guilmon called out to her. "Come on, Renamon! Get yourself together and wake up! Renamon!"

With his plea, a small amount of emotion appeared on Renamon's face.

"Gui... Guilmon..." She said, before letting go of Guilmon's arm and backing away from him, as if though she were resisting herself, leaving Guilmon confused and concerned for the vixen Digimon, just as AquaVeemon returned.

"What's going on?" AquaVeemon asked, unsure what exactly Renamon was doing.

"Still resisting at such an advanced stage." BlackGuilmon then said, sounding somewhat impressed, causing Guilmon and AquaVeemon to see BlackGuilmon had yet to leave.

"No more time for games, Guilmon. I've got work to do. Have fun watching Renamon suffer." BlackGuilmon then said as his hand started to radiate with a dark power, triggering something within Renamon as she began to writhe and cry out in pain.

Seeing Renamon in distress, Guilmon demanded an answer.

"Wait! What did you do to her!?" He questioned, but BlackGuilmon just ignored him, stepped into the elevator behind him and took his leave, angering and annoying Guilmon, before he turned when Renamon's cries of agony grew.

And as she screamed out, Renamon grabbed at her mane, ripping off a tuft of the fur, revealing an odd contraption on her chest, filled with the same negative energy BlackGuilmon had summoned beforehand.

Confused, Aquaveemon asked. "What's that thing on her chest?"

"I think that's what's controlling her. So if we can remove that device, she might return to normal." Guilmon theorized, but knew it would be easier said than done when Renamon stopped crying out, took a more battle ready stance and glared at the pair, showing her mind was under BlackGuilmon's control once again.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon suddenly called out, jumping into the air and throwing a barrage of bright shards at Guilmon and AquaVeemon, causing AquaVeemon to jump back, while Guilmon surprised AquaVeemon when he jumped up at Renamon.

Ignoring the pain as the diamond shards hit him and tore through him, Guilmon leapt up at Renamon and tackled her, knocking her to the floor.

"Renamon stop this! Renamon! Answer me!" Guilmon called to Renamon, grabbing the device and trying to pull it off of her.

However, with her arms free, Renamon punched Guilmon in the side of his head, knocking him off of her and allowing her to get back up, where she turned to the fallen form of Guilmon and was about to stomp on his head, only to be tackled to the ground by AquaVeemon.

With Renamon on her stomach and AquaVeemon on top of her, AquaVeemon took hold of Renamon's wrists tightly, but felt Renamon struggling underneath, causing her to call out. "Guilmon, hurry!"

Guilmon nodded in reply before he bent down before Renamon, placed his claws on the device and tried a second time to remove it, feeling that while it was almost fused with her, it was loosening.

But Renamon continued to fight against them as her tail suddenly shot around AquaVeemon's neck, catching AquaVeemon off guard and caused her to accidently let Renamon's arms go, to which the foxy Digimon then performed a sweep kick to push Guilmon and AquaVeemon away, before she retreated, jumping down to the first floor.

Rushing to the balcony, Guilmon called out to Renamon. "Don't do this, Renamon! I don't want to hurt you!"

His pleas seeming to reach Renamon as she grasped her head, fighting against the device controlling her and causing it to start to spark heavily, showing both the device and Renamon were being pushed to their limits.

It was a battle for Renamon's mind and there could only be one to control it.

And as Renamon continued to fight, showing signs she was losing control and was about to attack again, the foxy Digimon found herself restrained when Takato and Rika, both still injured, but conscious, grabbed her arms and held them tightly.

"Go for it, boy!" Takato called to Guilmon, making him nod and jump from the balcony.

"Come on Renamon! Snap out of it!" Guilmon yelled, jamming his claws with great force into Renamon's chest, plunging them deep enough into the device without penetrating Renamon's being and then pulled them back, tearing off the device, which he then tore in half.

And with it removed, Renamon was free from BlackGuilmon's influence, to which she groaned loudly, before the strain on her mind and body took its toll when Renamon's body went limp and she slumped down.

"Renamon!" Guilmon called, concerned for her wellbeing, as were Takato, Rika and AquaVeemon, to which the Tamers slowly let go of Renamon's arms, allowing her to collapse into Guilmon's chest, causing him to hold her close as he gently lowered himself, so Renamon was resting on his legs.

And slowly coming to, Renamon opened her eyes, causing the four to look at her, wondering if Renamon was back in the right state of mind, to which they got their answer when Renamon managed to whisper Guilmon name, before wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him close.

"Guilmon, I'm so sorry. I couldn't control my actions, but I was still aware. Please forgive me." Renamon said, almost in tears, but felt a secure warmth around her when Guilmon embraced her back.

"It's all right." He told her, causing Renamon to remove her head from his chest and smile.

"Thank you." She replied, smiling back, before Guilmon helped her to her feet, where she remained close in Guilmon embrace as she turned her head and was glad to see Takato, Rika and the new member of their team, AquaVeemon.

But remembering what she had heard while under BlackGuilmon's control, Renamon knew their time together had to be short.

"Everyone. I'll be fine, you must leave and stop BlackGuilmon." Renamon told them, her tone turning serious.

"But we just got you back." Rika said, expressing her feelings, sounding quite concerned and upset.

"Rika's right. We can't just leave you here." Guilmon added.

While grateful for their worries, Renamon told them. "I promise I'll be fine. And this is your only chance! If BlackGuilmon succeeds, Uroboromon will be spread across both worlds. You need to stop him!"

"Guilmon, you're the only one who can do this, before it's too late. Don't you trust your partner?" She then asked, causing Guilmon to nod in reply and was about to head off.

But before leaving, he felt Renamon holding his hand, causing him to turn his head, where his lips met Renamon's in a sudden, but loving kiss.

"For luck." Renamon said after breaking the kiss, making Guilmon smile at the foxy Digimon and nod, before he and the others took off, leaving Renamon, who slumped into a corner and closed her eyes for some well deserved rest for all she had been put through, knowing that her friends were the only ones who could stop BlackGuilmon and his evil intentions before both worlds would fall into chaos and ruin.


	11. Chapter 11: the tanker

Though Takato, Guilmon, Rika and AquaVeemon felt combined feelings of solemness and uncertainty for leaving Renamon, they all knew BlackGuilmon had to be stopped and continued to pursue the corrupt Digimon, exiting the elevator, where they had to cover their eyes momentarily, for they had been underground for what felt like hours and had finally arrived back on the surface to see daylight once again.

And after exiting from the elevator and the cave completely, they found they were standing atop the stairs connected to the side of a mountain, where, from their position, they could see a full scale shipping yard, along with an enormous ship.

"Over there!" AquaVeemon suddenly called out, making Takato, Rika and Guilmon look upon the ship and saw beyond all the containers and patrolling Digimon keeping guard, were BlackGuilmon and Lilithmon, walking down the docks and boarding the ship.

And still determined to stop BlackGuilmon, Lilithmon, and make them pay for what they had done to Renamon, Guilmon stated. "It's time to put an end to this. Let's go!"

Feeling the same way as Guilmon, Takato, Rika and AquaVeemon nodded in reply, before the four made their way down the flight of stairs as they prepared to board the tanker, even if it meant defeating an army of Plagamon infested Digimon, armed with the most dangerous of weaponry, they would get aboard it, confront the Demon Lord and Guilmon dark form and take them down.

But whether it was luck, coincidence or a lack of attention from the lesser of those under BlackGuilmon's control, the Tamers saw an open container, filled with crates and attached to a crane, just waiting to be shipped, which the four approached, while Guilmon picked a familiar scent from the boxes in the container.

"I can smell what's inside. It's the same flowers from the lab." He told Takato and the girls, giving Takato an idea.

"So if we hid around them, we could sneak aboard the ship." He said, earning a nod from Guilmon and AquaVeemon, causing AquaVeemon to say in reply. "Exactly. Plagamon hosts use the Plagamon inside them to detect for intruders. So by hiding close to a chemical that makes up their Data, we should be undetected."

With that said, the Tamers and Digimon hid behind the boxes, just as Takato closed the door behind them, where they waited in the dark, before all soon heard the sound of machinery, followed by feeling the container starting to move, telling the four their container was being boarded upon the ship.

And waiting within the container for a few minutes, making sure they were on solid ground, Guilmon carefully approached the container door, slid it open a little and peeked around, finding three things, they had boarded the ship, the sun had set, which had blanketed the area in moonlight, and from the winds picking up, the ship had set sail.

Knowing they had boarded safely, Takato walked up to Guilmon and helped his partner open the container door, allowing them, Rika and AquaVeemon out, where the four took in their surroundings, finding most of the area stacked with containers, missiles, while Plagamon troops were on patrol, armed and ready to kill any intruders.

"This ship is huge." AquaVeemon commented in a whisper, before asking. "Do you think they're planning to use it to spread Uroboromon?"

Guilmon shook his head at AquaVeemon's question, knowing BlackGuilmon better and making him say to her in reply. "No. BlackGuilmon is craftier than that. He must have another plan."

"Well whatever that jerk is planning, we'll stop him." Rika then stated, just before she added. "For Renamon."

"For Renamon." Takato, Guilmon and AquaVeemon said in reply, feeling the same emotions Rika felt toward Renamon and everything the vixen had been through.

However, their moment was interrupted when a light suddenly shone on them, making the four shield their eyes at first, before looking up, finding a Mummymon at the top of the mast, aiming a spotlight at them, which then let out a bellowing noise, alerting the other Plagamon on guard duty to the presence of the unwanted Tamers.

From their position, Takato, Rika and their partners watched as the Plagamon came for them.

Not only was an array of mindless Digimon coming for the four, which included Plagamon infested Infermon, SaberLeomon and Volcamon, but Takato and the others had airborne Plagamon hosts to worry about.

Annoyed, Rika questioned. "Can't we ever have a moment to ourselves?"

"I'm guessing not." Takato said in reply, just before ducking as a LadyDevimon tried to take a swipe at him with her clawed fingers.

And though Guilmon and AquaVeemon were doing their best in repelling the Plagamon, managing to knock away a couple of Phantomon with their fire and water attacks, both knew the D-Armour would be best in taking down such a force.

The same thought coming to Takato and Rika.

"D-Armour activate!" Takato announced, transferring Guilmon being into his and gaining Guilmon power once again.

"D-Armour..." Rika began to say, but was unable to engage in her own fusion with AquaVeemon when two TigerVespamon shot down from the night's sky, grabbed the girls and flew off.

"Rika!" Takato called out, concerned and could only watch the pair get taken away.

And while he and Guilmon wanted to go after Rika and AquaVeemon, making sure neither were killed or infected, they still had a whole fleet of infected Digimon to handle.

"It looks like there are too many, even for us to handle." Takato commented, just before drawing a Digimon Card and saying. "This is my last Alias Card, so what do you say we even the numbers?"

"Do you need to ask?" Guilmon asked back, making Takato smile for a moment, before turning his focus back upon their fight.

"Digi-Modify! Alias activate!" The brunette then called, groaning a little, as did Guilmon when he and Takato felt a fair amount of their energy drained from their bodies.

But it was worth it, for the Card's effect activated, causing two copies of the real Takato to appear beside the original.

"Alright guys, we know what we have to do." The real Takato said, making his copies nod in understanding, before the three engaged in battle with the Plagamon.

"Spider Shooter!" One of the Infermon yelled, revealing the gun muzzle stored within its mouth and began firing blast after blast of energy at the trio, causing the copies of Takato to jump aside, while the real Takato leapt in the air, at the Infermon, where he plunged his claws through the Ultimate's neck, tearing through the cables and slicing its head off.

However, with its head removed, a worm-like Plagamon suddenly burst from what was left of Infermon's neck and attacked, slashing around wildly as it tried to slice Takato back.

While backing away from the headless Infermon, Takato saw his doubles were doing their best in taking down their own Plagamon opponents, with the first Takato handling the airborne Digimon, managing to avoid the claws and scythes of the LadyDevimon and Phantomon that attacked him, while the second Takato was on the defensive side, using his agility to avoid two Volcamon, both using 'Tackle time' to charge madly at him, alongside a SaberLeomon, who was trying to rip the doppelganger to pieces.

"Takato!" Guilmon suddenly called in warning, his senses picking up on the sudden attack, making the brunette jump back, just as a stream of energy struck the ground where he had been standing, making him and Guilmon look up to see the Mummymon had withdrawn his gun, Obelisk, and had joined his infected allies in destroying those unwelcome aboard BlackGuilmon's tanker.

But with Mummymon now armed, it gave takato another idea.

Creating a fireball, Takato threw it at Mummymon, making it scream as its dusty, old bandages were ignited, causing Mummymon to then lose it momentum, fall from the railing, where it landed and crushed the Infermon, while dropping the Obelisk in the process.

Picking up the gun, Takato and Guilmon smiled at the weapon they now wielded, finding it most effective, particularly as Guilmon concentrated his energy within the gun and Takato fired, destroying both Mummymon and Infermon with a stream of red energy.

Keeping up their assault, Takato charged forward, letting the Obelisk blast away, wiping out the infected Digimon ahead of him and clearing his path, allowing him and Guilmon to make haste after the TigerVespamon that had taken Rika and AquaVeemon.

And while running through the shipping yard, several of the containers around Takato burst open, revealing they were storing Dobermon inside, their heads splitting open, tentacles thrashing as they lunged at the brunette.

"Whoa. Bad dogs!" Takato said, dodging one of Dobermon.

"Guilmon." He then said. "Let's teach this Dobermon how to play dead."

"Let us." The second Takato copy called, throwing a ball of flame at the Dobermon, striking it in the centre of its head, burning it and the Plagamon to bits, just before both Takato copies rushed over.

"We'll keep these guys distracted." One of the Takato doppelgangers said, throwing another fireball, which struck and cancelled out an Infermon's 'Spider Shooter' blast.

"You guys go and save Rika and AquaVeemon." He then told the pair.

"Thanks." Takato replied, grateful for the assistance of his copies, knowing himself and knowing they would be able to distract the Plagamon long enough for him and Guilmon to escape.

But before leaving, Takato tossed the Obelisk to the Takato clone on his right, who nodded, both in understanding and thanking the brunette for the weapon.

With the doubles of Takato and Guilmon holding back the Plagamon, the real Tamer and Digimon headed through the area, which seemed almost like a maze, for containers were stacked everywhere, forcing the boys to choose carefully on which paths they took, before climbing aboard the containers to get a better view of the area.

It was then in the distance they saw them, Rika and AquaVeemon, who were trapped in a metal barred container, while Rika was now in her D-Armour and AquaVeemon had taken to her spirit form, with the Nonaka trying to break the bars, but had no such luck.

"Rika! AquaVeemon!" Takato called, getting their attention, making the pair look to see Takato leaping over container after container as he made his way toward them.

"Takato..." Rika began to say, but stopped when the brunette jumped down and rushed over to her.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked, before confusion appeared on his and Guilmon faces when Rika glared at them.

"You are such a Gogglehead." Rika then said, leaving Takato and Guilmon confused.

"Don't you know a trap when you see one?" The redhead then asked, causing Takato to move back from Rika and look around, where he saw the two TigerVespamon, standing on the top of two massive crates.

"I have a bad feeling about this, boy." Takato said, sensing something bad was sure to come.

And he was right, for both TigerVespamon then brought down their Royal Meister swords, stabbing through the doors to the containers, causing the doors to fall, before two MetalGreymon emerged from the containers, glaring at Takato with deadly, red eyes and an obvious bloodlust.

But determined to save Rika and AquaVeemon, Takato remained strong and focused.

"Mega Claw!" The MetalGreymon on the right of Takato roared violently, launching its claw off its arm at the brunette, who jumped in the air, just as the claw smashed down, destroying the ground.

And as the claw remained down, Takato hurried as he landed, ran across the tether that kept MetalGreymon's claw attached to its arm, gathered the strength of Guilmon's 'Rock Breaker' and leapt at MetalGreymon, slamming both fists in its face, making it roar from the pain.

Distracted by the attack, Takato climbed a top the MetalGreymon's face, who began to thrash around wildly, continuing to roar from the combination of pain he felt, as well as trying to shake the Tamer off of his face.

However, Takato remained, hanging on MetalGreymon's horn until the time was right.

"Giga Blaster!" He then heard the second MetalGreymon roar.

Now was the time.

Jumping off of MetalGreymon's face, Takato rolled as he landed on the ground, turning around just in time to watch as the missiles the second MetalGreymon launched made contact with the first, consuming the Plagamon infected Ultimate in a powerful blast.

"That's one down." Takato said as he stared up at the second MetalGreymon, about to face it, but sensed something was wrong, following his gut and ducked as a stream of black flames shot past him, hitting MetalGreymon, making it roar as the flames not only spread across its body, but started to eat away at him.

And when the flames faded, Takato and Guilmon were shocked to see what had become of the MetalGreymon.

All the flesh had been burnt off its body, but it was still standing, for it had been corrupted to SkullGreymon, making Takato and Guilmon turn around, seeing the first MetalGreymon they thought to be destroyed had turned to its skeletal form as well.

With two SkullGreymon up against them, Takato and Guilmon knew it would be tougher to take them down, for SkullGreymon was a very violent, dangerous and unpredictable class of Digimon.

And with the Plagamon, which were hanging to the cores inside of their chests, Takato and Guilmon knew they would be that more vicious.

However, before attacking Takato, he, Guilmon and the girls were taken by surprise when the SkullGreymon grabbed both TigerVespamon, their fangs sinking into the insect-like Digimon as they were devoured.

And with the TigerVespamon consumed, both SkullGreymon absorbed their Data, causing their bones to turn a patterned yellow and black, the empty eyeholes then glowed with large red eyes, while blades that the TigerVespamon wielded cracked out from their wrists, making both SkullGreymon roar from the power that surged through their new forms.

"Not good. They absorbed their power." AquaVeemon said in worry, watching with Rika in concern as the powered up SkullGreymon began to attack Takato, trying to crush him with their new weapons, which tore the ground to pieces.

And while Takato did his best in avoiding the SkullGreymon, he couldn't avoid them forever, to which the SkullGreymon behind the brunette managed to grab him in his right claw, making him and Guilmon cry out as they felt the SkullGreymon crushing them.

"Takato! Guilmon!" Rika called out, slamming her hands against the bars again, desperate to break out and save her friends.

'I can't lose them. I won't lose them.' She thought, continuing to try and break free in order to save the pair, but even with AquaVeemon's power, Rika wasn't strong enough to break the bars.

"Takato!" Rika then cried out, causing her emotions to manifest in the form of a pink light, which shone from the compartment on her outfit where her Digimon Cards were held.

And drawing the Card, Rika was amazed, for both the power she could feel emitting from it as well as what Card it was, almost as if it was a symbol of how she felt.

"Digi-Modify! Kahuna Waves activate!" Rika called out, gaining the power of MarineAngemon, which caused her D-Armour to turn pink, which wasn't normally a colour she wore, but more focused on what was important, Rika ignored her costume change and released her power, causing heart shaped energy bubbles to float through the bars, where they popped upon making contact with Takato and the two SkullGreymon.

And while Takato felt energy flowing through him, feeling the emotions Rika had just released, surprising him at what he felt, the SkullGreymon slumped as their energy was slowly drained from their forms, allowing Takato to break from the SkullGreymon's hold over him and show he too had a boost in strength, where he created two giant balls of fire and threw them at the SkullGreymon, breaking right through their chests and striking the Plagamon, burning the parasites to nothingness, which caused both SkullGreymon's eyes to become empty and hollow, their forms to droop, before both collapsed into a massive pile of bones.

But with the SkullGreymon lying in defeat, Takato still had another agenda to take care of, making him approach the cage that held Rika and AquaVeemon, where he grabbed the bars and began pulling at them.

And whether it was Rika's Card still powering him up or the combination of determination and rush of adrenaline to save Rika, Takato ripped off the bars with his hands, throwing them aside as he approached the redhead.

"Rika, are you...?" Takato began to ask, only to be silenced when Rika surprised the brunette as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, Takato." Rika said softly, before surprising Takato further when she moved her head forward, whispered something into his ear and then kissed him.

And while surprised at first, Takato felt a warmth spread through his body, making the brunette close his eyes, hold Rika as he kissed her back, making Guilmon and AquaVeemon smile.

And after breaking from Rika's lips, Takato smiled as he said in reply. "And I love you, Rika."

Breaking from their embrace, knowing they still had to stop BlackGuilmon and Uroboromon, Takato and Rika looked at the pile of SkullGreymon bones, then at each other and nodded, before climbing up the pile of bones and to the top of the containers, where they, along with Guilmon and AquaVeemon saw beyond a few more containers was a door, one to lead them to the ship's interior.

And certain BlackGuilmon and Lilithmon were inside the ship, Takato and Rika headed for their new destination, jumping from container to container until they had reached the door, which Takato opened, before he, along with Rika and their partners ventured carefully inside.

Now inside the ship, Takato, Rika, Guilmon and AquaVeemon looked around, finding they were in another lab, evident from the sterilized looking room, as well as the same flowers they had discovered in the underground ruins, which were contained in glass tanks.

But beyond the tanks, they saw Lilithmon, who was standing before a desk, examining something within the briefcase she kept with her, to which Takato and Rika got out and confronted the Demon Lord.

"Freeze!" Rika yelled, just as she created a thin spear of ice, while Takato created a fireball in his right hand, making Lilithmon step back and glare at seeing that they had boarded the ship, meaning that Renamon was no longer under her control.

Wanting answers, Rika questioned. "Alright Lilithmon, what's going on here?"

"Nothing that concerns either of you." Lilithmon replied, her focus briefly turning to the briefcase on the table, then back to the Tamers.

Remaining on the alert, Takato then said, trying to reason with Lilithmon. "We're not giving you an option, now tell us what we want to know and you won't get hurt."

"Where's BlackGuilmon?" Guilmon questioned, demanding an answer.

"If you can behave yourselves, maybe I'll tell you." Lilithmon said in reply, before smirking.

"Evil Sigh!" The black clad Digimon suddenly announced, releasing a dark mist from her mouth, acting as a smokescreen, which allowed the Demon Lord to grab her briefcase and run for it.

However, thanks to the D-Power, Takato and Rika saw right through Lilithmon's trick and responded, throwing fire and ice at her.

And though most of the attacks missed, one of Takato's fireballs hit Lilithmon's hand, causing her to drop her briefcase, which she tried to retrieve, but knew doing so could wind up with her cornered by the Tamers, making her pick the smarter alternative and run, passing through a metal door, which locked behind her.

Approaching the door, Rika slammed her fist against it.

"Damn it! She got away again!" The Nonaka said in frustration, to which AquaVeemon, despite her resentment toward the Demon Lord, had to comment. "She's tough. I'll give her that much."

But then remembering the briefcase Lilithmon was forced to leave, Takato and Rika approached it, finding the contents inside, consisting of black orbs, were scattered all over the floor.

Unsure what they were, but curious, Takato picked one up.

"What's this?" He asked, examining the dark orb.

"Whatever it is, Lilithmon seemed very protective of them." Guilmon commented, curious as to what they were and what was so special about them.

But also wanting to find Lilithmon and BlackGuilmon, Guilmon then said. "No point standing around here. Let's go."

"Good thinking, boy." Takato replied, storing the dark swelling orb just in case it came in handy in the future, before he and Rika headed off, going through the second door of the lab, unsure where it would take them, but guessed it would eventually lead them to Lilithmon.

Exiting the lab and making their way down the hall, Takato and Rika found themselves on the second floor of a large chamber, both guessing it was a warehouse from all the containers, steel boxes and the canisters scattered around the area, to which both climbed around the railing and landed on the first floor.

"Over there!" AquaVeemon then called, pointing to a door in the distance, the only path of escape.

However, the Tamers were unable to access the door, for a Callismon burst from the rooftops, blasting away in an aggressive show of its strength.

And seeing the three-pronged cannon mounted on its arm, knowing it could tear them to bits, Takato commented. "Man, their weapons just keep getting bigger and bigger!"

"Take cover!" He then yelled, just as the Callismon opened fire, blasting a torrent of bullets at the Tamers, who acted fast and hid behind several steel boxes.

As Callismon continued to blast away, stopping for a moment to reload before continuing his onslaught, Takato and Rika gathered power from their partners, before peering around the steel boxes and firing back, striking the Callismon with a combined assault of fire, water and ice, making it roar out in pain and stagger back a little.

And seeing Callismon incapacitated, Takato ran up to the Mega Level Digimon, where he slammed his fist in its face, causing Callismon to stumble back a little more.

However, while the attack injured Callismon, the Plagamon infected Mega retaliated with aggression and slammed his cannoned arm into Takato, knocking the boy down.

"Takato!" Rika called in concern, which increased as she saw Callismon aim his weapon at the brunette.

But not letting Takato and Guilmon die, Rika picked up one of the canisters nearby.

"Hey ugly!" She called, getting Callismon's attention, to which he looked up, just as Rika threw the canister as hard as she could, where it smashed against the Mega Digimon's face, making him roar from the pain.

And not only did Rika's actions allow Takato to get back up, saving his life, he watched as the canister broke and saw it was full of Digi-Oil, which spilled all over and around Callismon, making Takato respond by creating and throwing a decent sized fireball at Callismon, causing the Mega Level Digimon to roar in agony as he was set ablaze.

But even with his form now burning, Takato and Rika backed away as the Callismon ignored the flames burning its body and resumed firing at them, shooting wildly around the area, which struck several canisters, causing them to explode, creating a wall of flame though the area, trapping the Tamers with the infected and enraged Digimon.

With time running out as the flames spread, Takato and Rika knew they had to take down Callismon as fast as possible.

But with the current circumstances, it looked bleak.

However, noticing one canister at the end of the room, they knew it was their only hope.

Looking at each other, the pair nodded in understanding, before Takato ran for the container, while Rika covered the brunette, using AquaVeemon's power over water to hit both Callismon's face and the flames, blinding him, as well as creating several smokescreens, making it harder for Callismon to see and shoot the intruders he was tasked with killing.

Grabbing the container, Takato and Guilmon knew they only had one shot in taking down Callismon, and planned to use the Quake-a-lator to do so.

Taking one step back, Takato charged at Callismon, before leaping in the air and began to spin around, increasing the speed of his leap, up to the point he made contact with Callismon, jamming the container into Callismon's maw.

And after pressing his feet into Callismon's chest, pushing him back, Takato summoned another ball of flames that he threw at the container, causing it to explode and made Callismon roar loudly, in absolute agony as flames burnt both his face and his insides, burning the Plagamon within and destroying it.

"Nice move, Gogglehead." Rika commented as she and AquaVeemon approached him and Guilmon, actually sounding impressed that Takato took down a Mega Level Digimon.

Though Callismon's body collapsed and dispersed, the warehouse was still in flames, which were spreading, making the four act fast and head for the door Callismon was guarding, finding an elevator at the end of the hall.

And the only way was up.

Pressing the up button, the elevator began to rise, making the Tamers sigh, glad they had escaped another brush with death, though oblivious to the security camera monitoring them.

"So you've made it this far..." BlackGuilmon said, sounding almost impressed as he watched Takato, Rika, Guilmon and AquaVeemon via the security camera, only to then say. "Too bad you won't make it much further."

While he had plans on how to rid himself of Guilmon and the others, BlackGuilmon, the memories of what he had learnt from Barbamon entered his mind and found his thoughts drifting to him staring out from Barbamon's castle, while the weakened Demon Lord was pacing around and telling him the truth behind his creation.

"...a new superior breed of Digimon given birth by the power of the Digital Hazard. The Hazard Digimon were entrusted with endless potential, but of them, only one survived. You." Barbamon said, causing BlackGuilmon to turn his head and ask. "Are you saying I was manufactured from Guilmon's Data?"

However, Barbamon just ignored the question and told BlackGuilmon. "I was to become ruler of a new world, one with an advanced race of Dark Digimon. However, all was lost when the Hazard Digimon were either driven into madness by their power or destroyed by the Sovereigns. Yet, despite such a setback, your creation still holds great significance. If I had the strength, I could use you to continue my destiny but now I have little power left in me."

Had Barbamon payed closer attention to BlackGuilmon, he would've noticed the Hazard Digimon clench his claws and let out a small snarl, revealing his fangs and showing his anger.

But too focused on what might've been, Barbamon then faced BlackGuilmon and asked. "Ironic, isn't it? For one who has the right rule the new world, To face his own mortality?"

"The right to rule the new world..." BlackGuilmon began to say, only to leave Barbamon in shock as he impaled the Demon Lord's chest with his arm.

"That right is now mine." He stated, pulling his claw out and causing Barbamon to fall before him, leaving Barbamon to let out a final gasp, just before he died.

And staring at the Demon Lord's body, BlackGuilmon said. "The right to rule the new world doesn't fall to someone weak like you. Only one with such power deserves that right."

"And with Uroboromon, I have that right." BlackGuilmon then said, focusing back on the present and what he had in store for Guilmon, his friends and both worlds.

End Chapter


	12. The Betrayal and Fall of Lilithmon

Exiting the elevator, Takato and Rika found they were back outside the ship, knowing they were one step closer to confronting BlackGuilmon and Lilithmon.

However, upon turning a corner, Takato, Rika and Digimon, who appeared beside their partners, were left with confusion and shock to see ahead of them was a gigantic pile of deceased Digimon, ranging from various Rookies such as BlackAgumon, Goblimon and Gizamon, to Ultimates, featuring LadyDevimon, Infermon and Mummymon.

Seeing the pile of corpses, the Tamers could see from the redness in their eyes that all the bodies were infected by Plagamon, but what confused the four was the reason as to why the bodies had yet to digitize, as well as what could have caused so many deaths.

"What happened here?" AquaVeemon then asked, her tone full of worry and concern, just before she, along with Takato, Rika and Guilmon heard groaning, making them look to the side of the corpses, where they saw Lilithmon approaching them.

However, she was clenching her chest, looking to be in a great amount of pain.

"Lilithmon?" Guilmon questioned upon seeing her, before Takato moved into a fighting stance just in case she tried any further tricks.

"What's going on?" The Hazard Digimon then snarled, but got no answer.

"Why... when I've done so much... all for you..." Lilithmon just said, crying out as she then collapsed to her knees, continuing to clutch her stomach.

Confused by the way she was acting, Takato and Guilmon were about to approach the Demon Lord, to see what was wrong with her, only to stop when a voice echoed around them.

"Guilmon, how nice of you to join us." It said.

"BlackGuilmon?" Guilmon questioned, searching for his dark counterpart, but saw his corrupt self was speaking to him, via speakers mounted to the ship's wall, where he then told Guilmon and the others. "Don't worry, your little adventure is at an end. Uroboromon is all set up and ready to make a brand new world."

"Sorry BlackGuilmon, but not on our watch!" Guilmon said back in a defiant tone.

"BlackGuilmon..." Lilithmon groaned out, looking up with desperate eyes.

"You said we'd make the new world together... why!?" She cried out.

Realizing that whatever was wrong with the Demon Lord was BlackGuilmon's doing, AquaVeemon was left puzzled.

"I thought they were partners." She said, making Takato shake his head and tell her. "BlackGuilmon is Guilmon's opposite. He doesn't care about anybody but himself."

"Soon, even you four will understand. One glimpse of my new world and it will all make perfect sense." BlackGuilmon interrupted, sounding confident of his plans, which just ticked the Tamers off.

"Show yourself, coward!" Rika yelled, fed up with BlackGuilmon running.

"Unfortunately, it's too late for you. You will not survive your next trial." BlackGuilmon replied, before turning his attention to the black clad demon and told her. "Sorry Lilithmon, but it appears the final dose of Uroboromon has rejected you, though you have been an excellent ally, so I have one last task for you."

"BlackGuilmon!" Lilithmon cried out, a final plea for him to spare her, but felt Uroboromon, making her eyes widen, before a mass of tentacles exploded from of her mouth and began to consume her being.

"What in the Digital World!?" AquaVeemon questioned, stepping back and watching as the mass of tentacles continued to expand, consuming Lilithmon completely.

"Farewell, big brother." BlackGuilmon then said, ending the conversation, before Takato and the others watched on as tentacles shot from the pile, grabbing at the Digimon corpses and pulled them into it, absorbing them and growing bigger and bigger.

And after the creature had devoured the last of the Digimon, now towering over the pair with its superior height, a tentacle suddenly lashed down at them, to which Takato and Rika managed to jump out of the way and started to run for their lives, dodging every tentacle and ran to a flight of stairs, to a higher deck.

"This way!" Takato called, seeing a bulkhead a small distance away, which they jumped through, before Rika kicked the door shut, followed by Takato, who created a fireball and threw it between the side of the door and the wall, welding it in place and causing the tentacles of the latest Uroboromon to smash against it, but fail to break in.

"For a mindless monster, it's quite persistent." Rika commented, pulling herself up and watched as the tentacles slithered away from the porthole.

"So now what? Do you think our attacks can hurt that thing?" AquaVeemon asked.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here before that thing destroys this place." Takato said in reply, heading off to see if there was anything useful within the ship they could obtain in dealing with Lilithmon's monstrous form.

Suddenly, tentacles punched through the ceiling, which Takato managed to duck under before they could strike, making him look up and watch as the tentacles retreated.

"It's tearing through the ship! We can't stay here!" The brunette called in warning, making Rika nod in agreement, before the pair headed off, running down the halls of the ship, but stopped when they came across a set of windows and saw what Lilithmon had become, no longer a Digimon, but an abomination.

"Look how big it's become!" AquaVeemon commented, shocked at seeing it had grown larger than before, making her ask in concern. "Do you really think we can stop it?"

"Only one way to find out." Takato said in reply, before walking off, knowing that while the monstrous Digimon was far superior in height, it was not invincible and could be defeated.

The only question was what tactics or tricks could be used to achieve such a task.

Searching through his Digimon Cards, he found many could be of assistance, but not enough to defeat the Uroboromon.

"Takato." Rika then called, getting his attention, where he and Guilmon turned around and saw Rika holding out one of her Digimon Cards.

"What about this?" She offered, allowing the boys to see she was holding a powerful Card, which made Takato and Guilmon look at each other, then nod, knowing the side effects from playing such a Card, before the brunette took it.

"Come on! There's no time to lose!" He stated, making a rush down the hall, with Rika quickly following the boy, before both arrived to a small flight of stairs, climbed up, opened the door and made their way to the roof, where they were confronted by Lilithmon's Uroboromon form, which had grown larger and taken shape, with one massive tentacle and bulb acting as the head of the abomination, while four smaller tentacles and bulbs acted as its arms.

And wasting no time, Takato held up Rika's Card and announced with great might. "Digi-Modify! Armageddemon's Destiny Destroyer activate!"

Tapping into the Card's great power, Takato and Guilmon could feel a great surge of energy flowing through them, while it manifested itself physically as Takato's armour changed from crimson red to black and purple, gained a scorpion-like tail, while the chest piece was fitted with a line of energy cores, all sparking with orange energy.

And feeling the Card's power just waiting to be released, Takato let out a loud battle cry as he shot out a large beam from the D-Armour, which struck the tentacle on the far right, leaving a massive hole in its being and through the bulb, which then shrieked out as the bulb burst and the 'arm' fell to bits.

Seeing Takato had damaged Uroboromon, Rika called out. "That's it! Hit it again!"

But after no fire was returned, Rika and AquaVeemon looked over to Takato, where they saw him, as well as Guilmon's spirit form, both on their knees, sweating and panting heavily.

"Just give us a minute..." Takato panted as he then said. "We need to recharge before we can do that again..."

"Alright." Rika replied in understanding, just before ducking under an Uroboromon tentacle, facing the Uroboromon and fended off its arms with AquaVeemon's 'Icicle Strike' attack, making the redhead then say. "But make it quick!"

While annoyed she had to look out for Takato and Guilmon, Rika continued to fight, hiding the worried look for the boys as she kept the tentacles at bay.

But seeing her attacks were doing little to no damage, after withdrawing a Digimon Card, the red haired girl announced. "Time to turn up the heat. Digi-Modify! Agunimon's Burning Wrist activate!"

With the Card's power fusing with her D-Armour, Rika gained a set of orange and black coloured gloves upon her hands, each mounted with a metal frame that sparked with flames, which spread across her arms without burning them.

"Pyro Punch!" Rika then called out, throwing punches, which caused the flames to shoot off of her arms and at the Uroboromon tentacles, burning bits of them off and making the 'head' of the monstrosity screech from the pain.

No matter how big, it seemed fire would always be deadly to any form of Uroboromon.

But with the strikes, Uroboromon fought back, to which its arms began to shake around, causing bits to break from its being.

"Watch out! It's firing off some sort of projectiles!" AquaVeemon called in warning, watching as the bits of Uroboromon splattered onto the floor, before crawling around the deck.

"As if one giant Uroboromon pain wasn't enough to deal with." Rika said, annoyed, before releasing more flames upon her arms and throwing them at the demi Uroboromon, burning them to nothingness.

"Rika, behind you!" AquaVeemon suddenly cried out, making Rika look over and saw the pint sized Uroboromon she had missed were slowly circling Takato and Guilmon, planning to absorb the Gogglehead while he was down and unable to defend himself.

"I'm on it!" Rika replied with determination, ceasing the flames that encircled her fists, but allowed fire to build up within the holes of the metal frames.

"Let's see how you like this. Pyro Darts!" The Nonaka yelled, shooting out the flames as if they were short arrows, striking and setting each Uroboromon with great accuracy, setting them all ablaze, while avoiding Takato and Guilmon.

"Thanks." Takato said, watching as the bits of Uroboromon melted away, while glad he could once again count on Rika to have his back.

"Don't mention it." Rika replied, standing in front of Takato, her back facing him, while she faced Uroboromon, which towered over her.

However, Rika remained fighting, switching back to using larger fire power and released burning punch after burning punch at Uroboromon's head and arms, continuing to chip away at the twisted form, as well as give Takato and Guilmon the time they needed to recover.

Though Takato and Guilmon both felt there was still time before they would be back to using all their energy, seeing Rika and AquaVeemon fighting to protect them gave them the incentive they needed to keep going, to which Takato managed to pull himself to his feet, while Guilmon gave what energy he had to his Tamer.

"Rika, AquaVeemon, get down!" Takato yelled, which the girls did as told, before Takato and Guilmon both let put another set of loud cries as they released the energy of the Destiny Destroyer, at the head of Uroboromon, tearing through it with a powerful and fatal blast.

And, with a deafening scream, the bulb exploded, and the creature collapsed, finally vanquished.

However, no time was left to savour their victory, for BlackGuilmon was still aboard the ship and still planning to spread Uroboromon, making Takato dispel the power of Armageddemon and go through three Recovery Cards to restore all their energy after the great ordeal they had been through, before he and Rika headed back inside the ship, to confront the dark Guilmon and stop him.

But with such a large ship, they knew time was against them.

"Wait." Guilmon then said as he turned his attention to a set of monitors, which he and the others approached.

And upon one screen, they saw BlackGuilmon's secret weapon, An assault bomber.

"When BlackGuilmon was planning to spread Uroboromon throughout both worlds..." AquaVeemon began to say, causing Takato to nod and answer in reply. "He's planning to use that to spread it."

And staring at the screens, Guilmon then saw him.

"BlackGuilmon!" The red dino Digimon snarled. "There he is. Come on, let's go!"

In agreement with Guilmon, Takato and the girls were about to leave, but stopped when they heard static and saw the monitor display Renamon's image.

"Renamon!" Guilmon called out and had to ask. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. No need to worry about me." Renamon assured Guilmon in reply, before she told him and the others. "Just listen carefully, there's something I need to tell you. BlackGuilmon's power, it comes from a virus. But the virus is unstable. In order to maintain a balance he must expose himself regularly to it."

"So if we cut the supply he'll lose his strength?" Takato asked, earning a nod from the foxy Digimon.

"Correct. However, he was recently exposed to the Virus, so it's going to be a while before he needs to do it again." She informed, causing Rika to say in a sarcastic tone. "Just perfect."

"But don't give up. While I was under their control, I heard Lilithmon say that the time exposed and amount has to be precise. So if he's exposed to the virus for too long it should act like a poison. She used a creation called a Hazard Core, that's what gives BlackGuilmon his power." Renamon told the Tamers, piquing AquaVeemon's interest.

"Hazard Core?" AquaVeemon asked herself, before turning to Takato and rummaged through his belongings.

"I'm going to try to find a way to escape. You need to find those Hazard Cores. Lilithmon always kept them with her in an attache ca..." Renamon could only say, before she was cut off as static replaced her image.

"Renamon! Renamon, can you hear me?" Rika called out, trying to get back in contact with her partner, but found the signal had been lost.

"Great." She then said, thinking they were now stuck in another tight spot.

However, AquaVeemon then spoke up.

"Guys, this is it, the key to stop BlackGuilmon." She said, holding the black orb they had taken from Lilithmon, the Hazard Core.

"Alright then. Now let's put a stop to BlackGuilmon's insane plans." Guilmon suggested, causing Takato, Rika and AquaVeemon to nod in agreement just as the four boarded the elevator and began their final mission, stopping BlackGuilmon once and for all.


	13. Chapter 13: rematch

Knowing BlackGuilmon would be tough to take down, but also knowing if they didn't stop him, both the Real and Digital World would fall into chaos, Takato and Rika braced themselves as they entered the flight deck and found BlackGuilmon at the balcony, his back turned to them as he stared at the bomber.

"Your plans are finished, BlackGuilmon!" Takato stated to the corrupt Digimon, making Rika add. "And there's nowhere to hide this time!"

Annoyed by their presence, BlackGuilmon asked. "Don't you brats ever get tired failing in your adventure?"

"You've really become quite an inconvenience for me." He then said, eyes glaring red, before he suddenly turned around and spat several small shots of dark purple flames at Takato and Rika, who avoided the attacks, but found out they were merely used as a distraction when BlackGuilmon got in close and knocked Takato down with a single punch, while grabbing Rika and using her as a human shield.

Summoning a sphere of flame in his right hand as he prepared to fight back, Takato questioned. "Why are you doing this? What do you accomplish by unleashing something as horrible as Uroboromon?"

"Every day humans and Digimon alike come one step closer to self destruction. I'm not destroying the worlds, I'm saving them." BlackGuilmon replied, before smirking as he then said. "In fact, if you think about it I'm the hero in this situation."

"Dream on, freak!" Rika said back in a defiant tone, just before she slammed her foot on BlackGuilmon's and bit his arm, showing she could fight dirty like him and caused BlackGuilmon to flinch from the attacks, making him release his hold over the Nonaka.

And with Rika freed, she and Takato began to try and take BlackGuilmon down, unleashing blasts of fire, water and ice at the dark side of Guilmon, who easily avoided each attack, before he grabbed the Tamers by their throats and threw them over the balcony.

Landing on the ground with a hard thud, Takato and Rika both groaned from the pain inflicted upon them.

"This guy's lost his mind." AquaVeemon said, causing Guilmon to say in reply. "I doubt he a sane one to begin with."

But seeing BlackGuilmon jump down and ready to continue fighting, Takato and Rika braced themselves, just as the brunette got out the Hazard Core, while the roof of the ship's hangar started to open up and the assault bomber prepared for takeoff.

"Things are really getting interesting now, wouldn't you say, Guilmon? Do you actually think you and your friends can defeat me?" BlackGuilmon asked the four, causing Takato and Rika to remain strong, while Guilmon stated in reply. "Either way, I'm not going to stop until one of us is down!"

But hearing Guilmon's statement and seeing the determined look on his, Takato, Rika and AquaVeemon's faces, BlackGuilmon just laughed in arrogance.

"Well then, I'll just have to kill you quickly." He said in reply, preparing to crush the Tamers, claws drawn as the corrupt Digimon then called out.

"I'll see you all dead!" BlackGuilmon then stated in a hostile tone, lunging at Takato and Rika, the two barely avoiding BlackGuilmon's claws as they leapt back, with Takato rolling to the right and Rika to the left, before both ran away, each taking cover behind control platforms.

Looking up, AquaVeemon saw the platform she and Rika were hiding behind was connected to a spotlight fixed to the roof.

"If we take advantage of the dark, we might actually hit him." She suggested, making Rika nod in reply, before pulling the lever on the control platform, which shrouded the left side of the room in darkness.

And from their side, Takato did likewise, pulling the lever to darken another section of the room.

However, BlackGuilmon just smirked.

"There's no point in hiding." BlackGuilmon called from the shadows, turning around and began to go after Takato and Guilmon.

"Don't forget, I can sense you. And this time your little Alias trick won't work on me?" He then said.

"He's right." Rika admitted, before facing AquaVeemon and saying with confidence in her partner. "But you are a different story."

Remembering BlackGuilmon and Guilmon were once one being, they shared a connection to each other, while AquaVeemon had only encountered BlackGuilmon when they were fighting him and Renamon, making her realize her presence would be almost undetectable, allowing her and Rika to strike while BlackGuilmon had his back turned.

And acting fast, Rika emerged from the shadows, where she used AquaVeemon's power, creating a spear of ice in her right hand and lunged at BlackGuilmon, catching him off guard, where she jumped on his back and stabbed the ice in the side of his neck.

However, while it seemed to harm him, it wasn't enough to keep BlackGuilmon from attacking, to which he grabbed Rika, threw her over his shoulders, where she landed on the ground before the corrupt Digimon, who then kicked her in the chest, sending her skidding across the room.

"Rika!" Takato called in concern, rushing over to the redhead, where he withdrew a Recovery Card and used it to assist Rika and AquaVeemon in their recovery, knowing a single attack from BlackGuilmon could be fatal.

"Thanks..." Rika managed to say as she pulled herself up, feeling a lot better, before finding she and Takato were the only ones around, making her ask. "Hold up. Where did BlackGuilmon go?"

"You fools!" The Tamers and Digimon heard BlackGuilmon call, making them look up to see the dark side of Guilmon had taken to the second floor, where he stood beside a row of missiles.

Using his superhuman strength, BlackGuilmon picked a single missile up with his right arm and threw it at Takato and Rika, both managing to avoid the missile, which exploded as it struck the ground.

"You're merely postponing the inevitable. Only those with superior Data and DNA will be chosen by Uroboromon. Only those fit for survival will be reborn into the new age!" BlackGuilmon declared, continuing to throw missile after missile at the Tamers and their Digimon, forcing them to take cover behind the structure in the centre of the room.

"And let me guess, you're the one that's going to rule this 'new age', right?" Guilmon questioned as he poked his head out from behind their barricade and saw BlackGuilmon leap back down, out of missiles, but still had the power he needed to destroy his enemies.

Knowing they needed to stun BlackGuilmon just long enough for the Hazard Core to poison him, Takato withdrew a Digimon Card: Metal Wolf Claw.

"I'll distract him." He said, holding out the Card to Rika to take.

However, to his and Guilmon surprise, Rika smiled and shook her head.

"Don't count on it, Gogglehead. This time I'm the bait." She replied, jumping out from behind the barricade, where she began to throw sphere after sphere of water at BlackGuilmon.

As Rika ran around BlackGuilmon, throwing spheres of water at him, BlackGuilmon dodged several of the hits, while the ones that hit him just seemed to irritate him.

"Annoying child." He said, spitting out a black flame, which struck Rika, knocking her down, before approaching her and picking the redhead up by her throat.

"Did you really think you could beat me?" BlackGuilmon asked, smirking at seeing Rika in peril as his grasp around her tightened.

"I didn't..." Rika admitted, before a sly smile appeared on her face, confusing BlackGuilmon.

Further confused when Rika then said. "But I know Gogglehead and Guilmon can."

"Now!" The Nonaka then called out, making BlackGuilmon turn, where he saw Takato, now armed with a copy of MetalGarurumon's head mounted on his right arm, to which its mouth opened up and shot out a missile at high speed, forcing BlackGuilmon to relinquish his hold over Rika, just as the missile made contact with him, but didn't explode, for he was holding it back.

Struggling to keep it under control, Rika got up, looked at Takato and nodded, making the brunette nod back.

"I've got you now!" Takato stated, encasing his right hand in flames that he threw at the rocket, detonating it and releasing the combined energy and ice within it, damaging BlackGuilmon, as well as slowing down his movements.

And with BlackGuilmon now vulnerable, Rika grabbed him from behind, restraining him as she yelled. "Takato, do it now! Use the Hazard Core!"

Wasting no time, Takato and Guilmon charged over to BlackGuilmon, where the Tamer pushed the Hazard Core into BlackGuilmon's chest, watching as the energy around it began to seep into BlackGuilmon's body.

And feeling the Hazard Core's energy fill his being, BlackGuilmon staggered back, collapsed to one knee and started to let out pain filled groans.

Seeing BlackGuilmon down, AquaVeemon asked. "Did it work?"

"I think so." Guilmon replied with a nod, watching alongside Takato and the girls as BlackGuilmon grasped his head and then cried out as the overdose of the Hazard Core took effect.

But even with such pain, BlackGuilmon managed to pull himself together as he then rose to his feet, glaring at Guilmon and the others with red, slitted eyes.

"This isn't over, Guilmon!" He snarled, ripping the Hazard Core out of his chest and dropping it, before running away where he boarded his assault bomber.

"You're not getting away this time!" Takato stated in a determined reply, picking up the Hazard Core, before running alongside Rika toward the bomber, which was starting to go down the runway.

And while Takato managed to board it, Rika was starting to fall behind.

"Rika!" Takato called out from the interior of the bomber as the back began to close, holding out his arm, which Rika tried to grab.

"Come on! You can do it!" Takato then called out, to which Rika put in a final burst of speed and managed to grab onto Takato's hand, boarding the plane, just before the back closed and it took off.

Now inside the bomber, Takato, Guilmon, Rika and AquaVeemon saw BlackGuilmon on the opposite site, hunched over and breathing heavily, showing he was still recovering from the Hazard Core's effect upon him.

"It seems I may have underestimated you all." BlackGuilmon commented, making Guilmon tell his dark side. "Save the false flattery for later. There's no one left to help you now."

"I don't need anyone to help me." BlackGuilmon snarled as he got up, slammed his claws through part of the metal door behind him and pulled it out, before he crushed the metal as if it were paper and said to Guilmon and the others. "I have Uroboromon."

"In less than five minutes we'll reach the exact centre where the Real World and Digital World connect. Uroboromon will then be released into both worlds and my plan will be completed." BlackGuilmon then stated.

And making sure that the Tamers didn't further interfere in his plans, BlackGuilmon charged at Takato and Rika, trying to strike the pair down with his claws and kill them, but missed as both Tamers split up and jumped away from the attack.

Going after Takato and Guilmon, BlackGuilmon slowly approached them, not only avoiding every shot Takato fired at him, but also the blasts of water Rika launched at him from the side.

"Your feeble attempts only delay the inevitable. Both worlds will be infected." BlackGuilmon said, continuing to avoid the attacks with great bursts of speed until Takato stopped when BlackGuilmon was standing before Takato, his claws inches from the boy's face.

But even with BlackGuilmon pointing his claws at his head, both Takato and Guilmon showed no fear and just stared at the Dark Digimon.

"A new world will be created from the fall of two, and I will be ruler of it." He told the duo, about to stab through the brunette's face and kill both Takato and Guilmon, but was stopped when Rika ran up and delivered a right hook to his face.

However, Rika's punch seemed to have little effect on BlackGuilmon and just angered him as he grabbed Rika by her throat and started to strangle her, affecting AquaVeemon's spirit form too, as both gasped for air.

But managing to focus, Rika pressed her feet hard into BlackGuilmon's stomach, knocking him down and breaking his grip over her.

And with BlackGuilmon down, Takato acted fast and grabbed him from behind.

"I've had enough of you and your insanity!" Takato yelled, jamming the Hazard Core into the side of BlackGuilmon's neck, damaging BlackGuilmon further as his body was forced to absorb all the negative energy.

And watching as BlackGuilmon fell onto all fours, Guilmon stared down and stated. "You're just a cheap copy of me, at best."

But with BlackGuilmon down, the Tamers still had to stop Uroboromon, causing AquaVeemon to ask the boys. "You know what we have to do?"

"Yeah. We'll go for the override lever." Takato replied, speaking for him and Guilmon, before running toward a lever beside the bomber's back door.

"Cover us!" Guilmon then added, looking over to see BlackGuilmon getting back to his feet and still held his desire to kill them all.

Lunging at them, BlackGuilmon planned to tear Takato to pieces, but was pushed back somewhat as Rika opened fire at him, blasting him with a barrage of water spheres, allowing Takato to pull the lever and jump to the side, just before BlackGuilmon could kill him.

"You'll pay for that!" BlackGuilmon snarled as he removed his claws from the metal, only to start to wobble and lose his balance as the backdoor opened and a powerful gust blowed through the bomber.

"Hang on to something!" Takato called out to Rika, grabbing a girder, with the Nonaka doing the same, causing them to hold on for dear life.

However, as BlackGuilmon tumbled past Rika, he managed to grab her leg, trying to pull her down.

"Rika!" Takato called out, looking at her and AquaVeemon in concern, as did Guilmon.

But as Guilmon stared at AquaVeemon, a look of sacrifice appeared in her eyes, a similar look Renamon gave at the moment she had sacrificed herself to spare Guilmon life, before she smiled and broke the fusion, saving Rika at the cost of her life.

"No!" Guilmon yelled, not wanting another Digimon to supposedly die because of him, causing him to break his fusion with Takato, grab AquaVeemon's right hand and wrap his tail around a girder, saving her.

But in the process, Guilmon had also saved BlackGuilmon.

Grasping AquaVeemon's legs and seeing his plans in ruin, BlackGuilmon stated. "If I cannot have both worlds, I'll settle with taking the two of you with me."

"Think again, BlackGuilmon. Icicle Spear!" AquaVeemon called back, creating a spear of ice in her free hand and throwing it directly at BlackGuilmon's face, causing him to let go of her and fall out of the plane, just as the plane made a crash-landing into an active volcano.

But luckily for the four, they survived, for the plane had missed the lava and landed on a sheet of rock, to which Takato, Rika, Guilmon and AquaVeemon then emerged from the now wrecked plane, glad it was over.

With Uroboromon now trapped in the volcano and BlackGuilmon dead, all they could do now was wait for Hypnos to send in a rescue team to retrieve them and dispose of the remaining traces of Uroboromon.

However, a top the plane, a figure staggered out of the smoke and spoke with a tone of anger.

"I should have destroyed you the moment I was first created." He said, causing the four to turn and look up to see BlackGuilmon had survived, barely, for he was covered in severe looking wounds, while AquaVeemon's icicle had been plunged deep in his right eye.

"Guilmon." BlackGuilmon then snarled, pulling the icicle out of his eye socket and throwing it aside, not caring about what had happened to him, but focused on what was to become of those who had ruined him.

"That was your mistake. It's over, BlackGuilmon!" Guilmon called out in reply.

"Over?" BlackGuilmon questioned, before he laughed.

"I'm just getting started." He then replied, before BlackGuilmon slammed his right arm through one of the missile containers, causing the Uroboromon tentacles within to slither up and force their way into his arm, shocking the Tamers as Uroboromon spread through BlackGuilmon's body, transforming him into a monster, to which his arm, chest and eye socket circulated with Uroboromon, while pieces of metal covered the Uroboromon in his arm, transforming it into a claw.

And with the power of Uroboromon now running through his being, BlackGuilmon had one thing to say as he jumped down from the remains of his ruined bomber.

"Time to die, Guilmon."


	14. Chapter 14 The Final Step into Madness

Seeing BlackGuilmon's mutated state, as well as knowing it would be a fair amount of time before they could use their D-Armour again, the Tamers decided to make a run for it and keep their distance from the maddened Digimon.

"Why can't any of you understand?" BlackGuilmon questioned, watching as Takato, Guilmon, Rika and AquaVeemon ran across a narrow rock bridge, which collapsed under the weight of the four, separating them into two groups, with Takato and AquaVeemon past the destroyed bridge and Rika and Guilmon on the lower section of the volcano.

"Do you really believe the worlds are worth saving? Natural selection leaves the survivors stronger and better. Just look at me and you will realize that humans and Digimon have escaped this fate for far too long." BlackGuilmon then said, jumping down and going after Rika and Guilmon, thrashing his tentacle out at them, which they managed to duck under.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon then called out, protecting Rika as he released several balls of flame from his maw, which hit BlackGuilmon, but didn't even make him flinch.

"Not good. We're up against a superpowered psychopath." Rika said, sounding nervous, until she heard Takato's voice come from her D-Power.

"Don't worry Rika, we've got your backs." He told her, before facing AquaVeemon, who nodded in reply and understanding.

"Digi-Modify! Dramon Breakers activate!" Takato announced, slashing the Card through his D-Power and giving the Card's power to AquaVeemon in the form of a set of amber coloured clawed gauntlets.

"War Driver!" AquaVeemon called out in a strong tone, unleashing countless shots of energy and striking BlackGuilmon in the back, knocking him off guard and to one knee, allowing Rika and Guilmon a chance to run for it.

But with the power of Uroboromon, BlackGuilmon roared out as he mutated further, as his other arm was completely consumed in Uroboromon, taking the shape of a lance, while many burst from his back, creating a set of eerie and somewhat demonic looking wings.

And with his new form, BlackGuilmon pushed the Urboromon spouting from his back into the ground, giving him a great push up as he leapt up onto the high ground, this time going for Takato and AquaVeemon.

"Damn you brats!" He cursed, irritated by AquaVeemon's attack, before extending the lance-like arm, striking her and destroying the Dramon Breakers.

"Run for it!" Takato yelled, just before he and AquaVeemon began to flee from BlackGuilmon, who ruthlessly pursued them, swaying his clawed arm around and tearing at the rocky surfaces around him.

"War and conflict. No matter which world, there's nothing but loathsome creatures." BlackGuilmon said in a bitter and hate filled tone, continuing to chase after the pair.

"Takato, AquaVeemon." Takato and AquaVeemon then heard Rika's voice from his D-Power call to them.

"This time Guilmon will cover you." The Nonaka told them, drawing out her D-Power and Digimon Card.

"Digi-Modify! Megadramon's claws activate!" Rika announced, slashing her Card through her D-Power, which transferred to Guilmon and encased his arms in metal.

"Fire!" Guilmon yelled, unleashing a heavy barrage of missiles from his claws, striking BlackGuilmon countless times.

However, while the blasts seemed to damage BlackGuilmon, making him stagger, with such power, the ground around Takato and AquaVeemon became unstable, before it gave out beneath Takato's feet.

"Takato!" AquaVeemon called out, seeing the brunette struggling to pull himself up.

"Just hold on...!" She groaned out as she grabbed Takato's arms and began to slowly pull him up.

And though Guilmon could see AquaVeemon was saving his Tamer, he also saw BlackGuilmon had recovered from his attack and was about to go after them in a second attempt to destroy them.

Running over to the side, Guilmon found a massive boulder blocking his path to Takato and AquaVeemon.

But determined to see them safe, Guilmon began to push the boulder, slamming his fists against it every so often until he managed to push it into the lava, where it acted as a stepping stone, allowing Takato and AquaVeemon to cross and reunite with Rika and Guilmon.

However, with BlackGuilmon still on their tails, the four retreated to higher ground and arrived in the centre of the volcano.

"The worlds require judgment!" BlackGuilmon stated as he leapt over the pools of lava and joined the Tamers, making Takato ask. "And you're going to judge us?"

"Do you get all your ideas from video game villains or just the good ones?" Guilmon then teased, only enraging BlackGuilmon further.

"Guilmon!" He roared, swinging his claw and tentacles at the Tamers and their Digimon, all ducked before noticing that their D-Armour had enough energy to fuse them.

"D-Armour activate!" Takato and Rika called out, fusing with their partners, who offered all the energy they could for their final showdown against BlackGuilmon.

As BlackGuilmon continued to try and strike Takato and Rika with his tentacle arms, their speed and reflexes were enhanced, allowing the Tamers to not only avoid the attacks, but to make room and even fight back with a combination of fire, water and ice.

However, while their attacks hit BlackGuilmon, Uroboromon took the hits for him, causing bits of Uroboromon to break from BlackGuilmon's body, but his being quickly regenerated.

"Witness the power of Uroboromon when given to one who is proven worthy!" BlackGuilmon announced madly, plunging the tentacles from his back into the ground, causing it to crack, before they shot out around him and span in a circular motion, like a tornado of tentacles.

And even though BlackGuilmon's attack missed, Takato could see the danger with such power.

"If he keeps doing that, he'll destroy the entire area and kill us all!" The brunette told Rika and the Digimon, something none of them desired.

And things got worse when the fusions broke, leaving Takato and Rika powerless, while Guilmon and AquaVeemon had used up a fair amount of energy.

"I won't let that happen. Uroboromon is tough, but not invincible" Guilmon then said in a determined tone, taking a step forward as he watched BlackGuilmon continue to tear the ground to pieces.

But watching carefully, Guilmon saw an opening in the attack.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon roared out, releasing a single ball of flame from his maw, which shot past the tentacles, struck BlackGuilmon's chest and caused him to flinch and stagger back, where an orange core reacted to the damage and emerged from his being.

Seeing the core, Guilmon jumped onto BlackGuilmon's front and began stabbing the core over an over, plunging his claws into it, damaging BlackGuilmon.

"I won't lose to you!" BlackGuilmon yelled in denial.

"You just have!" Guilmon snapped back.

"Rock Breaker!" The red dino Digimon then yelled, stabbing his claws into the core with a great amount of force, causing BlackGuilmon to writhe around and roar from the pain as the bulb split open and started to spew out orange ooze.

Damaged greatly by the attack, BlackGuilmon staggered backwards, away from Guilmon and his friends, while growling in pain, when all of a sudden the rock underneath his feet broke, unable to hold itself together after all the damage BlackGuilmon had caused, making BlackGuilmon's growls turn to screams as he fell into the lava.

And seeing the rock beginning to fall apart, Takato, Guilmon, Rika and AquaVeemon thought it was over for them, until they all heard the familiar phrase 'Momentai' and looked up, where they saw MegaGargomon, who held Impmon in his left hand and Renamon in his right.

"Told ya I'd bring backup." Impmon said with a sly smile and a thumbs up, making the four smile back before they climbed aboard, with Takato and AquaVeemon joining Impmon, while Guilmon and Rika joined Renamon, who smiled, glad to see all four were safe.

"Guys, we still have a problem." MegaGargomon interrupted, causing everyone to look down and saw BlackGuilmon thrashing around in the lava, still clinging to life.

"GUILMON!" He roared in fury, before he shot Uroboromon tentacles from his maw, snagging around MegaGargomon's legs in an attempt to bring him and the others down.

"Try and hang on!" MegaGargomon called out, knowing he could easily blast BlackGuilmon with a missile attack, but knew the splashback from the lava would reach up and burn his friends to death.

Luckily Impmon had a plan B up his glove.

"Takato, Rika, use these!" He called out, taking out two of the rarest Digimon Cards from his gloves, Golden Digivolution Cards, which allowed any Digimon to Digivolve to their greatest form, gifts Ai and Mako had given Impmon before his mission, but knew Takato, Rika and their Digimon were more deserving of such power.

Impmon then tossed the Cards to the Tamers, causing the pair to glow in auras of gold light, as did Guilmon and Renamon, leaving Gallantmon and Sakuyamon standing in Takato and Rika's place as the lights died down.

"Ready partner?" Gallantmon asked, aiming his lance at the abomination BlackGuilmon had become.

"Do you have to ask?" Sakuyamon replied with a smile as she readied her Kongou Shakujou spear, filling it with her mystical energy, before slamming it down and calling out. "This is payback for making me your puppet. Amethyst Mandala!"

"And this time nothing will save you. Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon added, releasing the stored power in his lance, which combined with Sakuyamon's attack, creating one powerful blast that tore right through BlackGuilmon, destroying him once and for all.

And with his demise, AquaVeemon smiled.

"That was for all our fallen comrades." She said, glad to have helped avenge all the humans and Digimon of Hypnos that died at BlackGuilmon's claws, just before Gallantmon and Sakuyamon broke from their Biomerged forms, reverted back to Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon, where the two Tamers sat together in MegaGargomon's right hand, while Renamon sat in Guilmon lap as they rested in MegaGargomon's right, watching as the sun began to rise, bringing another new day.

"It's over." Guilmon sighed, smiling as Renamon closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks to you." The foxy Digimon replied.

"Finally." Rika said with a sigh, mimicking Renamon as she rested her head on Takato's shoulder, making the brunette smile and gently embrace her.

'More and more I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for. For a future without fear...' Guilmon began to think, before looking at Takato and Rika, seeing the pair smiling at each other, his friends, then at AquaVeemon and Renamon again, to which Renamon smiled and kissed his cheek, making Guilmon smile back.

'Yeah, it's worth it.' The Hazard Digimon then thought, glad to have the whole team back, with an added friend, while part of him felt excited to the new adventures that were sure to come, unsure if any other allies would join them, but looked forward to finding out.

The End.


End file.
